Envoles moi
by katiel-sama
Summary: pff, comment décrire ça ? Pour résumer on dira que c'est les efforts de Rei pour mettre le grapin sur Kai ! Bon, ça ne ressemble plus du tout à l'idée première mais bon. La fin est arrivée. Et oui... snif lol
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : pff, j'en sais rien. Yaoï, Il y aura un lemon quelque part dedans si j'arrive à l'écrire ! lol

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Yaoï signifie relations homosexuelles masculine, si cela vous dérange… bah c'est dommage pour vous mais privez vous de ma fantastique fanfic. XP

Lemon : va y avoir du cul, quoi. Pareil, si ça gêne, by-bye.

C'est vrai quoi, au lieu d'aller râler après, z'ont qu'à lire les notes. Moi le TysonxKai, j'aime pas et je suis pas maso (enfin si mais pas à ce point) pour aller lire quelque chose qui m'hérisse le poil pour après aller couiner que ça ne me plait pas. Oui, je me disperse...mais personne m'en veux, si ? XP

J'ai essayé d'éviter les jeux de mots à deux balles mais bon, certains ont échappé à ma vigilance, c'est vraiment plus fort que moi ;

Lexique : Neko signifie chat en japonais. Alors pourquoi l'avoir écrit en japonais et pas en français ? Juste pour me vanter que je connais au moins un mot dans cette magnifique langue ! XD Pour jouer les stars, quoi. Puis si ça ne vous plaît pas, zioup, z'avez qu'à sortir aussi !

Le reste des mots devrait normalement se trouver dans tout dictionnaire français et que je sache, il n'y a pas de manchots incapables de tourner les pages de ce gros bouquin plein de mot qu'on appelle dictionnaire.

**Envoles-moi**

Depuis qu'il était rentré, Kai avait un visage fermé. De toutes évidences, il fulminait, longeant la partie commune de long en large, faisant les cents pas. Aucun de ses coéquipiers n'osaient le déranger lorsqu'il était dans cet état. A mesures que la soirée s'écoulait, ces derniers allaient se coucher, l'abandonnant en si piteux état, mais il ne semblait même pas les avoir remarqués.

Rei revint une petite demie heure après être parti se coucher. Savoir Kai inquiet, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha doucement de la bête qui tournait en rond et le stoppa à l'amorce d'un nouveau tour.

« - Kai ! Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te préoccupe ? Ca m'embête de te voir ruminer comme ça…

Le russe se mit à grogner. Rei le lâcha, pensant l'avoir mit en colère. Mais Kai se passa la main dans les cheveux, rejetant la tête en arrière et fixa le plafond.

« - Je suis vraiment DE-BI-LE ! Je l'ai invité à manger ! ICI !

Le chinois resta hébété un instant, à regarder son compagnon, puis se mit à sourire. Il était soulagé que ce ne soit rien d'important, amusé de voir le jeune russe dans cet état pour une si simple raison. Cependant, au fond, un pincement au cœur s'était fait remarqué. Il se gratta le nez et essaya de ne plus sourire pour ne pas mettre en colère son aîné, que tout le monde savait assez susceptible. Il lui attrapa doucement les épaules et exerça une légère pression.

« - Ce n'est pas un problème, ça, mon ptit Kaillou

Le chinois devint rouge écarlate en s'entendant dire cela. Les mots lui avaient échappés. Il fit un sourire qu'il aurait voulu sincère mais qui ressemblait à une affreuse lippe. Le russe, lui, ne semblait pas y avoir fait attention. Il jetait son désespoir en maugréant contre le plafond dont le crépi n'était pas assez régulier à son goût. Rei resta sans bouger, le temps de sentir la pression retomber. Il prit l'adolescent tatoué par le menton et lui baissa délicatement le visage. La sensation de l'avoir si près de lui était assez étrange. Puis cet air étonné qui adoucissait ses traits était vraiment trop mignon. Rei retrouva le sourire.

« - Arrête de t'en faire pour ça ! Je vais t'aider ! Okiop ?

Kai tourna la tête, gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire traiter comme un gamin qui a peur du noir. Le chinois prit ce silence comme un accord.

« - Quand as-tu rendez-vous ?

« - …Mercredi…

« - Bien. Mercredi…Après-demain…Demain tu viendras avec moi, nous irons faire quelques courses

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna jusqu'à leur chambre. Il se faisait tard…et puis, Rei devait bien l'avouer, il était pressé d'arriver au lendemain et la perspective d'une journée tout seul avec le russe l'enchantait.

oOo

Le neko s'étira tout en étouffant un dernier bâillement. Il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse, pleine de rêves fabuleux. Après quelques minutes de motivations, il se décida à abandonner son lit chaud et douillet et posa le pied au sol. Un sourire se dessina involontairement lorsqu'il passa à côté de son copain de chambrée. Il était vraiment mignon et le voir dormir accroissait encore son charme. Il le détailla quelques secondes, ses yeux s'attardant soudain sur la protubérance sous la couette.

« - Hey bah mon cochon ! Elle doit vraiment être à ton goût pour te faire cet effet là ! C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça !

Etouffant un nouveau bâillement, Rei quitta la pièce en rigolant. Il se sentait comme une mère bienveillante, couvant son petit garçon adoré.

Ce matin là, Kai se réveilla après une longue grâce matinée. Les yeux encore tout collés de sommeil, la couverture enroulée autour de lui, il semblait mal à l'aise. Rei se mit à rigoler après le voir avancer directement jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« - Vous ne le trouvez pas…bizarre, ces temps ci ? Demanda Tyson après que le russe eut refermé la porte.

Max acquiesça, suivit par Kenny. Rei se mit une fois de plus à rigoler.

« - Il est amoureux.

Une fois de plus, il sentit un pincement désagréable au fond de lui-même. Mais la vue des trois autres, les yeux exorbités, balaya ce sentiment déplaisant.

oOo

La grande surface n'était pas très loin de leur appartement. Ils prirent cependant le bus. Kai n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le matin bien que le chinois ait essayé d'engager la conversation.

« - Que compte tu lui faire à manger ?

« - …J'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas cuisiner. Ca mange quoi un français ?

Rei se remit à rire. Quand il pensait à elle, Kai était si … expressif, comparé à sa nature laconique. Il décida d'essayer d'en profiter pour grappiller quelques informations sur cette femme mystère. Pas qu'il était intéressé, non, mais bon, juste un peu quand même.

« - Le mieux à faire, je pense, c'est de choisir quelque chose qui te tente quand tu passes devant ! Si tu n'es pas très doué en cuisine, prends quelque chose de simple à faire.

Voguant au fil des rayons, Kai cherchait quelque chose alors que Rei, tenté de tout les cotés, remplissait le chariot de choses futiles et inutiles. Contrairement au russe, il ne comprenait pas beaucoup le français alors il prenait les articles qui lui paraissaient appétissants sur la boîte, sans vraiment savoir de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Kai finit par se laisser tenter par de la viande rouge. Alors qu'il était en train de choisir, Rei profita de cette déconcentration pour entamer les questions.

« - Dis, elle ressemble a quoi ta copine ?

Kai sursauta, le rouge lui envahissant les joues.

« - Eh bien…sa taille est un peu supérieure à la mienne, les cheveux châtain foncés, ils sont souples et soyeux mais pas très long. Ses yeux brillent tellement que je ne peux pas vraiment en définir la couleur, mais ils sont magnifiques. Et ses muscles… /1/

Le russe se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec envie, Rei le regardait faire. Cette fois ce n'était pas qu'un petit pincement mais un sacré coup qu'il venait de se recevoir. Ça n'avait plus l'air d'une petite amourette mais d'un vrai grand amour. Puis c'était quoi cte fille ? Une Amélie Mauresmo brune ? Depuis quand Kai aimait-il les boudins plein de muscles ?

« - Je t'aurais plutôt vu avec une petite princesse qui joue du piano…

Kai le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Rei détourna le regard. Une fois encore, les mots avaient glissés un peu trop vite et il n'avait pas pu les retenir.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Bah j'en sais rien. Je t'imagine bien avec une jeune fille distinguée et bien élevée. Tout les deux vous formeriez le couple Jet Set de l'année et…

« - T'as de ces préjugés ! Coupa Kai en fronçant les sourcils.

Le chinois allait s'excuser mais l'ado tatoué était déjà reparti dans la contemplation des bouts de viande alignés dans le bac réfrigérant avec un petit sourire à peine perceptible. Il se décida à aller demander au boucher la viande la plus tendre. Ce serait d'autant plus simple.

« - Qu'as-tu choisi finalement ?

« - Du filet de cheval. Avec ça, je ferais des courgettes et des pommes rissolées. Ca devrait aller, non ?

En voyant la mine décomposée du chinois, Kai s'arrêta.

« - Ce n'est pas bien ? Demanda t-il, inquiet.

« - Si…mais…du cheval ? Tu es sûr ?

« - Oui ! Le boucher m'a dit que les français en mangeaient !

« - Admettons, les français veulent du vin aussi ! Et puis faut bien que tu lui offres des chocolats, non ?

Kai fronça les sourcils et acquiesça. L'idée ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça mais s'il le fallait…

Arrivé devant le rayon, un mal de crâne commença à l'envahir. Comment il allait s'y prendre ? Il chercha un vendeur, en vain. (wouhou ! ce jeu de mot terrible ! ;;)

« - Et maintenant ? On choisi quoi ?

Le russe soupira. Il avait encore eut une idée de génie. Rei le sorti de sa tirade mélodramatique en lui mettant une bouteille sous le nez.

« - Il y a de la pub pour ça un peu partout. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ça ?

Kai regarda la bouteille à l'étiquette colorée. Faisant courir son regard autour de lui, il aperçu les nombreuses affiches avec cette fameuse bouteille en décoration. Il l'attrapa par le goulot et la posa dans le chariot.

« - Ca ira pour ça.

oOo

Accoudé sur la barre du chariot, le russe se grattait la tête d'un air distrait, espérant avoir pensé à tout. Il détestait faire les magasins, entouré de tous ces gens qui le touchaient et le poussaient, piaillant et ricanant. Il commençait à avoir vraiment mal à la tête.

Il sursauta et manqua de s'étaler alors que le caddie s'écartait de lui, lorsque Rei lui sauta sur le dos, passant les bras de part et d'autre de son cou, affichant une petite boite de Pyrénéens.

« - Ceux là sont très bons ! Au chocolat noir en plus Ton préféré !

« - Ah oui ! Merci ! Je les avais oubliés ceux là. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour occuper les petits ?

« - Pour les autres, je pense qu'on va aller faire un bowling. J'ai vu qu'il y en avait un pas trop loin. Je te promets au moins la paix jusqu'à minuit.

« - Ok. Merci.

« - Dis tu me la présentera ?

« - Qui ?

« - Bah ! Ta copine !

« - Oh… Pas demain. Mais si ça se passe bien, oui.

Kai était écarlate. ­Rei était vraiment gentil mais il devenait un peu envahissant. Il essaya de sortir de sa tête l'image des présentations et la tête présumée du chinois en le voyant, en déposant les commissions sur le tapis roulant. Ses pensées furent écartées alors qu'il se mit à râler sur le chinois qui avait rempli le caddie de choses plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

oOo

Le lendemain après-midi, Kai avait étalé ses courses devant lui pour établir son plan d'attaque. Il fallait d'abord qu'il fasse l'entrée. Salade aux noix, ça, il savait faire. Puis un gâteau de sa composition, et pour finir il couperait ses courgettes pour que ce soit rapide le soir même.

Il était couvert de farine lorsque Rei entra dans la cuisine, tout sourire et lui tendit un splendide bouquet de roses rouges. Kai resta médusé en regardant le chinois avec ses fleurs.

« - Qu… ?

Le brun posa les fleurs sur la table et épousseta les joues pleines de farine de son vis-à-vis.

« - On avait oublié les fleurs. C'est plus romantique si tu lui offres des fleurs !

Tout en parlant, il passa la main dans les cheveux bleu-gris pour faire tomber la poudre blanchâtre. Le russe lui attrapa la main fermement et tourna la tête, embarrassé.

« - Merci pour les fleurs.

C'était au tour du neko d'être confus. Il se laissait aller. La gentillesse de son capitaine ces derniers temps lui avait fait prendre quelques libertés qu'il ne se serait jamais permises encore quelques jours plus tôt.

« - Si t'as besoin d'aide, je suis à côté, proposa le brun avant de faire demi-tour.

« - Attends, Rei, …

Il se racla la gorge et continua en le regardant enfin.

« - Si tu sais faire les gâteaux, je veux bien de ton aide.

oOo

Les cadets s'étant proposés pour dresser la table, Kai tomba des nues en voyant le résultat. Laissant tomber le mouchoir qui entourait sa main blessée. Il avait réussi à se peler la main en même temps que les courgettes. Bref, ses coéquipiers étaient donc capables de faire quelque chose de soigné.

« - C'est…Commença Kai.

« - Très joli Fini Rei avec un sourire.

Le chinois tapa sur l'épaule du russe dans un geste qui se voulait encourageant et parti se changer dans la chambre pendant que l'adolescent tatoué regardait, hypnotisé, la table, détaillant le décor.

La petite table rectangulaire de la cuisine avait été installée au milieu du salon d'ordinaire si dépouillé. Les lumières tamisées, donnaient une impression de chaleur plus qu'agréable. La table, affichant une nappe rouge bordeaux, elle-même recouverte d'une autre petite nappe à thé blanche, posée en diagonale, supportait deux chandeliers, élevant chacun une bougie d'un blanc nacré. La vaisselle de porcelaine, était ornée d'un liseré argenté, rappelant les couverts étincelant et le métal des bougeoirs. Et pour finir, une rose blanche unique entourée de deux roses rouges occupaient le centre de la table.

« - Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé tout ça ? Finit enfin par demander le russe.

« - C'est la dame à l'étage du dessous qui nous a aidés ! Elle nous a bien conseillé visiblement ! Répondit Max en souriant.

Le neko ressorti de la chambre, coupant court à la discussion.

« - Allez ! Il est tant que nous y allions. Je commence à avoir faim ! Mentit-il pour faire décoller les jeunes beybladeurs.

Kai, une fois seul, se mit à tourner en rond, après une douche, il mit de la musique pour essayer de se détendre. Il se vautra dans le canapé en soufflant, traduisant les paroles de « Get Over ». Il n'était pas mal ce CD. Rei avait l'habitude de laisser traîner ses trucs un peu partout. Ce type n'était vraiment pas soigneux.

La sonnette retentit et Kai se leva d'un bond. Déjà ?

« - Je … J'ARRIVE !

Il fit un tour de la pièce pour voir si tout était en ordre et partit lui ouvrir après s'être recoiffé vite fait. Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer le grand brun. Le français entra avec un grand sourire et après avoir refermé la porte, Kai lui passa devant pour le conduire dans le salon. Axel l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira contre lui, posant ses lèvres doucement contre celles de Kai. Leur baiser s'approfondit doucement.

Le jeune homme brun le savait. Kai avait du mal à se lâcher pendant la première demie heure et après ça allait nettement mieux. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait flashé. Il paraissait si triste et agacé par le monde entier, qu'il avait décidé de prendre soin de lui. Il avait lutté durant près de deux semaines pour que le russe accepte de lui parler. Après tout était allé très vite. Lui, qui avait à son actif une vingtaine de petites amies, toutes plus belles et désirables les unes que les autres, avait été séduit par l'étranger. Et ça, il ne le regrettait pas. Loin de là.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Axel garda l'adolescent étranger dans ses bras quelques secondes. Kai fit courir ses doigts sur le bras de son copain, jusqu'à sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, lui offrant enfin un sourire.

Axel fit la même tête que son chéri en voyant la table si bien mise. Une fois de plus, il prit Kai entre ses bras, dos contre son torse et lui embrassa le cou par-dessus l'épaule. Kai se laissait faire, un air plein de tendresse sur le visage. Aucun des Blade Breakers ne l'aurait reconnu en le voyant agir ainsi.

« - Tu me fais visiter ?

« - Hein ? Euh, ouais, bien sûr. Donc là c'est le salon, décoré pour l'occasion.

Ne lâchant pas sa main, il le mena à travers les diverses pièces, la honte l'envahissant après avoir ouvert chacune des chambres autres que celle qu'il partageait avec Rei, en voyant les tas d'immondices s'élever plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Son jeune partenaire, ne commentait pas, gardant un sourire ourlé sur ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta cependant devant une photo affichée dans le salon.

" - Ce sont eux tes amis ?

" - Ouais. Là c'est Rei, tu vois ? Et là, Tyson et Max, puis caché derrière son ordinateur, c'est Kenny.

" - Ils ont l'air gentils !

" - Ouais. Enfin, le plus souvent ils sont pénibles mais bon…

Le brun déposa un rapide bisou sur la joue du russe et repartit vers le salon.

" - Cette table est vraiment jolie !

" - Merci Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

" - Je veux bien du coca, si tu en as !

" - Pas de problème.

Kai partit vers la cuisine d'un pas rapide. Il était nerveux. Servant un verre de coca, en mettant autant dans le verre qu'à côté, il soupira. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il se prit un verre d'Oasis et repartit rejoindre son amant. Après un bref petit câlin et quelques bisous dans le cou, il se releva.

" -Viens donc t'asseoir, je vais mettre à cuire !

Axel était amusé de l'embarras de Kai. C'était toujours comme cela. Il s'exécuta et vint s'asseoir docilement à la place dont le russe venait de tirer la chaise.

Dans la cuisine, l'étranger versa les rondelles de courgettes dans une casserole et les pommes rissolées dans une friteuse avant de mettre un peu d'huile d'olive dans une poêle pour saisir la viande. Rei lui avait fait deux belles tranches dans le filet pour qu'il puisse les cuire plus facilement. Posant délicatement les deux morceaux de cheval dans l'huile bouillante, il prit la salade dans le réfrigérateur et amena l'entrée sur la table. Il s'assit à sa place et fit un sourire par lequel il espérait cacher un peu son embarras.

" - Salade aux noix ! Je te sers ?

" - Volontiers.

Le jeune homme, courtois, bien que détestant les noix qui fichait à coup sûr des aphtes, se laissa servir une grosse part de salade. Se servant également, Kai, porta la fourchette à sa bouche, se sentant d'un coup, plus détendu. L'imitant, son jeune compagnon, enfourna une pleine fourchette puis serra les dents, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. De toutes évidences, Kai avait eu la main lourde sur le vinaigre. Se retenant de tousser pour ne pas le froisser, Axel ingurgita l'acide salade aux noix en gardant un sourire indulgent.

Le russe soupira, rassuré de le voir manger et débarrassa le plat.

" - Tu veux que je rince ton assiette ? (il pourrait carrément les changer mais bon, il a pas l'habitude, hein !)

" - S'il te plait, oui !

Kai attrapa l'assiette et l'emmena avec lui. Son compagnon hors de vue, le brun avala une boule de mie de pain et bu un demi litre d'eau pour faire passer le goût aigre de l'entrée, encore incrusté dans tous les recoins de sa bouche.

Dans sa cuisine, le russe retourna la viande, déjà carbonisée d'un côté. Cependant, ce détail ne sembla pas le choquer. Il sortit les pommes rissolées de la friteuse et les égoutta avant de les versées sur une feuille d'essuie-tout au fond d'un plat. Il apporta le plat de pomme de terre sur la table.

" - Je vais chercher le reste.

Le français ouvrit des grands yeux en découvrant les féculents calcinés. Il se mit à sourire encore plus devant les efforts fournis par le russe. Kai réapparu avec un plat de rondelles de courgettes qui avaient l'air mangeables et deux tranches de viande reposant sur une épaisse croûte noire de chair brûlée. Axel se fit servir et revenant une dernière fois de la cuisine, Kai versa un verre de vin à son compagnon.

Jugeant nécessaire de boire un bon coup avant d'entamer ce repas, on ne peut plus « original » le brun prit une grande gorgée de vin âcre et surtout chaud. Il l'avala avec difficulté et sourit une fois de plus, amusé. Puis, après avoir goûté aux courgettes à moitié crues et aux pommes de terre trop cuites et croquant sous les dents, il essaya de couper sa tranche de viande, luttant et faisant grincer la fourchette dans l'assiette pour passer la couche de charbon, il posa ses couverts, regardant l'air pitoyable que tirait Kai.

" - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Kai releva la tête et le regarda, déçu.

" - J'étais content de t'inviter… mais je suis vraiment nul en cuisine. Tout est mauvais…

Axel se leva et alla s'agenouiller à côté de la chaise de son amoureux. Il caressa doucement la joue du russe qui finit par le regarder.

" - Je suis désolé…

Le français souriait toujours. Il se releva et le tenant par le menton, il l'embrassa, sans le brusquer.

" - Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'excuser. Tu es vraiment mignon. J'ai bien vu tous les efforts que tu avais fais, ça me fait vraiment très, très plaisir ! Je te l'assure !

Croisant les bras autour du cou du jeune russe, il le serra contre lui, lui déposant un petit bisou dans les cheveux.

" - Allez ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Fais moi un grand sourire.

Kai ne put retenir son grand sourire. Axel était attendrissant. Il prit la main tendu et se releva pour finir blotti dans les bras du français.

" - Allez, je t'invite au resto ! Tu as bien tout éteint dans la cuisine ?

" - Oui !

Le français l'embrassa en lui caressant la joue.

" - Tu sais que je t'adore toi ?

oOo

/1/ Je pars du principe de Rei et Kai se parlent en japonais où Koibito signifie petit(e) ami(e). Donc Kai ne ment pas !

_NdK : Bon, j'arrête mon premier chapitre ici parce que sinon je sais pas comment couper ! lol La suite ne devrait pas tarder ( peut-être même ce soir ! -), elle est écrite mais elle me va pas alors faut que je la bosse au fur et à mesure XD (par contre la fin elle est pas encore écrite ;) A bientôt ! J'espère que ça vous à plu ! _


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : pff, j'en sais rien. Yaoï, Il y aura un lemon quelque part dedans si j'arrive à l'écrire ! lol Pas dans ce chapitre ci en tout cas ! dsl .

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Yaoï signifie relations homosexuelles masculine, si cela vous dérange… bah c'est dommage pour vous mais privez vous de ma fantastique fanfic. XP

Lemon : va y avoir du cul, quoi. Pareil, si ça gêne, by-bye.

**ENVOLES-MOI**

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque les Blade Breakers rentèrent, il était déjà 1 heure passée. Le chinois avait réussi à faire traîner les choses mais le froid avait eu raison d'eux. Rei fut assez surprit de trouver les reste d'un repas à peine entamé et surtout de l'absence du russe. Il n'émit pourtant aucun commentaire devant ses coéquipiers. Il ne voulait pas que ceux-ci puissent rendre leur aîné mal à l'aise sitôt qu'il referait surface.

Tout le monde partit se coucher après une bonne douche. Rei mit longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil, son regard était attiré par le lit désert de son colocataire. De prime abord, il avait pensé que le russe était parti raccompagner sa copine jusqu'à chez elle, aussi laborieux que fut le dîner qu'il lui avait proposé, mais cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures qu'ils étaient rentrés et Kai brillait toujours par son absence.

oOo

Vers cinq heure, cependant, le chinois ouvrit les yeux et distingua le corps finement musclé se glisser dans le lit sur sa droite.

« - Kai ? Alors, comment ça c'est passé ?

« - J'ai sommeil. Répondit le tatoué d'un ton froid.

Rei n'insista pas, repensant au carnage qu'il avait découvert en nettoyant les restes de l'infructueux dîner, puis replongea facilement dans son sommeil récemment interrompu, rassuré de savoir son aîné rentré.

oOo

Kai dormait encore lorsque les autres déjeunèrent. Le chinois était venu plusieurs fois voir l'adolescent dormir. Il avait l'air si naïf et innocent comme cela que c'en était presque choquant. Le mystère que Kai gardait autour de sa personne avait toujours piqué au vif la curiosité du brun. Il avait envie de connaître mieux le phénix, mais celui-ci se murait inlassablement dans un laconisme navrant. Pourtant, deux jours auparavant, il était persuadé d'avoir franchi une ou deux barrières et de s'être rapproché du jeune homme. Mais en y réfléchissant à présent, il savait pertinemment que son imagination avait toujours été un brin débordante.

Kai ouvrit les yeux, son regard croisant celui de l'observateur. Ce dernier c'était attendu à être traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux, et pourtant, le jeune homme n'en avait rien fait. Il tourna le dos au chinois, reposant la tête sur ses bras croisés et souffla, presque dans un murmure :

« - Laisse moi, s'il te plait.

Le plus jeune resta hébété pendant quelques secondes puis, comme à son habitude, fit le contraire de ce qu'il lui était demandé. C'est ainsi qu'il s'assit, sans gêne, sur le bord du lit et posa la main sur la forme chaude cachée sous la couverture. (Sur l'épaule, hein ! allez pas me chercher une autre forme dissimulée sous la couverture !)

« - Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

« - Fous moi la paix.

Chiant comme pas deux, Rei prit le bord de la couette et découvrit un Kai roulé en boule.

« - Tu ne vas pas me jouer la midinet…

Sa phrase resta en suspend lorsqu'il vit les yeux brillant du phénix.

« - Tu….tu, tu, tu… tu pleures ?

Kai arracha l'édredon des mains du chinois et le ramena sur sa tête après avoir maugréé quelque chose du genre « Ca va pas la tête ? Arrête de boire et laisse moi dormir ».

Une fois l'effet de surprise dissipé, Rei attaqua de nouveau. Il passa par le pied du lit et rampa le long du lit, le long du corps du russe. Il sentit ses joues se teinter. Cela faisait tout de même un drôle d'effet de se frotter ainsi à l'homme de ses rêves.

Rei secoua la tête pour vider son esprit et arriva enfin face au visage de son ami. Kai n'avait pas bougé et ne regarda pas non plus le chinois allongé sur lui. Le brun lui prit le visage entre deux doigts et l'obligea à le regarder.

« - Maintenant, tu ne peux plus fuir. Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu gardes tout pour toi.

« - Tu ne peux rien pour moi de toutes façons.

« - Racontes moi et je te dirai si je peux ou non t'aider.

« - Je l'ai plaqué.

Rei, surprit, s'assit sur les hanches de l'adolescent en dessous de lui.

« - Quoi ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

Kai tourna la tête en soupirant.

« - La soirée a déjà mal commencé. T'as vu les restes de mon dîner…

« - Ce n'est qu'un côté matériel. Pourquoi l'as-tu plaquée ? Ce n'était qu'un dîner raté…

Le russe se renfrogna, dégageant son antagoniste de sur lui. Rei avait glissé et était tombé sur le coté des jambes de Kai.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Fous moi la paix maintenant.

A contrecœur, il le laissa seul dans la chambre et essaya de s'intéresser à autre chose, sans réelle conviction. Pendant plusieurs jours, le russe refusa de quitter son lit et restait prostré, sans vouloir voir qui que ce soit, mis à part le chinois –qui, je le rappelle, partageait sa chambre- et lui apportait à manger. Mais il ne le questionnait plus, posait juste, de temps à autre, sa main sur le front du russe pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

oOo

Evidemment, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Kai tomba malade, et contre un torrent de menace fusant d'entre ses lèvres, Rei appela le médecin. Bien entendu, il savait pertinemment que le russe refusait de se faire examiner parce qu'il avait honte d'être tombé malade. Il y a quelques temps déjà, alors qu'ils étaient en Australie, le chinois avait été obligé de porter Kai, de force, et sur son dos, jusqu'à l'hôpital pour que le malade puisse se faire opérer d'une péritonite.

En raccrochant, le brun soupira. Il espérait que le phénix ne ferait pas d'esclandre en voyant le praticien arriver. Il fut plutôt étonné de voir le russe si silencieux alors qu'il se faisait examiner. Il s'était presque attendu à voir le docteur fuir en courant, les bras en l'air, hurlant que ce type était un monstre. Lorsque ce dernier sortit de la chambre, bel et bien vivant, il vint s'entretenir avec Rei, le seul qui paraissait un minimum mature. Faut-il préciser que les trois autres jouaient à chat perché dans le salon ?

« - Bien. Son état n'est pas inquiétant mais il va tout de même falloir surveiller qu'il prenne bien ses médicaments pendant une petite semaine.

« - …Et de quoi souffre t-il ?

« - Rien de bien important. Il a surtout été fragilisé par sa dénutrition. Pour le moment, je lui ai administré un sédatif léger, il devrait dormir jusqu'à demain matin. De plus, il me faudrait son visa ainsi que ses papiers d'identité pour que vous puissiez toucher les remboursements des soins médicaux.

« - Oui, bien entendu. Mais il faut que je les cherche. Je peux vous les faire parvenir dès que je les aurais ?

« - Oui. Vous n'aurez qu'à laisser des photocopies à ma secrétaire.

Une fois remercié et salué, le généraliste prit congé. Rei, quant à lui, se mit en quête des papiers au milieu de l'amoncellement administratif. Il avait réussi à comprendre cela dans les dires du médecin et malheureusement que très peu d'autres choses. Il fallait vraiment qu'il travaille son français. Près de trois heures de recherche plus tard, le chinois fut frappé par sa propre stupidité. Il savait très bien que le russe gardait ses papiers avec lui, il partit donc fouiner dans le blouson de Kai. Entre les paquets de chewing-gum, les tickets de carte bleue et autres petits grigris que le russe trimbalait, à la grande surprise du chinois, Rei attrapa un portefeuille en cuir foncé. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il retourna au salon pour entreprendre sa fouille, déjà pressé d'y découvrir quelque vérité sur le chef des Blade Breakers.

Son avidité ne fut pourtant pas assouvie. Aucune photo. Le chinois soupira et ouvrit le passeport. Il sourit en voyant la photo d'un jeune Kai, les sourcils froncés et les cheveux longs plus ou moins aplatis attachés en catogan, les quelques mèches rebelles retombant sur son visage.

« - Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé avec des cheveux longs ! Commenta Rei en parlant au visa.

Il ouvrit le coté du porte-monnaie pour attraper la carte d'identité mais celui-ci lui échappa. Les pièces se répandirent dans toute le salon, roulant sous le moindre meuble.

« - Oups… Décidément ! Même tes affaires me fuient !

En soupirant, il commença à ramasser les fugitives lorsque sous un petit tas, il découvrit une carte de visite de ce qui lui semblait être un restaurant (je vous rappelle que Rei ne sait pas lire l'alphabet occidental et comprend à peine le français, bien qu'il ai fait de nombreux progrès en un mois) avec, au dos de cette petite carte, une inscription.

**AX♥L : 06 82 21 70 12**

Il jura. Les Européens utilisaient de ces hiéroglyphes incompréhensibles ! Il avait cependant reconnu le cœur. Et il lui semblait connaître la dernière lettre. Faisant un tour d'horizon, et s'apercevant qu'il était seul, Rei laissait ses idées les plus farfelues l'envahir. Discrètement, il emprunta le téléphone portable de Kai. ♥ voulait dire amour et trouver ça dans le porte monnaie du russe signifiait que c'était le numéro de sa copine. C'était l'évidence même !

Le chinois composa les chiffres, un à un, et écouta les sonneries défiler. Il sursauta lorsque une voix masculine grave et chaude lui répondit.

« - Kai ?

Rei rougit et raccrocha. La boulette. Il effaça rapidement les preuves de son appel et se mit à ramasser les pièces qui jonchaient toujours le sol. Le rouge lui remonta aux joues lorsqu'il repensa à la voix grave de l'homme.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Kai se sentait mieux. Il avait reprit ses habitudes, se lever tôt, déjeuner seul et faire un peu de gymnastique. Rei avait été surprit de ne pas le trouver dans son lit, en se levant, et le chercha dans l'appartement. Il était devant le canapé, faisant des pompes, appuyé sur le seul poing droit, l'autre bras étant replié dans son dos.

« - Kai ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais être au lit ! Vas t'allonger ! Je vais t'apporter de la soupe !

« - Ca va, merci. Je suis en forme. Puis j'ai déjà déjeuné.

« - Tu as encore bu ton café noir ! Tu sais pourtant que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé…Et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Kai s'était relevé et lui avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« - Ca va.

Rei resta planté sur place. Les doigts du russe étaient plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et s'apprêta à répliquer. Mais c'est à ce moment, qu'il s'aperçu que le jeune homme l'avait déjà planté là. Il était à coté de la porte d'entrée et enfilait son blouson.

« - Attends ! Mais… où tu vas ? Je veux venir !

Kai haussa les sourcils et regarda le chinois.

« - Tu n'es pas prêt.

« - J'en ai pour deux secondes et demi ! J'ai besoin de sortir ! Me laisse pas encore tout seul avec les autres, je vais devenir fou.

Cette fois-ci, Kai acquiesça intérieurement. Trop de Tyson nuit à la santé.

« - Tu as deux minutes, pas une de plus.

Le chinois partit dans la chambre en courant. Il ôta son pyjama et sauta dans ses vêtements. Voilà pourquoi il se douchait le soir. Pour un jour que Kai le surprenne de bon matin et accepte de l'emmener. Il enfila sa dernière chaussure en sautillant pour rejoindre l'entrée. 1 minutes 48 secondes. Record pulvérisé.

« - Ca y est ! Je suis…prêt… Kai ?

Rei resta les yeux écarquillés. L'entrée était déserte. Il regarda dans la cuisine, le salon et à tout hasard le placard de l'entrée.

« - Bah ? Où t'es ?

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et regarda sur le palier. Personne. Ce stupide beybladeur n'était tout de même pas parti sans lui ! Au moment où il refermait la porte, dégoûté, l'interphone se manifesta. Le chinois regarda l'engin et décrocha. Kai prit la parole avant que Rei n'aie eut le temps de se manifester.

« - Qu'est ce que tu branles ? Je te préviens, je pars !

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de se fendre en un grand sourire.

« - J'arrive tout de suite !

Il sortit sur le palier, claquant la porte derrière lui, descendit les escaliers plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait tout en enfilant son blouson. Arrivé en bas, il ouvrit la porte du hall à la volée, se prit les pieds dans le tapis et …

Kai attrapa Rei au vol. Il avait vu son coéquipier faire un vol plané qui se terminerait sans aucun doute par un crash phénoménal. La puissance avec laquelle le chinois lui tomba dessus, le projeta lui-même à terre.

« - Ca va ? Demanda le russe, inquiet.

Le brun le rassura par un hochement de tête et l'aîné sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Depuis quand se devait-il de rattraper les maladresses des autres ? Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il redoutait juste que sa promenade soit compromise et que ce fût bien la seule et unique raison. C'est pour cela qu'il redressa le neko brusquement, l'écartant de sur lui.

« - T'es vraiment pas possible ! Tu ne regardes donc jamais où tu marches ?

Kai se releva et souffla en s'époussetant.

« - Rh ! BOULET !

Rei se releva doucement.

« - Excuse moi. C'est parce que je pensais que tu ne m'attendrais pas.

« - Pfff, tu pensais franchement que j'allais t'abandonner là ?

Kai soupira en secouant la tête et commença à avancer. Il se refusait à regarder le jeune asiatique pour ne pas se remettre à rougir. Mais en remarquant que celui-ci ne le suivait pas, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et prit un air blasé.

« - Alors ? Tu viens ou il faut que je te tienne la main ?

« - Il faut que tu me tiennes la main.

Le neko ouvrit de grands yeux et garda la tête baissée en se maudissant. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dire autre chose que des conneries ? Il eut l'impression que sa mâchoire inférieure percutait durement le sol quand il vit son aîné lui tendre la main. Il se sentit avancer, son corps ayant plus d'influence que sa raison. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Rei se vit assener une tape sur la main.

« - Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Tu n'as plus trois ans ! Allez, en route, il fait froid ! (oui, j'aurais pu mettre « ça caille » mais ça n'aurait fait rire que moi ;; )

En voyant le jeune tatoué sourire, Rei ne pu retenir le sien. Il accéléra le pas pour se remettre à la hauteur de Kai et se cala à la même allure.

Plus tard, Kai se retourna et soupira en voyant Rei encore arrêté quelques mètres en arrière. Il partit le rejoindre et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, avec une légère pression pour le faire réagir.

Rei regardait le ciel, les couleurs de l'aube rose et bleu pâle lui semblaient magnifiques. Des étoiles dansaient dans ses yeux et un énorme sourire lui dévorait la moitié du visage. Il s'imaginait dans ce square, Kai lui attrapant délicatement la main. Celui-ci se pencherait vers son oreille, en faisant attention de ne pas couper le contact visuel. Et doucement, tout doucement, il lui glisserait la main dans la nuque et lui dirait des mots doux, aussi doux que la brise printanière qui balaye les dernières lueurs devant un coucher de soleil sur la plage. « Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé »

« - Rei ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

Le russe commença à se demander si le chinois ne s'était pas cogné la tête en tombant devant le hall. Il posa son autre main sur la deuxième épaule et le secoua légèrement, il commençait presque à être inquiet.

« - Rei ?

Toujours plongé dans ses rêveries, Rei, au summum du bonheur passa ses bras autour du cou du russe.

« - Moi aussi.

« - Quoi ?

Cela eu pour effet de ramener le brun à la réalité. Une chute plutôt brutale. Son atmosphère romantique explosa en une centaine d'éclats de diamant avec un bruit de verre brisé. Il piqua un fard et ôta ses mains, en voyant son prince charmant, les sourcils surélevés à l'extrême dans une expression d'incompréhension totale.

Il eut un petit rire qu'il aurait voulu naturel mais qui était étrangement crispé et sonore. Les traits de Kai se détendirent. Il se retourna, le contact visuel étant devenu un peu trop intime à ses yeux.

« - Tu devrais rentrer. Tu es peut-être malade.

« - Mais non !

Il avait haussé le ton plus qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Kai lui jeta un coup d'œil, commençant à trouver son partenaire des plus étranges, et mit cela sur le fait de l'heure matinale.

« - Alors viens et arrête de rêvasser !

oOo

Après une petite vingtaine de minutes de marche, Kai arriva au parcours santé d'un parc municipal. Il commença par s'étirer. Rei, lui, avait froid. Il sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il était content d'être avec Kai, oui. Mais il regrettait amèrement la chaleur de son lit.

Durant le trajet, ils n'avaient presque pas parlé. Rei essayait de balayer l'humiliation qui le rongeait pour les évènements du matin, et Kai, fidèle à lui-même, n'usait pas de salive inutilement. Le russe s'échauffait de façon machinale, comme un vieux tic, il connaissait l'enchaînement des mouvements à accomplir. Ce matin là, il était préoccupé. Il avait toujours apprécié la présence de Rei. Ou du moins, elle le gênait moins que celle des autres. Cependant, là, il la trouvait incommodante. Le fil des évènements avait prit une tournure étrange. Et cela lui occupait les idées. Durant tout le chemin, il n'avait pas trouvé un seul sujet de conversation, ayant trop de mal à se détacher de ses pensées.

Dans un raclement de gorge, Kai posa son blouson sur les épaules du chinois. Celui-ci était gelé, ça se voyait. Il espérait que son geste paraîtrait naturel. Avant que le brun n'ait le temps d'émettre quelconque commentaire, Kai commença à courir.

Rei resta pantois et regarda le russe s'éloigner. Le blouson de cuir était vraiment chaud. Il l'avait réchauffé d'un coup. A moins que ce ne soit l'émotion. Le neko se laissa enivrer quelques instants par l'odeur musquée mais pas du tout désagréable de Kai, puis il se mit à courir à son tour pour rattraper le russe qui s'était, lui, arrêté à quelques mètres, au premier obstacle.

Kai était pendu par les bras, les jambes croisées, et remontait ses épaules à la hauteur de ses mains, musclant bras et épaules. Il faisait cela avec une aisance déconcertante. Surtout en pensant que ces derniers jours il n'avait pas fait le moindre exercice. Sur un air de défi, Rei posa les blousons sur la rambarde et prit la place du tatoué lorsque celui-ci eût fini ses cinquante flexions. Curieux, Kai resta sur place en reprenant son échauffement. Rei parvint à deux flexions en une dizaine de minutes.

Le russe reprit sa course, sourire aux lèvres. Mais il ne voulait pas que Rei voie ça. Il ne se moquait pas, était juste amusé par l'effort que déployait son coéquipier. Lui, avait été entraîné toute sa vie. Et encore, il ne s'agissait plus que d'un entretien pour ne pas trop se rouiller.

Lorsque le chinois rattrapa l'adolescent tatoué, celui-ci venait de finir sa neuvième épreuve. Une fois de plus, Rei posa les blousons et regarda d'un œil songeur l'instrument en bois puis regarda les explications. S'il avait tout compris, il fallait qu'il fasse le cochon pendu et qu'il remonte pour que ses coudes touchent ses genoux. Il soupira et peina à monter ses jambes par-dessus le tube. Il jeta un coup d'œil au russe qui faisait quelques assouplissements. Le t-shirt de son aîné remonta, découvrant le torse finement musclé, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Contemplant le spectacle, il en oublia sa position, la tête à l'envers, bras et jambes accrochés à un tube de métal gelé entre deux bouts de bois, et ne s'en souvint qu'en sentant ses mains glisser, c'est-à-dire trop tard pour se rattraper. Il tomba lourdement la tête dans le sable. Une douleur diffuse remonta le long de son dos.

Kai sursauta en entendant le bruit sourd et regarda dans la direction du chinois puis fonça vers lui, l'aidant à se relever doucement. Son cœur avait fait un bond. Pendant un moment il l'avait cru mort.

« - Mais ma parole ! Tu es vraiment malade ! Tu aurais pu te tuer !

Kai criait. Il avait eut peur. Il donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule du chinois et partit s'asseoir sur un banc, vexé par sa propre colère. Mais à peine assit, il revint auprès du brun et l'aida à se relever.

Rei avançait au ralentit. Il eut l'impression de mettre des heures à se relever. Le sang tapait dans ses tempes, lui décochant une migraine aiguë. Il sentit Kai lui remettre les blousons sur le dos, l'aidant à les enfiler, puis la chaleur du corps du russe se propagea contre lui. D'un geste instinctif, il noua ses membres autour du corps étranger lorsqu'il quitta le sol. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il comprit qu'il était sur le dos du jeune homme tatoué.

Kai le posa sur le banc où il était partit quelques minutes avant et lui demanda de s'allonger doucement. S'asseyant, il prit la tête du chinois sur ses genoux, lui dégageant le visage du sable et des cheveux qui y étaient collés. Ses gestes étaient tendres et doux. Rei n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

« - Qu'est ce que tu as foutu, c'est vraiment pas possible, ça !

Sa voix était un peu chevrotante. Maintenant que la pression était redescendue, il avait du mal à maîtriser ses nerfs. Il gérait toujours. Toujours. Mais de voir le beybladeur dans cet état, il en était malade. Le phénix se passa les mains dans les cheveux et souffla. Rei en profita pour s'asseoir. Ca commençait à aller mieux. La douleur tambourinait toujours dans ses tempes mais il pouvait maintenant ouvrir les yeux.

« - Excuse moi. C'était un accident, ma main a glissé.

« - Tu m'as fais une de ces peur…

« - Pardon. Mais ça va maintenant.

Rei resta sur éberlué quand Kai se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ce fût bref mais de sa part c'était déjà vraiment magnifique. Rei regarda l'heure.

« - Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais ça m'a donné faim tout ça !

Kai n'ajouta rien mais le regarda blasé. Il avait faillit se briser la nuque et il ne pensait qu'à manger. Ce gars était vraiment impossible, un estomac ambulant. Il sourit tout de même, rassuré.

« - Si tu as faim, c'est que tout va bien. Il y a une boulangerie juste à la sortie du parc, là. Je t'attends là.

« - Ok ! tu veux quelque chose ?

Kai secoua la tête et Rei partit en traînant un peu.

oOo

Kai se sentait fatigué. Sans pouvoir vraiment se l'expliquer, la présence de Rei lui devenait pesante. Lorsque le chinois était en sa présence, il se posait bien trop de questions, s'inquiétait pour un rien, Il soupira une nouvelle fois en pensant au chinois et malgré lui, un sourire ourla ses lèvres. Le brun avait laissé le blouson du russe sur le banc. Kai le ramassa et l'enfila. Il faisait tout de même frais en y repensant. Il resta à regarder les oiseaux du parc picorer ça et là. Il prit, dans sa poche, un petit paquet de gâteaux secs, les émietta et les lança distraitement aux pigeons arrivés en masse suite aux premières miettes.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Kai se retourna en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il vit Rei croquer à pleines dents dans un maxi croissant. Il resta à le regarder et le chinois releva la tête, lui faisant un sourire plein de résidus de viennoiserie. Puis il fronça les sourcils et se mit à courir vers lui, une ride lui barrant le front. Le russe haussa un sourcil. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait d'un coup. Arrivé près de lui, il fit de grand geste vers un corbeau majestueux dégustant les petits gâteaux. L'adolescent tatoué reporta son attention sur l'oiseau qui s'envolait en croassant.

« - Pourquoi tu nourris un corbeau ? C'est un présage funeste !

« - Je…

Il n'avait même pas remarquer que le volatile avait chassé les stupides pigeons habituels. Mais n'allait tout de même pas se rabaisser à lui dire qu'il avait baissé sa vigilance, surtout pour lui avouer que c'était pour le mater en douce. Rei se laissa tomber sur le banc et menaça Kai avec son croissant.

« - Il ne faut pas faire ça !

« - C'était des pigeons, je n'avais pas remarqué.

Kai sourit légèrement. Rei et ses dictons de grand-mère, alors ! Ce n'était qu'un oiseau, pas de quoi faire un drame. Le chinois engloutit son dernier morceau de croissant et aussitôt sortit un pain au chocolat de son paquet, qu'il tendit à Kai. Celui-ci le refusa poliment et l'autre mordit dedans.

« - Ils sont aimables dans cette boulangerie ! Ils m'ont offert ce pain gratuitement !

« - En effet… Bon, si on retrait ? Tu as du sable plein les cheveux.

« - Oh ? – il regarda en l'air d'un geste instinctif mais ne vit qu'une grosse mèche de cheveux de jais – oui, rentrons. Tu as fini ton parcours ?

« - Oui.

Oui son parcours était fini pour aujourd'hui, il y avait eu assez de catastrophes en cette journée. Kai se leva, avec à sa suite, le chinois. Sur le retour, Rei était bel et bien réveillé, soûlant le russe de paroles.

oOo

_Voilà la fin du chapitre 2. Oui, je sais, c'est encore Rei qui se prend tout mais ca reste qd mm gentil ! Ce chapitre me plaît toujours pas mais sinon je suis pas prête d'écrire la suite alors on dira qu'il était convenable. _

_Chapitre 3 : un voyage en perspetive. Je ne sais pas si je vais le poster tout de suite, ma bêta lectrice ne l'ayant pas encore lu me semble t-il ;_

_A bientôt ! _


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : pff, j'en sais rien. Yaoï, Il y aura un lemon quelque part dedans si j'arrive à l'écrire ! lol

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Yaoï signifie relations homosexuelles masculine, si cela vous dérange… bah c'est dommage pour vous mais privez vous de ma fantastique fanfic. XP

Lemon : va y avoir du cul, quoi. Pareil, si ça gêne, by-bye.

**ENVOLES-MOI**

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, Rei était en plein rêve tranquillement couché sur le coté lorsque le russe s'approcha de lui. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et le chinois roula sur le dos alors qu'il était en train de le secouer.

« - Rrrrr, moui, prends-moi comme une bête ! Grogna l'endormi.

Kai le lâcha, se relevant sous le coup de la surprise et jugea son coéquipier, les sourcils haussés. Puis, pour plus de précaution, alla chercher son oreiller afin d'étouffer…euh, de réveiller, pardon, le chinois. Au bout de quelques secondes de manque d'air, le brun commença à s'agiter. Ses doigts essayèrent d'attraper des fantômes invisibles. Kai délaissa l'oreiller, laissant l'autre se redresser, essoufflé et assez surprit de découvrir qui était son assassin. Mais le russe prit la parole avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« - Tu as reçu un appel de Chine. Ca a l'air important. Il faut que tu rappelles Lee. Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

Il reprit son oreiller pour le balancer dans son lit et quitta la pièce, laissant le neko, perplexe. Ce dernier allait se lever quand il sentit le tissu de son pyjama un peu trop tendu à son goût. Il souleva la couverture pour regarder et jura. Si Kai avait remarqué cela, il tuerait Lee. Pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin de quelque chose au moment où ça le foutait le plus dans l'embarras ?

Après quelques minutes de profondes inspirations, il se leva, échangea ses vêtements poisseux qu'il cacha au fond de son panier à linge contre une tenue en lin clair et rejoignit Kai dans le salon. Ne voyant personne d'autre, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. 7h05. Un air blasé envahit son visage alors qu'il prenait le téléphone et s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Assit au bar, avec son bol de café et ses biscottes, le russe se dit qu'il avait plutôt une belle vue. Mais une gorgée de café le ramena à la réalité et il secoua la tête. Il voyait l'asiatique de trois quart, assit, bien qu'il lui ai dit au moins cent fois de ne pas le faire, en tailleurs sur l'accoudoir de ce foutu canapé. Ca y est, il se sentait énervé. Une nouvelle gorgée du liquide noirâtre balaya une nouvelle fois tout sentiment. Il trempa sa biscotte (ça fait bizarre, non ? lol) et alors qu'il la sortait pour mordre dedans, laissa son geste en suspend, les yeux rivés sur Rei. Le brun était devenu bien blanc, puis ferma les yeux. Sa respiration s'était accélérée pourtant il raccrocha avec une lenteur exacerbante, gardant les yeux clos et le combiné en main. Kai resta à le regarder quelques instants.

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Demanda t-il, hésitant.

« - Ma grand-mère…est morte.

Le russe haussa la tête. La mort ne l'avait jamais rendu triste alors il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'air accablé du chinois, cependant, de le voir abattu comme ça le rendait lui-même morose. Il tenta de se souvenir de la formule adapté, qu'il lâcha presque brutalement étant donné qu'elle lui était revenu tout aussi violemment.

« - Mes condoléances.

« - Merci…

« - Tu…hm…tu t'entendais bien avec elle ?

« - Oui. Elle m'a élevé pendant un temps.

Quelques minutes d'un silence pesant furent coupées par un Kai incertain.

« - Ca va ?

« - Je me demandais…

« - … hm ?

« - Il va falloir que j'aille en Chine pour la cérémonie.

« - … hm ?

Il se demandait où il voulait en venir. S'il devait aller en Chine, il ne l'en empêcherait pas, bien entendu. Rei se tourna vers lui, mains jointes, doigts croisés, tête baissée, yeux fermés, sourcils froncés.

« - Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît !

Le russe papillonna. Se demandant s'il avait entendu correctement.

­« - Je…

« - S'il te plaît ! Je ne veux pas y aller tout seul, je veux que ce soit toi qui m'accompagnes.

Il le regarda enfin, une ride d'inquiétude entre les yeux. Kai ne put résister aux yeux légèrement embués. Il y tenait tant que ça à la vieille ?

« - Bien sûr.

Le chinois releva la tête, étonné. Il avait dit oui ? Il sauta de son accoudoir et se jeta sur l'adolescent, reversant biscottes et bol.

« - Merci, merci, merci !

Kai sourit malgré le café dégoulinant sur ses genoux et passa la main sur les cheveux lâches de son vis-à-vis, qui, lui semblait-il, avait commencé à pleurer contre son épaule.

oOo

L'idée de laisser les trois « petits » tout seul ne l'enchantait pas, pourtant il ne pouvait pas laisser Rei tout seul. Ces deux derniers jours, il n'avait pas été en forme. Il ne mangeait presque plus et passait son temps visiblement ailleurs que sur la Terre. Cependant, depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans l'avion, il le trouvait agité. Il se demandait pourquoi le chinois se comportait ainsi. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si nerveux ?

Au fur et à mesure du voyage, Rei était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, remuant. Pourtant, il ne parlait pas. Il finit, au bout de quelques heures, par s'endormir, couché sur les genoux du russe.

Arrivé en Chine, le brun héla un taxi qui les conduit directement à la demeure de sa grand-mère. C'était une petite maison en bois, peinte en blanc, au fond d'un grand jardin où poussaient ça et là diverses plantes aromatiques.

Sous la terrasse, un chaton était couché dans un rocking-chair, profitant du soleil de fin d'après-midi. Sur la porte d'entrée était peint un signe cabalistique gigantesque, bleu et rouge, tranchant radicalement avec le coté sobre du reste de la propriété. Devant l'œil étonné du russe, Rei lui expliqua que cela éloignait les mauvais esprits et amenait une longue vie.

« - On prendra la chambre que j'avais à l'époque. Tu prendras le lit d'en haut, ok ?

Kai acquiesça et se laissa conduire. Rei avait eu un frisson en entrant, découvrant la maison si silencieuse. La chambre était de taille moyenne, et on ne peut plus simple, un bureau, une armoire et des lits superposés. Au mur quelques photos de Rei et de ses amis.

« - C'était ta chambre d'enfant ?

« - Oui.

« - Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme cela.

« - Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Questionna le chinois, momentanément dévié de ses préoccupations.

« - Je ne sais pas. Ma chambre n'était pas du tout comme cela.

« - J'aimerais bien la voir un jour.

Kai sourit tristement.

« - Je te l'aurais montré volontiers mais ça m'étonnerait que je retourne chez mon grand père un jour. Et puis, le connaissant, il a dû la débarrasser…

oOo

La cérémonie avait lieu tôt le matin. Kai n'eut pas de mal à se lever mais fût surprit de voir que Rei était déjà éveillé. Il était assit dans son lit, en tailleurs et se cherchait les fourches. Le russe sauta au sol et s'assit sur le bord du lit du bas.

« - Hey ! Tu es bien matinal.

« - Je n'ai pas dormi.

oOo

Lorsqu'il descendit de la voiture, Rei partit directement dans les bras de ses amis d'enfance, se faisant cajoler de droite et de gauche. Kai resta appuyé contre la voiture qui les avait déposé. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer dans l'environnement de son coéquipier. Rei n'avait même pas l'air de remarquer que le russe ne le suivait plus. Kai fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ça l'énervait ? Puis pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de venir si il s'en foutait ?

« - Rh !

Kai grogna et secoua la tête. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment ? Il avait trop chaud. Oui, c'était ça ! Quel temps désagréable ! Du soleil en plus ! Il avait mal aux yeux, mal à la tête. Il souffla encore un coup et regarda le chinois se diriger à l'intérieur de l'église. Il se craqua les doigts pour se détendre et suivit le groupe.

Rei et ses amis partirent s'asseoir au premier rang, le russe, lui, resta debout contre le mur du fond. Il écouta la cérémonie sans comprendre un traître mot. Une heure durant, il regarda son cadet blottit dans les bras de Lee. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce spectacle l'agaçait autant.

Il resta adossé là en voyant tous les chinois sortir de la bâtisse, suivant le cercueil laqué blanc. Il se redressa lorsqu'il vit Rei arriver. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il passait devant lui, sans même le voir. Le russe serra les poings et les mâchoires. Il jura contre sa propre stupidité. Pourquoi avait-il cru qu'il aurait besoin de lui ? Rei avait des amis. Rei était quelqu'un d'adorable et de sociable. Rei n'était pas comme lui…

Il sortit enfin de l'église et suivit le troupeau devant lui. Le cimetière n'était pas loin, ils y arrivèrent rapidement. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la cavité attendant gueule béante de recevoir son dû. Le russe resta en arrière une fois de plus. Adossé contre un arbre entre deux tombes, il ruminait dans son coin de l'indifférence de Rei à son égard et plus encore contre lui et ses médisances étant donné la situation. Il avait bien vu que Rei avait été perturbé par le décès de son aïeule alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se raisonner ? Les ronflements des gens en train de pleurer faisaient monter en lui une animosité inexplicable. Il médisait les gens qui se laissaient aller à leur sentimentalisme de cette façon. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que la plupart ne connaissaient même pas la vieille.

Lorsqu'on s'apprêta à descendre le cercueil, Rei releva la tête. Il fut surprit de ne pas trouver le russe à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et commença à le chercher. Trouvé. Il joua des coudes et traversa à grandes enjambées la distance entre lui et son ami.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kai ne le vit arriver qu'au dernier moment. Rei passa ses bras sous ceux du russe, les nouant autour de lui. Sa respiration était rapide. Il posa son visage sur l'épaule du tatoué.

« - Je t'avais perdu. J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé là tout seul…

Kai ne su que répondre et se maudit encore plus des mauvaises pensées qu'il avait eut. Il passa ses bras autour du chinois et ne remarqua, que seulement, que ses cheveux n'étaient pas bandés. Ils étaient tressés. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il détacha le ruban qui les retenait et passa ses doigts entre les cheveux fins et luisants, libérant les longues mèches brunes. Le chinois remonta les bras autour du cou de Kai et cacha son visage contre sa gorge. Kai se raidit (dans tous les sens du terme ;) Il allait le pousser, gêné, lorsque les amis du chinois arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Rei se serra un peu plus contre lui.

« - Tu viens avec nous ?

« - Non, je reste avec lui. Merci.

Evidemment, Kai n'avait pas comprit un seul mot mais à l'évidence, il ne comptait pas le lâcher. Il avait peur que le chinois ne commence à sentir son érection naissante et n'en soit indisposé, mais plus il y pensait, plus le sang affluait. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de Rei, essayant de réguler son souffle pour ne pas paraître étrange.

Leur étreinte ne dura pas longtemps. Ils furent de nouveau dérangés par une voix forte qui appelait le petit-fils de la défunte. Kai observa le jeune asiatique et fut assez surprit par son physique. Il était vraiment très gracieux. Ses cheveux retombaient en cascade sur son visage, soulignant ses traits fins. Il devait faire à peu près la taille de Kai mais était bien plus mince. Ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence. Le russe ne pu s'empêcher de les comparer aux yeux de bœuf, sans expression, de Tyson. En sentant Rei se crisper, Kai revint à la réalité. Le beybladeur n'avait pas bougé mais dans son dos, il sentait les doigts de son partenaire agrippés à son t-shirt. Lentement, il releva la tête et jeta un regard noir au nouvel arrivant. S'en suivit une conversation que le russe ne comprit pas. Mais le ton de la voix de son ami était tendu.

Au bout d'une minute, Rei attrapa violemment la main de Kai et commença à avancer, le traînant à sa suite. Le russe se laissa faire sans commentaire. Il devait avoir ses raisons. Mais lorsque l'autre approcha à grand pas et posa la main sur l'épaule du neko, le forçant à se tourner, et que celui-ci haussa le ton, Kai vit rouge et s'interposa entre les deux adolescents, son regard exprimant tout à fait sa pensée. Qu'il le touche encore et il mourrait sur place.. Il prit la main de Rei et l'entraîna alors que l'inconnu écumait sa rage…tout seul.

Kai aurait aimé lui poser des questions sur l'individu importun mais ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas. Il garda donc le silence. Rei, quant à lui, se demandait pourquoi Kai avait réagit ainsi. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée seuls tout les deux, dans un silence quasi-total. Le brun resta blottit contre le russe la majeure partie du temps, regardant des émissions débiles de télé-réalité alors que Kai lisait un roman classique en français.

oOo

Le soir même, ils partirent se coucher tôt, mais le phénix ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il faisait la crêpe dans son lit. Le gars de ce matin lui trottait dans la tête. Pourquoi son chinois, enfin Rei, avait paru d'un coup si troublé ? Ne cessant de ressasser cette histoire, il finit par se laisser rattraper par le sommeil lorsqu'il sentit un corps chaud se réfugier contre lui, et qui se cala confortablement au creux de ses hanches, accentuant instantanément la chaleur corporelle du phénix qui resta détendu au prix de nombreux efforts et passa ses bras autour de son cadet.

« - Merci d'être venu avec moi… Souffla ce dernier avant d'être happé par Morphée.

Kai sourit, bienveillant et serra un peu plus son emprise, posant son front contre la nuque dégagée du brun, couché sur sa tresse.

oOo

Lorsque Rei se réveilla, il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras protecteurs autour de lui. Puis, sortant enfin de ses songes, tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Kai endormit la tête sur son épaule.

Le russe avait eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, veillant sur son cadet, prêt à éloigner les mauvais rêves qui tenteraient de venir le troubler mais sur le matin, il avait enfin fermé les yeux, et l'odeur du chinois avait enivré ses rêves.

Ce dernier, à cet instant, ne se souvenant plus vraiment de ce qu'il faisait ici, il était sur son petit nuage. Il replaça sa tête au creux du coude de Kai, humant le bras de son gardien. D'une main il commença à masser distraitement son entrejambe en essayant de détecter les différents parfums de la peau pâle, les yeux clos. Il y avait son odeur à lui mais aussi…de la pomme ? Non, pas tout à fait… Le sucre. L'odeur était celle du sucre. Involontairement, il embrassa doucement, d'une suite de petits baisers la peau satinée et reprit conscience de ses actes juste à temps avant de se laisser aller à la lécher. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Froide. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son capitaine. Celui-ci, comme s'il l'avait entendu, resserra sa prise autour du chinois en poussant un genre de gémissement irrésistible. Rei enfonça son visage dans ses mains. Son aîné était vraiment trop mignon. Il serait resté comme ça indéfiniment mais en le sentant s'éveiller, il fit mine de dormir.

Kai bougea avec douceur pour tenter de ne pas réveiller le brun. Il lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts et Rei ouvrit doucement les yeux, en bâillant (quel comédien !). Le phénix se redressa sur un coude et se pencha au dessus de lui.

« - Ca va ?

« - Oui, très bien, merci.

Il lui fit son plus grand sourire et s'étira en bâillant une fois de plus. Kai s'assit à califourchon sur lui, et le regarda. Le chinois s'arrêta pour le dévisager aussi et resta hébété en voyant le russe se marrer après lui avoir retroussé le nez de son index, « t'es mignon comme ça, tiens ! » puis passer sa deuxième jambe par dessus lui pour descendre l'échelle.

Le neko resta allongé dans le lit et se mit à réfléchir. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune comparaison, dans l'intimité Kai était vraiment quelqu'un de très agréable.

oOo

La matinée fut terriblement calme. Pendant que Kai continuait son roman confortablement installé dans une méridienne en épais velours marine, Rei qui contrairement au russe était un cordon bleu, préparait quelques mets légers pour le déjeuner. Timing parfait, la sonnette retentit alors que le brun roulait son dernier nem. Il se rinça les doigts et se dirigea vers la porte en ôtant son tablier rose à fleurettes.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le sublime jeune homme du cimetière. Alors qu'il allait fuir, le plantant là, l'inconnu l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui tira violemment la tresse.

« - Où crois-tu aller ? Je dois te parler.

Sa voix était d'une incroyable douceur, suave et caressante. Mais Rei se mit à lui hurler de le lâcher. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, pas discuter. La seule chose qu'il désirait c'était aller se réfugier dans les bras de son aîné russe et se faire cajoler. Justement le phénix arrivait au bout du couloir, suivant les braillements de son coéquipier. En apercevant l'étranger, Kai sentit sa haine bouillonner à l'intérieur de son estomac. Il accéléra le pas et lui parla d'une voix ferme et avec un anglais impeccable – en espérant qu'il y comprenne quelque chose.

« - Si tu ne le lâche pas immédiatement, je t'empale sur les pointes du portail.

L'autre lâcha à contre cœur et se remit à parler en chinois, pointant Kai du doigt. Rei hocha la tête tout en allant se cacher le visage contre le russe qui le prit dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots d'une intonation tendue jusqu'à ce que le capitaine des Blade Breakers ne lui ferme la porte au nez. Il n'aimait pas ce gars. Puis ça l'énervait de ne rien comprendre.

« - Qui c'était ?

« - Personne…

« - Si ce n'était personne, pourquoi lui as-tu crié dessus ?

Rei soupira. Après tout, il pouvait bien avoir confiance en lui.

« - Très bien. C'est… enfin avant c'était mon copain.

Kai haussa un sourcil.

« - T'as de drôle de manière de traités tes copains dis donc.

Rei se renfrogna et bougonna.

« - Hey ! Dis donc ! Je ne te permets pas !

Kai se pencha sur lui.

« - Bah en Russie, on ne parle pas comme cela à ses amis ! Même s'ils vous poignardent dans le dos !

Il oublia juste de préciser que certes, ils ne leurs parlaient pas comme cela, à la place ils leurs coupaient quelques doigts. Le chinois resta interdit quelques secondes et sourit.

« - Nan, quand je te disais que c'était mon copain, je voulais dire que…et ben, que… c'était pas un ami, c'était…

« - … ?

Il soupira. Comment expliquer ça sans que le choc ne soit trop violent ?

« - J…

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie très « blues » du portable de Kai. Celui ci leva l'index, lui demandant quelques secondes et attrapa le mobile dans sa poche arrière. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste souple et regarda le numéro du correspondant. Perdant son sourire en un instant, il jeta un coup d'œil à Rei et sortit dans le jardin en décrochant.

« - allô ?

Rei resta interdit devant sa porte d'entrée, regardant le montant de bois vernis. Il commença à déglutir difficilement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il ne savait pas trop bien pourquoi il se sentait soudain si blessé et énervé. En fait, contrarié était le terme le plus adéquat. Comme ça, Kai préférait son téléphone ? Il ne se souciait même pas de lui. Il aurait mieux fait de rester en France, tiens !

Oui, il était injuste car il savait très bien, au fond, que tout cela était faux, mais à ce moment là, c'était son ressentit et il ne pût pas lutter contre cette impression. Il retourna à la cuisine, rangeant brusquement ses préparations dans le frigo et monta dans le bureau de sa grand-mère, allant écumer sa rage prostré dans son fauteuil favori.

oOo

En rentrant, le phénix semblait contrarié lui aussi. Il monta droit dans la chambre et partit s'installer dans son lit. Allongé sur le dos, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, il tentait un nouvel exercice de respiration pour se calmer. Il venait de parler avec Axel. C'était la première fois depuis une dizaine de jours que le français lui téléphonait. Il avait l'air vraiment désolé de leur rupture et lui avait demandé de refaire un essai. Il s'était excusé pour ses propos et lui avait dit ces trois petits mots magiques. Seulement Kai n'avait, en fin de comptes, rien éprouvé de particulier en les entendant. Maintenant il se posait encore plus de questions qu'avant. Que devait-il faire ?

Le français avait fait de nombreux efforts pour que Kai accepte de lui parler. Il avait même appris exprès quelques phrases en japonais dès fois que ce ne soit la barrière de la langue qui les empêchent de faire connaissance. Du moment où ils commencèrent à se parler, Kai se lia vite avec Axel. Il était aimable et doux mais intransigeant sur ce qu'il estimait important. C'est surtout ça qui lui plu au début. Il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds bien qu'il soit conciliant. Et plus important encore, il le respectait lui. Il accepta de ne pas montrer son sentimentalisme, c'est à dire, de ne pas lui sauter au cou, le prendre dans ses bras, ni l'affubler de surnom idiot et stupide de façon incessante et de ne pas l'embrasser partout et à tout moment mais seulement dans l'intimité et de façon raisonnable.

Oui, il avait vraiment fait beaucoup d'effort et il le lui avait bien mal rendu. Kai soupira. Aujourd'hui, il lui semblait avoir beaucoup apprécié le jeune homme mais pas jusqu'à l'aimer. L'image de Rei entre ses bras la nuit précédente interrompait sans cesse le fil de ses pensées, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive réellement.

Il se redressa et partit à la recherche du chinois. D'entendre la maison si calme l'inquiétait. C'était une chose si inhabituelle…

oOo

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, le cœur du phénix loupa un battement. Rei était recroquevillé dans un vieux fauteuil au tissu râpé. Il semblait si abattu que le russe en eût mal au cœur. Il s'approcha du brun et s'agenouilla face à lui, en posant les mains sur ses genoux. Le neko le repoussa d'un geste vif. Kai resta dans sa position sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui prenait et il fût d'autant plus surpris que Rei lui tomba dans les bras en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

L'image d'Axel et de ses efforts pour ne pas se montrer trop câlin l'effleura. Oui, mais là c'était pas pareil. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son cadet de le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Finit par demander le russe.

« - Tu m'as même pas laissé finir alors que j'allais te dire mon secret !

« - C'est mon téléphone, j'ai pas fais exprès…

Rei était bizarre.

« - Tu préfères ton téléphone à moi !

Kai le prit par les épaules et l'écarta de lui.

« - Dis pas de bêtises ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

« - Quand je te disais que Tir-hao était mon copain, je voulais dire que c'était mon amant…

Kai recula et considéra son coéquipier un moment. Rei regretta aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Maintenant Kai le détesterait, le virerait de l'équipe et… Et non, ce n'était pas une solution envisageable. Devant la mine du russe, il recula à son tour et s'apprêta à partir en courant mais Kai le retint par le poignet.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de me toucher si ça te dégoûte tant que ça !

« - Qu… ? Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Ecoutes…

« - Alors tu ne vois pas la tête que tu fais.

Rei sentit un genre de détresse absurde l'envahir. Il avait pensé que Kai ne le jugerait pas mais visiblement…

« - Attends, Rei ! Ecoutes moi ! Ca ne me gêne absolument pas, ça m'a surprit. C'est tout. Je n'ai absolument rien contre les gays. Je te le promets !

Rei continua de le regarder, sceptique. Lui aussi était égaré au milieu de ses pensées et de ses émotions. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et ses yeux se fermer. Kai l'attrapa, le gardant dans ses bras, le berçant doucement, alors que lui-même était à présent assit au sol.

Kai se décida à faire appeler un médecin. Seulement il ne parlait pas un mot de chinois. Il finit par se résoudre à appeler Lee. Ce dernier arriva en moto en quelques minutes. Il monta directement dans la chambre de Rei et commença à s'en prendre au russe.

« - Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ?

« - Appelles un médecin.

Le phénix préféra ne rien ajouter. Ca ne servirait pas à grand chose. Lee et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendus, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça commencerait. Il soupira alors que le White Tiger, fulminant, partit dans la pièce à coté pour téléphoner à un praticien.

Le chinois s'installa au chevet de son ami d'enfance et l'adolescent tatoué préféra retourner dans la pièce commune pour reprendre son roman plutôt que de respirer le même air que ce type. Pour qui il se prenait ? C'était à lui de veiller sur le neko. Rei n'avait rien demandé à Lee. Après avoir relu une quinzaine de fois la même ligne, il ferma son bouquin sèchement en maugréant. C'est alors que l'on frappa à la porte. Il se leva, s'étira et partit ouvrir. Il salua promptement le vieil homme et le mena à la chambre du malade sans ouvrir la bouche.

Le docteur leur demanda à tous les deux de sortir. Ils partirent donc tous les deux bouder dans leur coin. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, le vieux sorti de la chambre et Kai fut surprit de l'entendre parler japonais.

« - Rei est affaiblit par les évènements qui se passent en se moment. Il est fatigué. Il devra prendre une infusion à base de ginseng et de menthe. Ca devrait le remettre sur pied rapidement.

« - Je m'en occuperais. S'empressa de préciser Lee.

« - Pas besoin, on rentre demain. Précisa Kai.

Avant que les deux jeunes hommes n'entame une gue-guerre qui ne mène à rien, le médecin reprit la parole. Il plia une feuille en deux et la tendit à Kai.

« - Voici la recette. Maintenant, Mister Hiwatari, allez-y, Rei vous attend.

Sans se faire prier, mais gardant son air dégagé, voire hautain, Kai regagna la chambre de son coéquipier. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait avoué sa satisfaction.

oOo

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre, Rei était en train de se rhabiller. Il était visiblement à bout de forces étant donné qu'il s'était empêtré en train d'enfiler son t-shirt, le bras croisé au dessus de sa tête. Doucement Kai s'approcha de lui et tira sur le tissu qui glissa docilement sur le corps gracile du chinois. Ce dernier resta debout, les bras ballants, les paupières lourdes de fatigue. Le phénix lui passa lentement les bras autour du torse et le fit s'asseoir avec lui.

« - Tu devrais te coucher.

« - Kai, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement tout à l'heure.

« - T'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'as rien fais de mal. On va rentrer et ça ira mieux.

« - Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ?

« -Comment ça ?

« -Bah c'est vrai, tu es froid avec tout le monde mais pas avec moi.

Le russe se sentit rougir à ces propos. Ca faisait toujours bizarre d'entendre parler de soi aussi directement.

« -C'est pas que je m'en plains, loin de là. Mais comme je te l'ai dis, j'aime les garçons. Et quand tu te comportes comme ça avec moi, j'ai l'impression de te plaire. Je sais bien, au fond de moi, que je fais fausse route mais je t'aime beaucoup moi. Alors quand tu es si gentil avec moi, je me fais des films et quand la réalité me rattrape, je tombe de haut…

« -Et donc, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu es le seul de qui je sois assez proche mais si ça te gêne, très bien, parfait, excuses moi. Glissa le russe, vexé.

« -Ne le prends pas comme ça, Kai ! Maintenant que tu connais mon secret, ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vis cette expérience. Tu vas voir des gestes ambigus partout, etc.… Et moi je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de souffrir.

« -Tu te contredis.

« -Tu préfères que je te dises que tu me plaît ? Oui, c'est vrai. Mais si tu continues à avoir ce comportement avec moi, jamais je ne pourrais tirer une croix sur toi.

Et voilà, il c'était laissé emporté. Mais maintenant qu'il avait sortit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il se sentait plus léger. Le brun reporta son regard sur son vis-à-vis lorsque celui-ci l'encercla de ces bras et posa le front sur son épaule.

« -Je t'apprécie énormément…je crois.

Ces mots furent difficiles à sortir. Il expira et ajouta presque dans un murmure.

« -Mais j'ai déjà un copain.

oOo

_Cabalistique casé ! Youpi ! Alors comment les choses vont-elles tourner ? Haha ! Vous aimeriez bien savoir, hein ! Bah sachez que j'ai fait tirer ça à pile ou face XP Le responsable en assume la pleine responsabilité ._

_A bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : pff, j'en sais rien. Yaoï, Il y aura un lemon quelque part dedans si j'arrive à l'écrire ! lol

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Yaoï signifie relations homosexuelles masculine, si cela vous dérange… bah c'est dommage pour vous mais privez vous de ma fantastique fanfic. XP

Lemon : va y avoir du cul, quoi. Pareil, si ça gêne, by-bye.

Reviews : Merci Kalas ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai aucune honte à te faire hésiter entre les deux couples ! héhé ! (N'étant moi-même pas fixée pour la suite des évènements d'ailleurs ! lol) Qui verra saura !

Allony, merci également ! En discutant avec toi j'ai eu quelques idées :)

**Envoles-moi **

**Chapitre 4**

Tous les deux étaient à présent égarés. Leurs sentiments se confondaient. En bref, ils avaient besoin de réfléchir autant l'un que l'autre. Après l'épisode des confessions, Rei s'était endormi, une fois la stupeur dissoute, bercé et entouré de la chaleur de son capitaine. Celui ci avait gardé le brun un moment au creux de ses bras avant de retourner à la cuisine manger quelque chose et se confronter une fois encore à Lee.

La soirée s'était finie assez paisiblement. Le russe s'était endormi en lisant, dans la méridienne. Puis le matin était arrivé. Ils s'étaient levés et préparés, étaient montés dans l'avion et s'apprêtaient à présent à atterrir à Orly (ou Roissy, j'en sais rien XP). Tout ce temps durant, ils n'avaient pas parler, mis à part quelques banalités polies et bien placées.

Alors qu'il bouclait sa ceinture, le brun engagea la conversation d'une voix mal assurée.

« - J'aimerais que tu gardes ce que je t'ai dis pour toi.

« - Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler.

« - Je ne révèlerais pas non plus ton orientation.

« - Bien.

Tant que Kai n'aurait pas enterrés ses conflits intérieurs, il garderait cette distance – qu'après tout le chinois avait voulu – et puis, il en était certain, c'était le mieux à faire.

Dans l'aéroport, les voyageurs grouillaient partout. Kai avait l'impression de se trouver dans une fourmilière. Il commençait à se sentir mal. Il ôta sa veste mais remonta son écharpe sur son nez. Il avait chaud, sentait la sueur lui dégouliner le long de la colonne vertébrale et des picotements lui assaillirent les membres. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que les différentes odeurs l'attaquaient. Trop de monde.

Des petits points blancs et noirs gênaient sa vue, le faisant cligner plusieurs fois d'affilée. Il fit quelques pas pour aller s'adosser à un pilier et ferma les yeux le temps que le malaise passe. Il sentit alors une paire de bras musclés se nouer autour de sa taille. Il se laissa aller contre le corps protecteur et posa sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme. Enfin, il se rendit compte que l'odeur et la stature n'étaient pas celle qu'il avait côtoyé ces derniers jours. Celle ci était nettement plus poivrée mais il la connaissait tout aussi bien.

Il resserra son étreinte délicatement autour du français.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là Axel ?

« - Je suis venu te chercher. J'avais envie de te voir. Comme je ne savais pas par quel vol tu arrivais, je suis venu ici il y a plusieurs heures.

Le russe releva enfin la tête. D'un geste assez machinal, leurs lèvres s'enjoignirent dans un baiser léger. Au loin, Rei en laissa tomber sa valise. Son regard les avait surprit juste à ce moment là. Il se sentit soudain infiniment seul et sa chaleur corporelle monta de quelques degrés. Il se sentait trahi, humilié. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison, mais comme le dit si bien le proverbe, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. Il revint à la réalité, cherchant sa valise. Il la ramassa et partit rejoindre les deux jeunes amoureux d'un pas décidé. Il se planta devant Axel – et donc derrière Kai – les mains sur les hanches.

« - Bonjour. Je suis Rei. Tu es qui ?

Axel lui sourit et tendit de son mieux la main au jeune chinois. Le phénix, agrippé à lui le gênait quelque peu dans ses mouvements.

« - Ah oui ! Bonjour. Tu es un Beybladeur toi aussi, c'est bien ça ? Excuse moi, tu sais ce n'est pas un sport très connu ici. C'est comme le curling. Mais bon, je m'égare. Vous avez fais bon voyage ?

Rei n'en avait comprit que la moitié. Cet ado parlait relativement vite. Mais quelque chose le turlupinait. Il ne savait pas encore quoi. Et puis Kai qui s'accrochait comme ça à lui ! Ca en devenait gênant à la fin ! Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand d'un coup, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se souvenait. Cette voix grave… C'était lui qui lui avait parlé au téléphone. Le rouge lui monta instantanément aux joues.

Mais personne n'y fit attention. Axel était plongé dans la contemplation du visage de son chéri, qui restait blottit contre lui.

« - Je vous ramène ?

« - Ouais.

Le russe en profita pour traduire cela à Rei, qui lui répondit un peu brusquement mais en japonais.

« - J'avais compris ! Merci. Mais ce n'est pas la peine qu'il se dérange, on peut prendre un taxi !

« - C'est sur son chemin.

Avant que Rei n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Kai était parti dans une discussion apparemment passionnante avec le français. Ce dernier tenait l'adolescent tatoué par la taille, portant de l'autre main, le sac de voyage de son amant, lancé négligemment au dessus de son épaule alors que le chinois, les suivait seul derrière, traînant sa valise. Dans la voiture, ce fût à peut près le même topo. Kai s'installa à l'avant à côté de son copain et le brun était derrière en train de fulminer.

Près de trois quarts d'heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta au bas de leur immeuble, à la grande joie du passager arrière. Ils auraient enfin la paix. Cependant, son capitaine se tourna vers lui.

« - Je vais chez lui pour le reste de la journée.

C'était tout ? Pas de au revoir, pas de reposes-toi en m'attendant ? Rien ? Rei claqua violemment la portière et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers l'appartement. Il sentait qu'il allait exploser. Sans se retourner, il rentra chez eux, aimablement accueilli par le reste de l'équipe qui s'étonna tout de même de l'absence de leur capitaine. Le chinois leur sourit faussement et les salua tous. Il prétexta un voyage fatiguant pour se retirer dans sa chambre. Défaisant rageusement ses valises, il finit par l'envoyer voler à travers la pièce et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il tentait de ne pas penser, de se calmer mais le sentiment qui lui rongeait le cœur ne le laissait pas en paix. Il aurait aimé pouvoir pleurer mais s'étonna de ne pas pouvoir.

oOo

Ce soir là, Rei veilla tard. Il attendait le retour du russe qui brillait une fois de plus par son absence. Il voulait lui parler. Il fallait qu'il crève l'abcès. Kai avait vraisemblablement mal interprété ses paroles, ou peut-être était-ce lui qui n'avait pas été très clair. Quoiqu'il en soit, le résultat était là. Le capitaine l'avait évincé. Et pas question que les choses prennent cette tournure ! Cependant, vers 3 heures, épuisé, le brun s'endormit sur le lit de son copain de chambrée.

Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant du bruit. Il s'assit dans le lit en se recoiffant vite fait et …

« - Tyson ? Je croyais que c'était Kai qui était rentré…

Il bâilla et s'étira. Il avait dormi plus longtemps que ce qu'il lui avait semblé.

« - On va à la piscine, on voulait savoir si tu venais.

« - Ah ? C'est gentil mais non. Merci.

« - Bon, tant pis alors. A tout à l'heure !

« - Oui !

Lorsque le gamin referma la porte, Rei se laissa retomber sur le lit en soupirant et perdant son sourire. Le phénix avait donc passé une nuit complète dehors. Il risquait de ne pas vouloir discuter en rentrant, d'être fatigué…

« - Tss ! L'encu…foiré ! C'est bien la peine que je veille pour l'attendre, Monsieur s'amuse, lui !

Il se décida enfin à se lever. L'appart paraissait étrangement calme sans personne. Vide et sans âme. Comment Kai pouvait-il apprécier de rester ici tout seul des heures durant ? Après un copieux petit déjeuner à base de nutella et kiri, le chinois prit sa douche, guettant néanmoins quelque signe de présence que ce soit. En vain.

oOo

Toute la journée il resta plutôt mal luné. Devant ses coéquipiers il essayait de paraître naturel, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Il broda un peu en racontant ce qui c'était passé en Chine. Il y avait tellement de choses à taire…

Au fond de lui, cependant, il enrageait toujours. Kai était un lâcheur ! Puis ce gars, il avait été le chercher où ? Il avait au moins deux ans de plus qu'eux ! Puis son sourire persistant et sa bonne humeur apparente étaient écoeurants ! Ils n'allaient pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ensembles ! Rei en était sûr, il cachait son jeu ! C'était juste un sale type, un pervers qui ne s'intéressait à Kai que parce qu'il était connu et pour une raison absurde, le russe s'était laissé embobiner !

En grommelant, il partit s'installer dans sa chambre, regardant du coin de l'œil le rameur. Kai ne dirait sûrement rien ! Il ferait cela pour s'entraîner, c'était bien, non ? Et puis de toutes façons, il n'était pas là, il était chez l'autre là ! Le chinois s'installa donc sur l'instrument de torture et commença à se muscler.

oOo

En fin d'après-midi, la sonnette retentit. Max partit ouvrir en sautillant et sauta sur Kai, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Toutefois, il fût surprit de se retrouver dans les bras d'un grand brun tout souriant. Il était bien mignon d'ailleurs. Une tête de plus que leur capitaine et musclé malgré un corps relativement mince. Axel le posa délicatement au sol.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil ! Avoua t-il en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

« - Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre ! Se défendit Max en rigolant. Je ne réserve pas cet accueil à tout le monde !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

« - Je peux t'aider ? Tu vends des calendriers ?

« - Héhé ! Non ! Je viens voir Kai Hiwatari !

« - Ah ! D'accord !

Il s'effaça pour laisser le français rentrer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et ôta ses chaussures dans l'entrée. En temps normal il ne l'aurait pas fait mais Kai lui avait déjà fait tout un cours su l'importance de ce geste.

« - Kai n'est pas là. Mais Rei doit savoir où il se trouve.

« - Ok. Tu parles le français plutôt bien, tu viens d'ici ?

« - Nan, je suis Américain mais Maman et moi avons pas mal voyagé. C'est elle qui me l'a enseigné !

Axel suivait docilement son hôte, qui frappa à la porte de la chambre du chinois.

« - Rei, quelqu'un pour toi !

Le chinois ouvrit la porte en short. Le français en profita pour contempler brièvement l'individu, un sourire léger et discret aux lèvres. Il tendit la main à Rei qui le fusilla du regard. Ce salaud venait le narguer en plus. Il serra tout de même la main qui lui était tendue et fit rentrer l'étranger dans la chambre.

« - Je peux t'aider ? Demanda t-il froidement, tout en enfilant un t-shirt.

« - D'après le petit blond, oui !

« - J'attends.

« - Ben…Kai m'a faussé compagnie hier soir. Je le cherche. Il a pas l'air en forme ces temps ci alors ça m'embête de le laisser comme ça.

Rei fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas tout saisit.

« - Parles doucement, s'il te plait. Kai ne va pas bien ?

« - Je crois, oui.

« - Et tu le cherches ? Mais… il n'est pas chez toi ?

« - Il s'est taillé cte nuit.

« - Taillé ?

« - Ah oui, désolé... Il est partit dans la nuit.

L'asiatique commença à s'inquiéter. Il se redressa sur sa chaise.

« - Et il est où ?

« - Justement, je ne sais pas. Petit blond m'a dit que t'aurais pt'être une idée.

« - Max. Mais je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que tu m'as ramené.

« - Il n'est pas rentré ?

« - Non.

Axel se releva. Lui aussi était inquiet. Où son chéri avait-il pu s'enfuir ? Il commença à longer la pièce de long en large, ses cents pas commençant à rendre Rei mal à l'aise et plus angoissé encore. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« - Donnes nous ton numéro. Si il vient ici, je te… comment on dit déjà ?

« - Tu m'appelles.

« - Oui. Vois avec Max. Je vais dehors pour chercher Kai. Je saurais le trouver. Je le connais meilleur que toi.

Le français sourit tristement suite à la remarque et l'étreint succinctement. Il était vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas Kai parfaitement. Et ça le rendait d'autant plus triste qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

« - Merci !

Il sortit de la pièce. Le beybladeur resta hébété. Ca l'énervait. Il n'arrivait pas à haïr Axel. De le voir s'inquiéter comme ça, le rendait triste lui aussi. Il enfila des vêtements plus chauds ainsi que son blouson. La nuit tombait, il devait certainement faire froid. Surtout comparé à la chaleur des derniers jours passés en Chine. Rei expliqua vaguement la situation à ses compagnons et sortit.

Il réfléchit trente secondes et se dirigea vers le parc où Kai s'était entraîné la semaine précédente. Il retraça le parcours en courant – du moins une partie du chemin – mais ne le trouva pas. Arrivé à l'autre bout du jardin public, devant la boulangerie où il avait été si bien reçu, le neko s'adossa à une cabine téléphonique pour reprendre son souffle. Kai avait peut-être raison finalement, il manquait d'entraînement. Se retournant précipitamment, il se frappa le front.

« - Je suis stupide ! Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui téléphoner !

Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Mais bien évidemment, ç'aurait été trop beau. Le mobile était, certes, allumé, mais le russe ne répondait pas. Il réessaya trois fois, sans succès. Reprenant au pas de course, Rei fit le tour de la ville, mais il ne le voyait nulle part. La nuit était maintenant bien sombre. C'est en rentrant à l'appartement qu'il l'aperçu enfin, au loin.

Il se mit à courir comme si leurs vies à tout les deux étaient en jeu. Arrivant à une dizaine de mètres, il s'arrêta, prenant appui sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Il tendit le bras vers l'adolescent tatoué, assit sur la rambarde d'un pont.

« - Fais pas le con ! Ne saute pas !

Kai se retourna, étonné. Il regardait, les sourcils haussés, son cadet à bout de souffle, bras tendu vers lui.

« - Qu'est ce que tu me chantes ?

« - Descends de là !

Le capitaine des Blade Breakers s'exécuta sans vraiment savoir où était le problème. Le chinois se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cela, Kai accusa mal l'assaut et tomba le cul par terre. Rei le serrait de toutes ses forces.

« - Si tu savais comme tu m'as fais peur !

« - Pourquoi ?

Le brun lui raconta les évènements de la journée ainsi que sa crainte de voir son aîné sauter dans le vide s'il s'approchait trop de lui. Le russe regarda à travers les barreaux du pont, découvrant une petite rivière environ un mètre plus bas et la couverture de gazon qui la bordait.

« - Débilos, tu crois pas que si je voulais me foutre en l'air je ferais quelque chose d'un peu plus dangereux ?

Cependant, en voyant le trouble du brun, il l'enlaça gentiment. Pourquoi Axel avait été foutre sa merde ? Les choses s'enchaînaient décidément bien mal. Il soupira et poussa Rei pour se relever avant de l'aider à faire de même.

« - Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré hier ? Tu as passé la nuit où ?

« - Bah je me suis promené…

« - Et ça fait 24 h que tu te promènes à travers la ville ? – Releva le chinois quelque peu irrité.

« - Un peu moins à vrai dire…

« - T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !

« - J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

« - Je suis désolé.

« - Pourquoi encore ? – Le russe soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que Rei s'excuse toujours pour rien ?

« - C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dis l'autre soir…

Kai leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Ca n'a vraiment aucun rapport.

« - Alors pourquoi tu me fuis !

« - Mais non, je … rh !

Le phénix se leva et reprit sa marche, replaçant son écharpe derrière lui. Son cadet lui couru après et lui attrapa la main. L'autre marqua un temps d'arrêt à ce contact soudain mais comme Rei continuait d'avancer, il le suivit. Ils se regardaient tout en discutant du prochain tournoi de Beyblade. Intérieurement, Rei était content de sa pêche. Il avait réussi à légèrement dompter le féroce animal qu'était Kai et ça valait tout l'or du monde. Le russe bâilla. Il commençait à être fatigué. Le neko le regardait attendri.

**BONG !**

Le russe sentit les vibrations jusque dans sa main. Le brun venait de percuter un poteau de plein fouet. Le globe du lampadaire (ouais, je voulais mettre la boule mais une boule de lampadaire c'est moche ; ) continua de se balancer alors que plus bas le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Chose incroyable, Kai se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux et incontrôlable. Rei cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en le regardant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Puis c'en était à la limite vexant qu'il rigole de si bon cœur alors que lui s'était fait mal. Mais bon, comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ?

Le phénix s'assit par terre en se tenant les côtes. Si étrange et inquiétant que le chinois ne trouva rien à faire.

« - Hey ! Enfoiré ! T'arrête de te foutre de moi !

Le brun commençait lui aussi à sourire. Il n'allait quand même pas rire de ses propres bosses, non ?

« - Pardon ! Mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter ! Kami-sama ! Ca fait mal !

Il s'allongea par terre (car ils étaient sur le seul trottoir parisien qui est propre) et tenta de se calmer et d'étouffer les derniers spasmes qui lui contractaient les côtes.

« - Fyuu…

Il s'assit en s'essuyant la sueur commençant à apparaître sur son front. Mais il explosa à nouveau de rire en croisant le regard de Rei.

« - BONG ! T'as quand même fait très fort !

Le neko lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever alors qu'il se calmait tout juste. Lui aussi avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait admirer un tel spectacle. Kai essuya les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et regarda Rei en soufflant pour ne pas rire à nouveau.

« - Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

« - Non, ça va, merci.

Kai lui prit le poignet et avança vers leur appart. Il se faisait tard. Mais sur le chemin du retour, il pouffa de rire à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient un poteau et se maîtrisait tant bien que mal.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, le russe était exténué. Il avait besoin de dormir. Les jeunes ne pipèrent pas et Rei l'accompagna jusque dans sa chambre, son aîné ayant prit appui sur lui en milieu de chemin. Il le fit s'asseoir sur son lit.

« - Je vais te chercher quelque chose de chaud à boire !

L'adolescent tatoué le retint mollement par le bas de son manteau.

« - Merci…

Le chinois sourit. Puis après lui avoir passé la main dans les cheveux, quitta la pièce. Il partit mettre de l'eau à chauffer et ôta son blouson. S'approchant de Max, il lui glissa doucement à l'oreille, pour ne pas que Kai puisse les entendre, juste au cas où :

« - Préviens Axel qu'il est rentré et qu'il va bien, s'il te plaît.

« - Hai !

oOo

Quand il revint dans la chambre, une tasse de café noir bien brûlant entre les mains, son capitaine était assit en tailleurs dans son lit, adossé au mur. Vêtu de seulement son pantalon, le neko eu le luxe de pouvoir observer les abdominaux développés de son vis-à-vis. Il soupira intérieurement et vînt s'asseoir à côté du russe. Il lui tendit la tasse de café que Kai accepta volontiers.

« - Si tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'on se soit quitté, je serais ravi de t'écouter.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Rei resta assit à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées alors que Kai était plongé dans la contemplation du liquide sombre dans sa tasse. Le chinois finit par se relever en étouffant un soupir. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, il ne dirait rien.

« - Ce n'est pas de sa faute…

Le neko se retourna, étonné, vers son aîné, qui avait détourné le regard.

« - Lui, il fait tout pour être gentil…

Rei remonta dans le lit et s'installa à genoux, entourant le cou du capitaine, de ses bras. Cet air si abattu ne lui était pas commun. Kai se laissa faire et prit appui contre lui. Entouré de chaleur, les battements du cœur de son cadet lui parvenant jusqu'aux oreilles, il se laissa aller et s'endormit.

« - Il… m'aime… zZz

Le neko posa sa joue contre le front du russe (qui est, je le rappelle, de profil contre lui) et lui caressa la nuque du bout des doigts.

« - Moi aussi…je t'aime…

oOo

_Un peu plus court que les autres mais il fallait que je m'arrête là ! lol Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre un peu plus longtemps à arriver, j'ai du mal à l'écrire è.é J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : pff, j'en sais rien. Yaoï, Début de lemon par ici

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Yaoï signifie relations homosexuelles masculine, si cela vous dérange… bah c'est dommage pour vous mais privez vous de ma fantastique fanfic. XP

Lemon : va y avoir du cul, quoi. Pareil, si ça gêne, by-bye. Que les festivités commencent !

Remerciements :

Comme me l'a expressément fait comprendre Naha, je ne traîne pas. Passe mes nuits à réfléchir rien que pour vous ! (Merci pour le coup de pied au cul :D)

Kalas, merci pour ton soutien ! Ca me pousse aussi à avancer !

Allony, de savoir que tu n'aimes pas Axel me pousse à le faire apparaître encore ! (sadique, moi ? Jamais .)

Jean-Eudes pour les essais (mon ours bleu XP)

**Envoles-moi **

**Chapitre 5**

L'homme chat resta dans cette position un bon moment. Il se leva enfin, allongeant délicatement son capitaine et le recouvrit de sa propre couverture. Il se dirigea enfin dans la cuisine pour se faire une tasse de thé.

« - Qu'est ce qui arrive avec Kai ? Demanda Max, inquiet, depuis le canapé.

« - Je pense que pour le moment, il se pose beaucoup de questions et qu'il a besoin d'y réfléchir. Avoua sincèrement le chinois.

« - C'est bizarre de le voir comme ça. D'habitude il gère tout. Il a l'air si sûr de lui.

Rei était gêné de parler du russe comme ça derrière son dos. Ca ne lui paraissait pas correct. Il dévia donc légèrement la conversation.

« - Tu as prévenu Axel ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

« - Il a demandé s'il pouvait passer. Je lui ai dis oui. J'attends.

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Axel était à la porte, essoufflé, accoté au mur de l'entrée.

« - Excusez moi ! J'ai des problèmes de voitures, je suis venu aussi vite que possible. Je peux le voir ?

Rei lui posa la main sur l'épaule et le français se redressa pour le suivre. Ils parlaient à voix maintenues pour ne pas que le reste de l'équipe ne les entendent.

« - Il était fatigué, il s'est endormi. Reste dormir là si tu veux, je dormirais dans le salon.

Axel lui tapa sur l'épaule en signe de reconnaissance.

« - C'est gentil ! Merci. Mais je sais que tu veilleras sur lui. Je vais juste m'assurer qu'il va bien, lui faire un bisou et après je rentrerais.

Avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la chambre, le chinois le retint par l'épaule.

« - Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il parte si brusquement ?

Le français sourit, gêné.

« - Je préfère qu'il en parle lui-même…

Après une tape amicale sur l'épaule du chinois, il entra dans la chambre et referma la porte, l'écartant de leur vie privée.

oOo

Arrivant au chevet de son copain, Axel s'accroupi et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Son regard s'était fait infiniment triste. Kai dormait paisiblement.

« - Je vois bien que je n'arrive pas à te rendre heureux mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner comme ça. Egoïstement, je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser t'envoler sans moi.

Axel se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur les chastes lèvres du dormeur. Lui caressant une dernière fois la joue, il se releva et sortit de la pièce. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées et une boule lui envahissait la gorge. Il en avait du mal à parler. Il sourit tout de même à l'équipe japonaise.

« - Je dois rentrer. Bonne soirée ! A bientôt.

oOo

Le lendemain, Kai s'accorda une grasse matinée jusqu'aux premières heures de l'après midi. Lorsqu'il se leva enfin, il se glissa la main dans les cheveux et se les ébouriffa, les indisciplinant un peu plus. Le réveil était difficile, si bien qu'il se laissa retomber sur le matelas en bâillant.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, il mit enfin le pied à terre. Il se frotta les yeux et se frictionna les bras pour se revivifier. Avec difficultés, il franchit la porte de la chambre, non sans s'érafler le bras au passage et tangua jusqu'au sofa, où il tomba nonchalamment. A moitié affalé sur les genoux du chinois – qui se demandait si Kai l'avait remarqué ou non – il referma les yeux. La lumière du jour était violente au réveil. Il maugréa et posa son bras en travers de son visage pour se cacher les yeux.

Rei rigolait. Au moins, les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne changeaient pas ! Kai avait toujours du mal à se réveiller totalement. Il adorait le voir dans cet état. On pouvait tout lui faire – ou presque – sans qu'il bronche. Le brun rougit violemment. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait penser ! Juste que lorsqu'il était ainsi, il était de bonne grâce ! Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il avait voulu penser.

Il commença à jouer avec les cheveux du phénix. L'idée lui vint à l'esprit soudainement. C'était le moment de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé entre Kai et Axel. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il se racla la gorge et le questionna sur un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

« - Ca fait longtemps que tu connais Axel ?

« - Ca dépend ce que tu appelles longtemps…

« - Je ne sais pas, tu l'as rencontré quand ?

« - Rencontré ou depuis quand je sors avec ?

« - Bah… les deux !

Kai inspira profondément et se recala sur les genoux du chinois.

« - On s'est rencontré il y a … pff… Un mois et demi. Ca fait un mois qu'on est ensemble.

« - Et vous avez déjà rompu deux fois ! Bah dis donc…

« - Hn.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« - S'est engueulés.

« - Pourquoi ?

Rei était content, il allait enfin savoir. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien d'être curieux mais bon, chacun ses vices. Kai tardait à répondre. Il avait froncé les sourcils et semblait chercher les mots justes. Le chinois attendit patiemment.

« - Il est un peu trop…fougueux.

Le brun haussa les sourcils. Fougueux ? Lui aurait pensé que c'était bien au contraire.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème. Vous êtes jeunes, autant en profiter !

« - Tss… tu parles comme lui.

Rei hésita quelques secondes et insista.

« - Je voudrais comprendre. Explique moi.

Kai serra le poing, faisant saillir les veines sur le bras qui lui cachait les yeux. C'était apparemment un point sensible. Il répondit d'un ton sec et cassant.

« - Il va trop vite. Je ne peux pas coucher avec lui. Et ça finit en dispute…

« - Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

Kai s'énerva, signe que la conversation touchait à sa fin.

« - J'en sais rien ! Je n'y arrive pas !

oOo

Rei plongea dans ses pensées. Il se demandait les raisons de Kai sur son homosexualité. D'ailleurs en était-ce vraiment ou n'était-ce qu'une passade de découverte ? Il ne lui avait pas posé la question. Lui, avait toujours su qu'il aimait les hommes. Cela avait commencé tout petit.

Alors que Mariah et lui était encore enfants – pas plus de cinq ou six ans – ils avaient joué, comme bon nombre d'enfants de leur âge, au papa et à la maman. Mais au moment où elle avait posé ses petites lèvres charnues sur les siennes en un bien chaste smack, il l'avait méchamment repoussé. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé.

Par la suite, dans ses rêves, venait un charmant chevalier à la chevelure claire et soyeuse pour le sauver du train fou dans lequel il était bloqué. Puis au fil des années, ses rêves s'étaient fait plus réalistes, plus sensuels. Comme la fois où il avait vu en songe un jeune homme avec une casquette, il ne pouvait voir son visage mais il le savait pourtant très beau, en train de manger un sandwich assit au milieu d'un champ. Il savait qu'il devait aller le voir et l'inviter au restaurant. La journée se passa merveilleusement bien et la soirée, mieux encore. C'est suite à ce rêve ci que les choses se concrétisèrent.

En effet, quelques mois plus tard, peu après avoir fêté ses quinze ans, Rei remarqua une forme au milieu d'une grande prairie. Plus il avançait plus cela devenait précis. L'adolescent était en train de manger des chardons, sous les lueurs matinales. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Il différait, certes, quelques peu de la réalité, mais ne le laissait pas en paix. Il fit donc le premier pas. C'est à ce moment qu'il fit donc la connaissance de Tir-Hao, son premier grand amour. Comme dans son rêve, tout alla très vite. Le soir même ils partageaient déjà leur lit. Les parents du Blade Breakers ne l'acceptèrent pas et il partit vivre chez sa grand-mère, coupant les ponts avec ses parents.

Puis après six mois d'une aventure passionnée, le drame. Sans que le Beybladeur ne sache jamais pourquoi, son amant fit une tentative de suicide, qu'il ne parvint jamais à lui pardonner. Il le quitta et refusa de le revoir. Lui qui avait tout quitté pour son copain, famille et amis, se sentait trahit. Il intégra ensuite l'équipe nationale de Beyblade et quitta la Chine, sans revoir le jeune homme.

Depuis il avait eut quelques vagues aventures sans lendemain, et Kai était arrivé. Au début, il l'avait détesté avec son sale caractère et ses répliques cinglantes, puis il avait apprit à le connaître et s'était attaché à lui. Il s'était juré de l'avoir pour lui, mais les choses s'étaient révélées nettement plus difficiles qu'espérées. Mais maintenant, c'était un amour véritable qui s'était établi, lui ayant même fait oublié son premier amour. Il voulait Kai pour leur bonheur à tout les deux et se promit d'y arriver.

oOo

Kai se retourna, le bras posé sur la cuisse du chinois, la tête posée dessus. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le russe s'était rendormit.

« - Pas possible ! Quelle marmotte ! On peut dire de moi !

Il était attendrit mais néanmoins gêné. Il aurait bien aimé se lever et aller se préparer un goûter. Mais vu la situation, il ne pourrait pas se lever sans réveiller son aîné et ça aussi le dérangeait. S'il dormait c'est qu'il en avait besoin. Il soupira et maudit intérieurement l'accoudoir du canapé, qui l'empêchait de se glisser sur le côté.

Cette situation fut cependant de courte durée. Les trois cadets ne tardèrent pas à rentrer. Et le calme et la tranquillité firent place à un chaos sans nom. Toujours énergique, Max arriva en courant de la salon et s'apprêtait à sauter sur le sofa quand il aperçu son capitaine. Trop tard. D'un mouvement dont lui seul à le secret, il dévia sa trajectoire et arriva de plein fouet sur le dossier du divan, au dessus de Kai.

Ca aurait pu marcher. Mais le meuble bascula.

« - Waaaaaaah !

Max se retrouva empêtré, le cul au dessus de la tête. Rei lui avait glissé délicatement et Kai avait atterrit violemment au dessus de lui, son front cognant durement sur celui du chinois. Il se réveilla brutalement, cherchant quelques instants où il se trouvait. Allongé perpendiculairement au brun, il se redressa sur les avant bras et le regarda. Aussi rouge qu'une tomate par la proximité, le neko hésita quelques instant et tendit le cou pour déposé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du russe, qui ne tarda pas à piquer un fard.

Le phénix se redressa rapidement alors que le blond cherchait toujours à se dégager, et fila dans sa chambre. Il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment là que son front était douloureux. Rei se releva également et aida Max à faire de même.

« - Excuse moi ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire tomber ! Dit-il gêné en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Mais le chinois ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il avait un autre problème à régler. En entrant dans la pièce, il chercha Kai du regard et le trouva à proximité, adossé au mur. Il referma la porte et s'approcha de lui.

« - J'aurais pas dû… pard…

Kai lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour qu'il se taise. Bien qu'indécis, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis. C'était un appel ? Rei considéra ce geste comme tel et pour la seconde fois, il vint poser ses lèvres sur celle de son capitaine, passant la langue sur les lèvres entrouvertes pour inciter le phénix à répondre, ce qu'il fit après avoir fermé les yeux.

Le chinois le décolla du mur et le fit reculer de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que ses mollets effleurent le matelas de son lit. Kai s'assit, ses lèvres toujours collées à celles de son cadet, qui s'assied à son tour sur les genoux de Kai – face à lui.

Ils se séparèrent lentement. Le chinois était aux anges, tout sourire. Kai gardait les yeux fermés. Le brun dégagea une mèche de cheveux gris-bleu qui retombait sans cesse au milieu du visage chéri et vit enfin les yeux rouges le regarder.

Kai était un peu déboussolé. Venait-il vraiment d'embrasser un des membres de son équipe ? Il fronça les sourcils et dégagea Rei de sur lui d'un geste un peu brusque. Il se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant le brun désarmé.

« - Quoi ?

Il venait de poser la question à la porte qui se refermait et qui – bien évidemment – ne lui répondit pas. Le neko bougonna une ou deux minutes et sortit à la suite de son capitaine et se décida à le rejoindre sur le balcon. Mais avant il enfila sa doudoune et des après-ski. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Kai en t-shirt sans manche et fit un détour par la chambre pour aller lui chercher quelque chose de chaud.

« - Tu vas attraper froid ! Enfile ça !

Rei lui posa sur les épaules.

« - Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. On n'aurait peut-être pas dû all…

« - T'as vu ? Il neige…

« - hn ?

Le chinois releva la tête et découvrit l'étendue blanchâtre, duveteuse et scintillante sous le soleil réapparu. Il regarda Kai qui avait un air émerveillé incompréhensible. La neige c'était froid, pas cool. Le brun réprima un frisson.

« - Je vais dehors !

« - QUOIII ? Mais il neige !

« - Justement !

Rei le regarda avec des yeux encore plus écarquillés. Il était fou. Kai re-rentra dans l'appartement et enfila le sweat apporté par Rei avant de mettre sa veste et secoua la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en place. Il regarda le reste de l'équipe qui se chamaillait déjà pour telle ou telle raison.

« - Je vais faire un tour dans le parc, avec cette neige, ça doit être génial.

Max se tourna vers lui, plein d'espoir.

« - Ca signifie qu'on peut venir ?

« - Ouais.

Ils se demandèrent s'il n'y avait pas une caméra cachée dans un coin, mais voyant Kai s'impatienter, ils filèrent tous enfiler des vêtements chaud. Rei fit de même avec un peu moins d'entrain. Mais son capitaine qui propose à tout le monde d'aller faire quelque chose ensemble, c'était assez inhabituel. C'était la neige qui le métamorphosait à ce point ?

oOo

Arrivés dans le parc d'une blancheur impeccable, ils étaient tous – un peu congelés mais – ravis. Kai resta un peu en retrait. Alors que ses cadets regardaient autour d'eux, il fit une boule de la taille d'un pamplemousse et le lança en plein dans la tête de Max et lui tira la langue.

« - Ca c'est pour nous avoir fait tomber !

Le neko regarda se spectacle incroyable. Le capitaine devait être malade. Il ne voyait aucune autre explication. La neige se mit ensuite à voler de tous cotés. Ils étaient tout les trois contre leur aîné alors que lui restait en retrait. La neige c'était toujours froid et mouillé et…

**BAM**

S'efforçant de cracher toute la neige qu'il venait de recevoir – en partie dans la bouche – le brun regarda Kai se foutre de lui.

« - Ah c'est comme ça !

Il venait de déclancher la guerre. Si l'ado tatoué l'avait attaqué le premier, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il se prit donc au jeu, lui aussi.

oOo

Les Blade Breakers étaient là depuis une heure, lorsque arriva Axel. Le chinois le regarda d'un air blasé, qu'est ce qu'il venait faire là celui-là ? Une boule dans le cou le fit revenir à la réalité et il se vengea de Tyson. Kai n'avait pas remarqué le Français qui le fit sursauter en l'enlaçant par derrière. Il rougit en le reconnaissant.

« - Axel ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

« - Je vous ai vu de là bas. Alors, mon cœur, on fait joujou dans la neige ?

Le chinois avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'était glissé subtilement derrière eux et écrasa une pleine plâtrée froide en plein visage du Français.

« - Excusez-nous jeune homme mais vous perturbez notre entraînement.

Le jeune homme en question se détacha de son copain et s'inclina bien bas face à l'autre.

« - Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses, Sire Raymond.

Sur ce, il l'attrapa derrière les genoux et tira, l'étranger se retrouvant lamentablement vautré dans la poudreuse alors qu'Axel lui faisait un grand sourire et se sauvait en courant, arrachant au passage un smack au russe. Rei serra les poings. Pour qui se prenait-il celui là ? Il se mit à le courser. Le russe les regarda en haussant un sourcil.

Axel prit Kenny dans ses bras et le souleva du sol, le gardant serré contre lui.

« - Baisse ta boule ! J'ai un otage !

oOo

Ils restèrent encore un bon moment à s'amuser avant de se rentrer, trempés et épuisés. Axel déclina l'invitation. Il était attendu ailleurs. Le seuil de l'appartement franchit, ils tombèrent comme des mouches.

« - Changez-vous d'abord. Vous allez attraper froid.

« - C'était trop cool !

« - Ouais ! Et ton pote il est trop sympa !

Kai rougit. Oui. Axel avait été adorable.

« - Allez vous changez je vous ai dis !

Les gamins s'exécutèrent en rigolant. Une fois chacun dans sa chambre, Rei le prit dans ses bras comme Axel l'avait fait précédemment. Kai tourna la tête vers lui.

« - Ecoutes, pour l'instant je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

Le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il ne le laissa pas finir et s'empara de sa bouche. (Et il partit avec sous le bras ;) Kai ne put s'empêcher de répondre une fois encore, en se tournant entre ses bras pour lui faire face. Il en avait envie. Mais savait que ce n'était pas bien. Il y avait Axel et… Le chinois passa ses mains sous le haut mouillé de son aîné qui poussa un petit grognement. C'était froid. Et puis les jeunes étaient toujours à côté. Le chinois s'assit sur la table basse, obligeant le russe à se baisser pour ne pas rompre le baiser, puis l'attrapant par le cou, il s'y allongea (sur la table pas dans le cou, lol). Kai posa un genou sur le meuble. Maintenant il était presque allongé sur son cadet, une main de chaque côté de sa tête.

Lorsque Kenny ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il rompit l'enchantement. Kai tenta de se relever mais sa main glissa du bord de la table et il tomba lourdement sur son cadet et glissa à terre. Rei poussa un cri étouffé. Il s'assit au moment où Kenny entrait dans la pièce.

« - Kai, tu devrais te changer. A faire de l'exercice tout mouillé tu vas tomber malade.

« - Ouais. Merci…je…. Je vais faire ça !

Se relevant des 3 ou 4 pompes qu'il venait de faire, il fonça dans la chambre alors que Kenny continuait son chemin jusqu'à le cuisine.

oOo

Une fois de plus, Rei le suivit. En refermant la porte il explosa de rire et vint se pendre au cou du russe qui le repoussa gentiment.

« - Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Le chinois ôta son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse hâlé. Il était un peu rosit mais rien de bien grave. Par contre Kai s'était perdu dans la contemplation du corps adverse. A cet instant il se demanda où allait toute la bouffe qu'il ingurgitait. Il n'était vraiment pas gros…

Le brun remarqua le regard grenat sur lui et sourit. Il prit la main du russe et la lui fit poser sur ses muscles peu travaillés. Kai les caressa du bout des doigts et la chair de poule recouvrit le neko. Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu. Il prit l'initiative et ôta le haut du phénix. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Peu de temps après, ils tombèrent tout les deux dans le lit du russe et passèrent quelques instants à se câliner.

Cependant, lorsque Rei devint un peu trop insistant, appuyant ses caresses et avançant en zone plus intime, le russe le fuit encore une fois. Le brun soupira et le regarda partir.

oOo

Ce soir, tous allèrent se coucher de bonne heure. Kai n'avait cessé de fuir la présence du neko. Même lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans son lit. Il finit par se lever et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du lit de Rei.

Ce dernier ne dit rien mais se poussa un peu, laissant la place à Kai de se coucher à coté de lui. Le russe se mit face à lui, et l'autre lui caressa doucement la tête. Il avait attendu, sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien en le brusquant. Résultat, il lui était revenu de lui-même, bien qu'apparemment troublé et effrayé. Doucement, après quelques minutes d'hésitation et de baisers délicats, Kai s'affaira à retirer le t-shirt de Rei – ou plutôt le sweat et les trois t-shirts. Sûr que dans cette position ce n'était pas pratique mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Le chinois ne remuait pas non plus, de peur de le faire revenir un peu trop brusquement à la réalité. Comme si un oiseau était venu vous manger dans la main et que le moindre mouvement imprévu ne le fasse s'envoler définitivement. La lenteur avec laquelle son capitaine agissait avait une sorte d'agacement extatique particulier.

Débarrassé du haut, le russe s'arrêta. Il contempla les lignes de son partenaire. Il finit par oser toucher. Subtilement. Touché délicat, peau satiné. Il eut envie de toucher plus…

Approchant avec une lenteur exacerbante, il finit par toucher la peau du bout des lèvres. Osant enfin y déposer un baiser léger. Frôlant l'épiderme soyeux du torse jusqu'aux lèvres étrangères, le phénix hasarda enfin un baiser plus profond. Le neko était au supplice. Sa respiration se voulait déjà haletante. Il partagea ce baiser, incroyablement mielleux avec une avidité qu'il avait du mal à contrôler.

Les doigts de l'adolescent tatoué continuèrent de visiter chaque parcelle du torse et du dos de l'asiatique, produisant une réaction immédiate. La chair de poule se dressa également sur tout son corps. Kai s'assit sur ses talons et s'attaqua au short du pyjama. Une protubérance exemplaire avait déjà élu domicile sous cette bande de tissu devenu bien plus que gênante. Le russe agrippa le bas du vêtement et tira dessus délicatement. L'élastique frottant sur le membre déjà tendu, arrachant à Rei un gémissement et une ondulation de bassin. Kai s'arrêta, regardant le pal de chair dressé avec des yeux étonnés. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ailleurs que sur lui même et c'était chose assez étrange à vrai dire. Il s'était attendu à ce que Rei porte quelque chose en dessous.

Le phénix sentit alors une chaleur sereine monter en lui. Il appréciait ? Oui. Le chinois supportait la torture. C'était long. Cela devenait douloureux. Lorsque Kai le frôla du bout des doigts, il se cambra, se mordant violemment la lèvre intérieure laissant échapper un râle. Le russe détacha ses yeux du membre érigé et reporta son attention sur le visage implorant de désir du brun. Il se pencha alors vers le sexe tendu et le prit entre ses deux mains, posant ses lèvres sur cet objet de convoitise.

Les lamentations de son cadet attisaient son propre désir. Il ouvrit sa braguette (oui, il a un pyjama avec une braguette, et alors ?) se donnant un peu d'aisance. Toujours avec une délicatesse irritante il sortit la langue et la pointa vers la virilité devant lui. Il commença par darder la peau veinée du bout de la langue puis remontant vers son extrémité, y fit courir sa lèvre inférieure. Le calvaire devenait difficilement soutenable pour le chinois qui se retenait de son mieux.

Kai le prit soudain entièrement en bouche et commença à téter. Rei commença à panteler, tremblant. Il voulait se garder pour que Kai puisse s'amuser un peu mais ne savait pas s'il pourrait résister comme cela très longtemps. Les mains crispées sur les draps, le neko remuait le bassin. Il tâta le lit d'une main à la recherche de Kai, n'ayant pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais le russe était trop loin pour qu'il puisse le toucher.

Sentant les veines pulser sous ses lèvres, le phénix redressa la tête, continuant seulement le mouvement avec ses mains. Hors de la cavité chaude et humide, le brun essuya une nouvelle vague de frissons. L'adolescent tatoué sourit enfin en voyant le visage de son partenaire. Il aperçu au dernier moment l'éruption blanchâtre qui recouvrit le bas ventre du brun et ses doigts. Il resta un instant à regarder ses doigts souillés jusqu'à ce que Rei, toujours haletant, ne se redresse et le prenne dans ses bras.

L'air innocent qui restait imprimé sur le visage à la peau pâle le faisait totalement fondre. Il était heureux de pouvoir initier Kai aux joies et plaisirs charnels. Instinctivement leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un profond baiser. Assis, le dos contre le torse de Rei, le russe laissa reposer sa tête contre son épaule alors que son partenaire faisait glisser ses doigts au travers de ses pectoraux sculptés. Ce fut à son tour de voir sa respiration s'emballer. Il gardait néanmoins les sourcils froncés et restait crispé.

Ce dernier essaya de le détendre en l'embrassant dans le cou et cela fonctionnait plutôt bien mais lorsque ses mains s'insinuèrent sous le pantalon de Kai, celui ci se releva brutalement en repoussant les mains indiscrètes.

Non ! Non, je ne…peux pas…

Ses poings étaient serrés et son regard fuyant. Rei eu un petit sourire triste. Il était attristé de voir que le phénix ne veuille pas se laisser faire. C'est lui qui était venu le rejoindre alors pourquoi fuyait-il maintenant ? Le fameux petit pincement au cœur qu'il n'avait plus sentit depuis un long moment se fit ressentir.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi cela t'effraie à ce point.

Pardon…

Il ne put rien dire d'autre. Les mots étaient bloqués. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en vitesse afin de rejoindre la salle de bain. Ses mains lui paraissaient soudain infâmes. Il se fit couler un bain brûlant et s'y glissa sans cérémonie, ne sentant pas l'eau lui rougir la peau. Les images de la soirée défilaient dans sa tête, honteuses, abjectes. Pourtant il ne parvint pas à regretter. Le souvenir des gémissements de Rei l'émoustillait encore mais de s'imaginer chevauchant sa monture lui levait le cœur. Ces choses là n'étaient pas pour lui. Il était désolé d'avoir fait croire au brun à de fausses espérances mais cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

oOo

_Bon, valà le chapitre 5 ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé… J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Je m'y suis repris à plusieurs fois. Mais le résultat ne me plait pas des masses. Chuis déçue... ;  
_

_Bon pour les inspirations, ce n'est pas dur, aujourd'hui, il neige. Quoi d'autre ?_

_Kai s'érafle avec la porte quand il se lève parce que moi je ne suis pas capable de passer une porte sans m'arracher un bout de peau à chaque fois. Et il tombe de la table passe parce que j'ai vu ça dans une pub je crois et que ça m'a fait bien marrer ! _

_Le chapitre 6 sera en ligne…bah dès que j'aurais trouvé ce qui s'y passe ! _

_Sur ce, chers lecteurs, à bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : pff, j'en sais rien. Yaoï.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Yaoï signifie relations homosexuelles masculines, si cela vous dérange… bah c'est dommage pour vous mais privez vous de ma fantastique fanfic. XP

Lemon : va y avoir du cul, quoi. Pareil, si ça gêne, by-bye.

Ajoutons un peu d'embrouilles, c'était trop simple sinon.

Remerciements : Allony et Kalas : pour votre fidélité et votre soutien.

Bb pour tes idées.

**Envoles-moi **

**Chapitre 6**

Après son bain, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, ni à se débarrasser de ses pensées, Kai quitta l'appartement pour aller rejoindre une fois de plus celui d'Axel. Rei avait essayé de l'en dissuader mais le regard fuyant, le russe était déterminé. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir dans un environnement neutre. Ouais, comme si l'appartement de son ex – mais était-ce vraiment son ex d'ailleurs ? – était un terrain neutre. Le neko lui fit tout même promettre que si ça se passait mal chez Axel, qu'il ne fuie pas encore une fois mais qu'il rentre à la maison. A chaque fois, le chinois s'inquiétait de savoir son capitaine dehors avec tous les maniaques qui traînent dans les rues.

Se rallongeant dans son lit après être parti se nettoyer, Rei soupira une énième fois. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'un mec pareil ? Cependant, en repensant aux évènements de la soirée, il se remit à sourire. Si c'était vraiment la première fois pour Kai, il était franchement doué. Le rouge aux joues, un sourire incontrôlable se dessina sur son visage. Il avait beau essayer de rester sobre, l'impression qu'un ressort le forçait à sourire était indéniable. Il repensa à sa propre première fois et sourit plus encore. Ca avait été une véritable catastrophe. Il n'avait pas su comment s'y prendre et s'y était reprit à plusieurs fois. Il secoua la tête et se tourna sur le coté. Il était grand temps de dormir.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, une jeune femme vint frapper à la porte de l'appartement. Décidément, ces jours-ci, l'atmosphère était animée. Rei ouvrit la porte, il venait à peine de sortir du lit, les cheveux encore épars.

« - Je viens voir, Kai.

Rei haussa un sourcil. Encore pour lui ? Il soupira. Son capitaine était un débauché ou quoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde courait-il après lui ?

« - L'est pas là.

La fille était jolie et avait un joli accent de l'est. Les cheveux longs et blond clair soulignaient son regard clair et pénétrant. Elle avait l'air plus que déterminé.

« - J'ai besoin de lui parler.

Le chinois soupira une fois encore et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Malgré ses talons, elle faisait à peine la même taille que lui. Rei frissonna en la détaillant. Petite jupe, pull blanc en mailles fines, … Elle n'avait pas froid comme ça ? Il la mena jusqu'au canapé et lui proposa de s'asseoir alors que lui se laissait tomber dans un vieux fauteuil défoncé.

« - Alors ? Kai n'est pas là mais je peux lui passer un message peut-être ?

Elle sembla hésiter un instant et se pencha vers lui.

« - Très bien…

oOo

Peu avant midi, Kai arriva enfin chez lui. Il avait enfin réussi à passer une nuit complète chez son copain sans que celui-ci ne l'empêche de dormir. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas raconté ce qui s'était passé juste avant qu'il ne vienne le voir. Il voulait…mais n'avait pas eu le courage. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec Rei. Le chinois était adossé au mur de l'entrée, juste à coté de la porte.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous à rester là ? Tu m'a fais peur.

« - Je sais tout.

« - Tout ?

« - Oui.

« - Mais tout quoi ?

Le ton de Rei était glacial. Et celui de Kai monta au fur et à mesure. Qu'est ce qu'il lui racontait ? Le brun le fusilla du regard. Kai haussa un sourcil. S'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de s'attacher les cheveux, ça devait être véritablement important.

« - Alors ? Tu m'expliques ?

Kai commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement. Il n'aimait pas se faire sauter dessus comme ça, dès son arrivée. Même par Rei.

« - J'ai vu une fille ce matin !

« - Quel scoop. Une fille dans Paris… - Ironisa le russe.

« - Pas dans Paris ! Ici.

« - Et ?

« - Elle venait te voir.

Le capitaine se gratta distraitement un sourcil. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un cas isolé. A chaque fois que leur adresse était percée, ils recevaient des visites de fans inconditionnées, qui quelques fois menaçaient même de se tuer si elles ne pouvaient avoir un rendez-vous. D'ailleurs en général, Kai refermait la porte aussi sec. Chacun sa merde. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

« - Oui bah… il y a même des fans en France il faut croire.

Le neko secoua la tête, dépité.

« - Ne fait pas l'innocent. Celle là tu la connais.

« - Nan, je vois pas. Mais on est obligé de rester dans l'entrée ?

Il voulu passer devant Rei pour rejoindre le salon mais celui-ci le bloqua.

« - Une jolie blonde, pas très grande avec un bel accent de l'est, ça ne te rappelle vraiment rien ?

Le phénix poussa le bras de son cadet. Il le cherchait ou quoi ?

« - Je t'ai dis que non !

Rei le laissa avancer mais continua à parler d'une voix basse et cassante.

« - Elle m'a raconté que tu l'avais laissé tomber pour l'autre là. Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais mise enceinte.

Kai stoppa net dans son élan et se retourna vers Rei, les yeux grands ouverts. C'était une blague, c'est ça ? Une mauvaise blague, d'un genre douteux.

« - Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est bien ça.

Vu l'air pincé de son cadet, il ne plaisantait pas.

« - Rei, je te rappelle que je sors avec un – ou deux si on te compte – mec ! Expliques moi comment j'aurais fais ?

« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu expérimentes les mecs que tu t'es jamais fais de filles.

Il se redressa enfin et passa devant Kai avec un air arrogant et plein de reproches. Le capitaine des Blade Breakers l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« - Tu ne vas pas croire ça ! Ce sont des conneries.

Le brun roula des épaules pour le faire lâcher. Se regardant les ongles d'un air dédaigneux, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« - J'ai demandé à Max d'échanger sa chambre avec toi. On a mit tes affaires dans ta nouvelle chambre. Tu pourras y inviter qui tu voudras sans être dérangé.

Kai serra les poings. S'il le prenait comme ça, très bien. Il avait envie de le fracasser contre un mur. Il se dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre.

« - T'as raison. Crois ce que tu veux.

Il entra et claqua la porte derrière lui.

oOo

Il tournait en rond depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand il se décida à ranger ses affaires. Ils avaient osé toucher à ses affaires, et surtout les balancer comme ça dans une autre pièce. Il se demandait pourquoi toute cette histoire l'énervait autant. Si Rei ne le croyait pas, il n'avait qu'à rester avec ses idées à la con. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas en soupirant.

« - Fait chier.

La journée commençait bien… Il prit son téléphone et ouvrit le clapet, sur son fond d'écran, Rei faisait un de ses grands sourires qui lui son propre. Jurant encore une fois, il fit défiler les noms de son répertoire. Qui pouvait-il bien appeler ? Il s'attarda un instant sur le nom d'Axel mais continua à faire défiler la liste. Il s'arrêta enfin sur un nom et appuya sur la petite touche verte. Après quelques sonneries, quelqu'un prit enfin la ligne.

« - Tala ? C'est Kai.

Après bon nombre de moqueries sur l'assentiment du Blade Breakers aux nouvelles technologies, Tala commença à partir dans son monologue habituel. A l'autre bout, Kai souriait. C'est pour ça qu'il l'appréciait. Tala n'avait pas son pareil pour lui remonter le moral. C'est seulement près de deux heures plus tard, que le russe raccrocha enfin. Il n'avait pas décroché plus d'une dizaine de mots mais se sentait mieux.

Avec tout ça, il était presque 15 heures et il n'avait toujours pas déjeuné. Il sortit donc enfin de sa chambre et se glissa jusqu'à la cuisine. Rei était dans le canapé, encore en train de bouder, Kenny et Tyson préparaient encore une quelconque connerie et Max observait Kai du coin de l'œil. Le russe prit juste une pomme et approcha du canapé en croquant dedans (la pomme, pas le canapé ; )

« - Vous avez 3 jours pour vous entraîner. Après je reprends le coaching.

Il retourna d'un pas assuré à sa chambre pour ne pas entendre les jeunes protester.

oOo

Le téléphone de Kai sonna, le tirant de ses rêveries. Il décrocha d'un air distrait.

« - Hiwatari.

« - C'est Axel. Tu viens toujours ce soir ?

« - Oui. 20h c'est ça ?

« - Oui. 19h je ne serais pas prêt.

« - Non, non, 20h c'est bien.

« - Mais 19h30, je devrais être prêt.

« - 20h c'est bien.

« - Ok… Bah à tout à l'heure. /1/

Le russe sourit et secoua la tête. Avec un grand effort, il s'assit et regarda son réveil. Déjà 18 heures. Il était temps de se préparer. Après s'être étiré, il s'exécuta.

/1/ reprise d'une pub pour de la téléphonie. Quand je l'ai entendue à la radio, j'étais morte de rire.

oOo

Kai était en train de finir de s'habiller quand on frappa à la porte.

« - Hn ?

Rei entra, légèrement confus. Il n'aimait pas que le russe l'ignore comme il l'avait fait toute la journée.

« - On va au ciné. Tu viens avec nous ?

« - Non.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il lui passa devant et enfila ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Le chinois resta perplexe. Il l'avait vexé tant que ça ?

oOo

En arrivant devant la porte de son copain, Kai plissa insensiblement les yeux. La musique était bien forte. Il prit sa clé, traînant dans le fond d'une de ses poches et entra dans l'appartement. Placé dans une ancienne résidence de caractère, le trois pièces cossu qu'occupait Axel appartenait à sa famille depuis plus d'un siècle. Les plafonds hauts, les moulures et autres dorures lui rappelaient vaguement la demeure de son grand-père. Au début, il ne s'y était pas sentit à l'aise du tout. Mais en fait, il n'y avait rien à voir. Cet appartement était chaleureux.

Il entra, se faisant rage pour ne pas se boucher les oreilles. Pourquoi cette musique de sauvage résonnait-elle aussi fort ? Il ôta ses chaussures et se débarrassa de son blouson avant de s'aventurer dans les méandres du long couloir. En entrant dans le salon, il s'arrêta, pétrifié. Des gens, plein de gens inconnu. Quelle horreur !

Axel l'aperçu tétanisé dans l'encadrement de la porte et alla le chercher avec un grand sourire.

« - Te voila mon cœur !

Il le smacka et le prit dans ses bras. Kai était comme hypnotisé et répétait à voix basse.

« - Des gens, plein de gens, des gens, …

« - Ah ! Oui ! Ce se sont mes _amis_. Je voulais te les présenter.

Prenant le russe par la main, il le traîna au milieu de la foule étrangère. Le phénix était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Toute la foule d'adolescent BCBG (bon cul bonne gueule) pompeux et prétentieux ne faisait pas vraiment attention à lui, certains lui jetant des regard en biais, se demandant très certainement qui était cet étranger à la belle gueule.

Axel fit rapidement les présentations. Ainsi, cette petite troupe était les camarades de classe du Français. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table basse. S'installant dans un grand fauteuil, Axel prit Kai sur ses genoux. Visiblement ce genre de rassemblement était un quelconque rituel. Au moins, assit là, Kai se sentait un peu plus en sécurité. Le Français gardait en permanence un bras autour de lui et lui déposait régulièrement un bisou sur la joue ou dans le cou.

Les bavardages politiques, culturels et artistiques commencèrent. Kai se faisait réellement chier. Pas que le point de vue de stricts étrangers lui étaient égal, mais tout de même. Pas une fois son avis lui fut demandé. De toutes façons, il n'avait rien à dire. Jamais ces bourges ne pourrait comprendre son point de vue misanthropique et son rapport à la culture. Puis l'alcool et le chichon commencèrent à circuler parmi les brochettes d'étudiants. Kai refusa tout en bloc mis à part un petit verre d'alcool blanc. Il ne touchait pas à ça, lui. Axel ne se gênait pas. Le phénix tournait la tête quand le Français fumait. L'odeur était désagréable au possible.

oOo

En fin de soirée, le phénix regrettait son lit et l'odeur agréable de Rei. Il grogna. Pourquoi fallait-il encore qu'il pense au chinois ? Il s'était rarement autant ennuyé. Son copain avait pourtant tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise et être gentil. Mais il aurait préféré que le brun s'amuse tout seul avec ses amis et qu'il ne soit pas obligé de subir cette immersion sociale.

Pendant deux heures qu'il était assit sur les genoux de son chéri, Kai avait tenté de se faire à l'idée que ce soir serait le grand soir. Il avait senti les mains du Français le tripatouiller de tous les côtés. Après tout, les garçons sont tous comme ça. Lorsqu'ils ont envie de toucher, ils ont du mal à retenir leurs mains. Même si la tête comprend, les mains ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de bouger. Kai soupira. Si Axel avait vraiment envie de faire l'amour, il n'allait pas lui dire indéfiniment non…

Quand le dernier invité prit congé, le brun bâilla longuement et se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil. Kai se laissa aller sur lui, relevant la tête pour l'embrasser sous le menton.

« - Tu devrais te doucher, tu pues.

Le Français se mit à rire. Quelle sincérité. Il n'en avait pas spécialement envie mais se leva pour aller s'exécuter après avoir fait se lever le phénix. Il l'embrassa avec une certaine avidité avant de partir à la salle de bain. Kai grimaça quand le brun passa la porte de la pièce et s'essuya la langue avec un mouchoir en papier attrapé sur la table basse. Plus que l'odeur, le goût du cannabis était vraiment infâme.

oOo

Un quart d'heure et un lavage de dents plus tard, Axel sortit de la salle de bain en serviette. Il vint enlacer le russe qui, de son côté, faisait un peu de rangement. Il l'embrassa et attendit que Kai lui réponde pour approfondir le baiser de plus en plus. A croire qu'il voulait vérifier si l'ado tatoué avait toujours ses amygdales.

Kai rompit le baiser et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il ôta son t-shirt et se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le lit. Fallait-il s'y prendre comme ça ? Il verrait bien. Axel sourit, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Il posa ses genoux de chaque côté des jambes du russe et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. La peau de leurs torses se frôlant leur procura des frissons. Le français descendit le long du torse de l'étranger laissant une légère trace humide qui fit redoubler les frémissements de Kai. Ce dernier était stressé mais essayait de se laisser porter par ses émotions. Sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus profonde à mesure que le temps passait et que les lèvres de son compagnon arrivait à son pantalon, qui s'attaqua au bouton du vêtement avec les dents, ses mains griffant doucement les flancs pâles du phénix, qui déglutit bruyamment.

Axel remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser encore et arracha le jean d'un coup sec, embraquant involontairement le caleçon avec. Il sourit en voyant d'érection naissante de son partenaire.

« - T'as si peur que ça ?

« - Ca ne me fait pas rire.

Kai était déjà assez gêné d'être dans cette position, immobile, pour que le Français en rajoute. Oui il avait peur et alors ? C'était normal, non ? Il sentit le brun se glisser à côté de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Il sentit aussi sa virilité contre ses fesses à travers la serviette. Il respira profondément pour lutter contre le malaise qui grandissait en lui.

« - Si ça ne va pas, je veux que tu m'arrêtes. Ok ?

« - Hn.

Il n'avait pas été capable de dire autre chose, le sentiment que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il viderait ses tripes à l'endroit même où il se trouvait. Dos à Axel, il fronça les sourcils lorsque sa main vint entourer son sexe, le massant délicatement et arrachant quelques gémissements importuns au phénix. Malgré lui, il commença à prendre un peu de plaisir.

Axel arrêta son geste pour embrasser à nouveau son conjoint devenu haletant puis glissa un doigt dans sa bouche. Kai le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés et déglutit une fois de plus, plus de peur que d'autre chose. Glissant sa main sur la cuisse du russe, le français porta sa main à l'orifice. Caressant d'abord le contour du bout des doigts, juste pour l'effleurer. Il reprit ses baisers et inséra adroitement le doigt. Kai se crispa et serra les dents, condamnant l'accès à sa bouche. Pas de doute, ce n'était vraiment pas fait pour ça.

Axel commença à remuer doucement, et le beybladeur se détendit un peu, la vague de bien-être se répandant enfin. Il rouvrit les yeux surprit en sentant son compagnon s'arrêter et enlever sa main. Il le regarda étonné et aperçu le visage endormi du Français au creux de son cou. Son regard s'attarda, blasé. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit en soupirant. D'un certain coté, il était rassuré.

oOo

Lorsque Axel se réveilla le lendemain matin, Kai avait déjà disparut. Rien ne pouvait contrarier son entraînement matinal. Le Français le savait. Il s'habilla à la hâte et alla rejoindre son ami dans le parc. Il mit un moment avant de le retrouver faisant des tractions. Il s'assit sur un banc, dans son dos et attendit qu'il ait fini. Le russe fut, il faut l'avouer, assez surprit de le trouver là. Mais il était content quand même. Il s'approcha du nouveau venu et s'assit contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Le brun lui tendit un sachet de la boulangerie avec un pain au raisin.

« - Je crois que tu aimes, ça.

« - Ouais. Merci.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre en silence, Kai en train de manger et Axel en train de rêvasser.

oOo

Après une journée peinarde à rien faire, Axel regarda Kai.

« - On sort ce soir ?

On ne peut pas dire que le russe était enchanté par la proposition. Il aurait préféré rester là, vautré devant une émission débile ou mieux plongé dans un roman. Mais il avait rencontré le jeune homme dans en boîte et savait que celui-ci aimait sortir. Il hocha la tête.

« - Si tu veux.

Comme une queue de phénix sur un personnage de Final Fantasy, Axel sembla revenir à la vie. Ca faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir et il devait bien avouer que ça lui manquait.

« - Cool ! On retourne à _l'Insolite_ ? C'est le plus prêt et pour fêter nos un mois, c'est bien qu'on retourne là où on s'est rencontrer, non ?

« - Hm.

Kai avait oublié que ça faisait un mois ce jour là. Il fallait qu'il passe quelque part acheter un cadeau. Il ne savait pas quoi cependant. Qu'est ce qu'on pouvait offrir à son copain ? Sur le coup, il aurait préféré que ce soit une fille. La plupart aimaient les choses bien niaises, une peluche ou un bijou aurait fait l'affaire. Mais quoi offrir à un garçon ? Puis après tout, ça ne pressait pas, ils n'allaient pas se faire des cadeaux en plein club.

« - On s'y retrouve à 22h ? Avant je vais passer chez moi mettre quelque chose de mieux pour sortir.

« - Ca marche.

oOo

En arrivant chez lui, Kai se dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie que Rei lui prenne encore la tête avec cette histoire de fille. Il se changea donc après avoir prit une bonne douche fraîche. Il s'apprêtait déjà à repartir quand Tyson s'agrippa à lui, les yeux larmoyants. Kai fronça les sourcils. Comme ça le beybladeur à la casquette était encore plus effrayant que d'ordinaire.

« - Quoi ?

« - Donnes nous de l'argent qu'on se commande à manger ! Je suis en train de mouriiiiiiir…

'_Bah meurs et fous nous la paix'_ Comme il aurait aimer lui dire ça.

« - Rei à l'argent, demandes lui !

« - Mais il est sortit !

« - Sortit ? Tout seul ?

C'était plutôt étonnant. Rei avait peur le soir tout seul.

« - Ouais ! Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées ! Kaiiiiiiiiii ! S'il te plaiiiiiiit ! On a faim !

Kai lui fila un billet de 50€. Tyson sauta sur le téléphone. Le russe se posait des questions. Il trouvait ça étonnant que le chinois sorte le soir, encore plus que ce soit seul. Contrairement à ses intentions, il prit son portable avec lui. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Rei, il l'appellerait. Il en était persuadé.

oOo

Il ne lui fallu pas plus de dix minutes pour arriver à l'Insolite. Après avoir déposé son blouson au vestiaire, il regarda l'heure sur la petite pendule murale. Il avait une demie heure d'avance. Il alla s'accouder au comptoir et salua la barmaid.

« - Salut Manue.

« - Tiens, le grand Kai en personne. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! Axouille n'est pas avec toi ?

« - Va arriver.

« - Ok ! La même chose que d'habitude, mon cœur ?

Kai sourit contrarié. Ne lui avait-il pas déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler par des noms stupides dans ce genre là ? Deux ou trois vodkas malabar, le russe partit s'installer sur une banquette. D'habitude il restait toujours au bar mais ce soir il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire tripoter par tous les poivrots en mal de cuisse ferme.

Confortablement installé, il avait une super vue sur la salle. Quelque chose attirait pourtant son regard. Une chose choquante mais il ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Lorsqu'il remarqua enfin Rei à l'autre bout de la salle, il se leva d'un bond. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Surtout avec ces deux types ! La trentaine certainement un peu passée, encadrant le chinois, le tenant par les épaules. Le neko avait un air perplexe mais trop conciliant face au genre de ces deux là.

oOo

« - Vous êtes vraiment gonflés de draguer mon copain !

Rei sursauta et se retourna vers le russe, étonné de le trouver là, mais quelque part, bien content. Ces gars l'avaient accosté au bar et l'avaient prit par les épaules pour l'emmener avec eux. Kai avait l'air furieux. Le brun préféra donc garder le silence.

« - Hey ! Ne te fâche pas l'ami. Il ne nous a rien dit.

« - Normal ! Il ne comprend pas.

« - Alors faut pas le laisser tout seul comme ça. Tu sais, on ne voit pas souvent de gars aussi mignons. Regardes autour de nous, la plupart sont vieux et/ou moches !

« - Et vous en faites parti. Il n'est même pas encore majeur. Vous devez avoir le double de son age.

Kai ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et prit Rei par le bras, toujours avec cet air fâché.

« - Manue, préviens Axel que j'ai eu un problème avec mon équipe. Je dois rentrer.

« - Ok mon cœur ! Il est avec toi le mignon ? Lui aussi joue à la toupie ?

« - Hm.

« - Il n'y a que des beaux gosses comme ça chez les Breakers Boys ?

« - Blade Breakers. Et non, il n'y a que nous deux, les autres sont moches.

Il regarda Rei en soupirant et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

oOo

« - Tu peux pas résister ? Ne reste pas comme ça à bavarder tranquillement avec des types comme ça ! Tu n'es vraiment pas assez sur tes gardes !

Le neko était assez affligé, il ne répondit rien. Que Kai le prenne dans ses bras le surprit.

« - A moins que ce soit ça que tu recherches ? Te faire tirer sans joie dans les chiottes dégueulasses d'un club par des gars qui te jetteront aussi sec ! Si c'est le cas, alors excuses moi !

Le chinois posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Kai. Il était encore tout retourné par les paroles abruptes qui venait d'être dites. Non, bien entendu que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

« - J'ai…j'ai vu cette adresse dans ton portefeuille _(Cf. Chp 2)_ et je me suis dis que moi aussi je pourrais peut-être trouver quelqu'un pour passer de bons moments… Pour ne plus penser à toi et à la nuit dernière…

Le russe soupira. Comment expliquer les choses simplement ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, ses propres idées n'étant pas claires. Puis finalement, il parla sans même le vouloir.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies…

Mentalement, il se foutu la plus magistrale des claques. C'était exactement l'inverse qu'il aurait voulu dire. Il ajouta donc rapidement :

« - Pour l'instant je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis. Je fais n'importe quoi, j'enchaîne les conneries... Je ne veux pas dire que je regrette ce que j'ai fais avec toi – deuxième gifle mentale – la seule chose dont je sois vraiment sûr actuellement, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et si tu veux sortir, je viendrais avec toi.

Le capitaine était éreinté. Il avait enchaîné plusieurs phrases, c'était épuisant. Rei l'embrassa. Comme ça. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'avait pas comprit un mot ou quoi ? Le russe ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de répondre…

oOo

_Pfiou, fini. Bah ce chapitre là non plus ne me plaît pas en fait -- Enfin, les idées si mais ma façon de les décrire est à chier. Dans ma tête c'était bien mieux ! lol _

_Enfin, je pense que ça va quand même pour un chapitre imaginé et écrit dans la journée, non ? On ne voit pas beaucoup Rei, désolée, on devrait normalement le voir plus dans le prochain. _

_Quand je pense que je ne devais faire que 4 chapitres ; Et plus j'entasse les informations plus la fin devient aléatoire ! On verra bien comment ça finit. Lol_

_Sur ceux, je retourne plancher sur le chapitre 7 ! _


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : pff, j'en sais rien. Yaoï.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Yaoï signifie relations homosexuelles masculines, si cela vous dérange… bah c'est dommage pour vous mais privez vous de ma fantastique fanfic. XP

Lemon : va y avoir du cul, quoi. Pareil, si ça gêne, by-bye.

Remerciements : Allony et Kalas : pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir

Fisou : parce que tu sais que ton avis est important et que si tu ne m'avais pas offert Jean-Eudes, je n'aurais pas pu faire mes essais ! ;)

Rossignol : applaudit youpi ! Une nouvelle fan ! En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise.

Avertissements : Vous connaissez la phrase « nous récoltons ce que l'on sème » ? Certains passages (un surtout) pourraient choquer, les personnes sensibles (ils y en a qui me lisent ? naaaaaaan mais soyons prudents) sont priées de passer leur chemin.

**Envoles-moi **

**Chapitre 7**

Sur le chemin du retour, Rei était cramponné au bras du russe qui commençait à être engourdi.

« - T'es obligé de me serrer autant ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Le chinois ne desserrait pas les dents, Kai soupira bruyamment et accéléra le pas. Son rendez-vous venait de tomber à l'eau pour de bon, il ne pourrait pas retourner en boîte ce soir et laisser son joueur dans cet état. Après tout, ça lui était un peu égal. Moins il voyait de monde, mieux il se portait. Mais Axel risquait de l'avoir mauvaise.

Arrivé en bas de leur immeuble, le brun s'arrêta sous le regard emplit d'étonnement et de fatigue du russe. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore ? Voir Rei avait la tête baisser et les yeux un peu trop humides signifiaient certainement qu'il ne pourrait pas aller se coucher de si tôt. Il soupira une fois de plus.

« - Allez, déballes ce que tu as sur le cœur…

Le chinois fit deux pas et s'assit sur une bitte (trouvais pas de synonyme adapté, désolée ; ) à côté du hall d'entrée alors que Kai s'accroupissait, croisant les bras sur ses genoux.

« - J'aime pas quand tu m'ignores.

« - Je t'ignore ?

« - Pas là mais toute la journée tu étais en colère contre moi. Je sais que c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dis… Mais moi je ne supporte pas que tu agisses comme ça avec moi.

Kai leva les yeux au ciel. Ah bah voilà qu'il l'avait fait pleurer. Il n'y avait franchement pas lieu de se mettre dans états pareil juste pour ça. Il était lui-même gêné. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler les autres. Il se gratta la tête et parla posément après avoir regardé Rei quelques secondes.

« - Ecoutes, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer. J'étais un peu en colère parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Rei voulu protester mais le russe leva la main, le faisant taire.

« - Je ne sais vraiment pas qui est cette fille. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Mais c'est fini. Tu n'as pas besoin de… te mettre dans un état pareil. Regarde toi, voyons !

Le chinois descendit de sa borne et s'accroupit devant Kai pour le prendre dans ses bras malgré l'air désespéré de ce dernier. Quelle sale manie de vouloir lui faire toujours des câlins… Rei se releva en attrapant la main du russe.

« - Allez, on rentre.

oOo

Il avait été agréablement surprit. Rei avait prit sur lui et ça avait été rapide. Chacun regagna a chambre. Ils étaient fatigués tout les deux et avaient besoin de dormir. En entrant dans la sienne, l'ado tatoué prit son portable dans sa poche. 6 appels en absence. Il grimaça, sentant qu'il allait se faire engueulé d'être parti comme ça, sans même lui téléphoner. Liste. 6 appels manqués. Ivanov Tala.

Kai haussa un sourcil. Tala ? Il soupira. Quelle mauvaise idée d'appeler le beybladeur avec son portable ! Il aurait du se douter que ce dernier n'arrêterait plus de lui téléphoner. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était tard et le sommeil se faisait sentir. Il verrait demain pour Tala. Et pour Axel aussi. Pour l'heure, il éteint le mobile et s'allongea après s'être dévêtu.

Il tourna et se retourna encore dans son lit. Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas le sommeil ? Il était pourtant fatigué. Il n'avait de cesse de voir Rei accoté de ces deux types. Que serait-il advenu si Axel n'avait pas voulu sortir ? Jusqu'où seraient allés ces gars ? Jusqu'où Rei les aurait laissé faire surtout. Et pourquoi est-ce que ça l'agaçait à ce point ? Il sourit. Le chinois avait eu l'air content de le voir en tout cas. Est-ce qu'il savait qu'ils viendraient ce soir même, Axel et lui ? C'était stupide. Il n'aurait pas pu le savoir. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, qu'aurait-il fait ? Il se serait confié à lui ? Ou n'aurait rien dit ?

« - Tss !

Il était noyé dans ses propres pensées et tournait en rond. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de constructif là dedans. Avec un agacement mal dissimulé, il se leva et tourna la tête vers le lit où se serait trouvé Rei s'il n'avait pas changé de chambre. Café et chocolat noir. Remèdes à tous ses problèmes ! Il se glissa jusque dans la cuisine et prépara sa thérapie anti-sentiments désagréables. Ses tourments fondirent aussi vite que le chocolat dans sa bouche. Il souffla d'aise et se détendit enfin.

oOo

En retournant à sa chambre, il fit un détour par celle du chinois. N'allez pas vous méprendre ! C'était juste pour voir s'il avait réussi à s'endormir. Mais il faisait tellement sombre qu'il ne voyait rien. Les respirations semblaient bien régulières. Pas de problème donc. Il retourna se coucher, presque déçu. Il secoua la tête. N'importe quoi. A quelles pensées étranges s'était il encore adonné ? Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Rei. Il était de son équipe et rien n'était possible entre eux. En tant que capitaine, c'était faire du favoritisme. Comme un prof qui couche avec un élève. Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire tout cela. Il secoua la tête, essayant d'y faire sortir le chinois. Et puis, qui avait parlé de coucher ? C'était anti-déontologique ! Non, non et non, il y repensait encore !

Il se rallongea. Les bienfaits de la caféine venaient de se dissoudre en un instant. Et il était plus enragé qu'il y a une demie heure. Il marmonna quelques instant et se leva une fois de plus. D'un pas décidé mais feutré, il se glissa dans son ancienne chambre et se posa délicatement sur le lit du fond. Pour une fois que Rei ne dormait pas étalé en plein milieu du lit et prenant toute la place, il avait plutôt de la chance.

Que personne ne se fasse des idées ! Le chinois avait eu une journée difficile et il voulait juste être présent en cas de problème. Bien sûr, il partirait avant que le soleil ne se lève et personne ne se rendrait compte de sa présence. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

oOo

Son rêve était désagréable. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus était qu'il se savait dans son rêve mais ne pouvait pas changer la tournure des évènements ni se réveiller. Il grogna et se blottit un peu plus contre le corps à côté duquel il était couché. Quelqu'un l'appelait le sortant difficilement de sa torpeur. Lorsqu'il sentit la mais sur son épaule, il su qu'il était enfin réveillé.

Kai ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et Rei sursauta. Le russe se réveillait toujours de cette façon et c'était quelque peu … terrifiant ! Il aurait pu faire comme tout le monde, papillonner, se frotter les yeux et les ouvrir doucement. Kai fixait le chinois au dessus de lui. C'était une belle vision au réveil. Il observait les iris dorés qui le regardaient avec un air étonné. Le temps que sont cerveau se remette en marche, l'adolescent tatoué fut soudain envahit d'un gros doute. Si Rei était bien là devant lui à le regarder, à qui appartenaient les bras autour de lui ?

Il tourna la tête avec lenteur, redoutant le pire. La lumière perçant à travers les stores faisaient briller les mèches blondes de Max. Le russe ouvrit les yeux avec une expression de sainte horreur et sauta sur ses pieds en poussant son cadet qui tomba du lit. Il s'était retenu de hurler mais ne put réprimer un frisson. Le blondinet tomba avec un bruit sourd puis se mit à ronfler.

Kai se tourna vers Rei et pointa Max.

« - Pourquoi dort-il dans ton lit ?

« - Et toi ? Pourquoi dormais-tu avec lui ?

« - C'était TON lit !

Ils rougirent tout les deux sous cette révélation et ce qu'elle incluait. Mais le chinois se garda bien d'avouer qu'il avait voulu changer de lit pour garder celui emprunt de l'odeur de son capitaine.

oOo

Déjeunant en tête à tête dans un silence absolu, quoi que troublé par les bruits usuels d'un repas, les beybladeurs se jetaient des regards en coin, aucun d'eux ne voulant entamer la conversation. En finissant son sandwich de brioche et kinders, Rei se décida à rompre le pesant silence.

« - C'est fini entre toi et Axel ?

Kai haussa les sourcils et en laissa tomber sa biscotte dans son café.

« - Non. Pourquoi ?

« - Il n'était pas avec toi hier soir…

« - Je l'attendais.

Le neko était soudain gêné. Le russe avait donc posé un lapin à son copain pour s'occuper de lui ? C'était mignon mais… Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le phénix continua.

« - Mais il sait bien que je dois m'occuper de vous.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il prit cette remarque assez mal. Ca avait un fâcheux penchant à le reléguer à la place de boulet qui donne des heures supplémentaires à sa nounou.

« - Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu commences les choses et ne les finis pas.

« - Je ne te suis pas.

« - Je parle d'une certaine nuit…

Kai fronça les sourcils. C'était un coup bas. Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir là-dessus.

« - Je ne vois pas le rapport, Rei.

« - Je veux dire que tu ne peux pas me prendre et me jeter comme ça te chante ! Moi aussi j'ai des envies et des sentiments et avec toi rien n'est jamais simple. Si j'ai été là bas, c'est parce que toi tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux et que moi, ce que je veux, c'est juste une histoire simple avec un gars simple. Pas de prises de tête.

L'ado tatoué serrait les poings. Il parla d'un ton sifflant et cassant.

« - Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà un copain. Et que tu es de mon équipe. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous.

Le chinois se leva et tapa sur le bar, s'appuyant sur ses paumes pour se rapprocher de son capitaine. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Il parla, au contraire de son aîné, d'un ton mielleux.

« - C'est trop tard.

Tournant les talons, il retourna dans sa chambre et ferma brusquement la porte. Le phénix sentait la rage bouillir dans ses veines. Il fixait le montant de la porte de la chambre. Il se leva, trépidant, et commença à débarrasser. Ses nerfs prirent cependant le dessus sur son contrôle. Il lança férocement son bol qui s'explosa au contact du mur. Il laissa le tout comme ça et partit se préparer pour son parcours santé.

De son coté, adossé à sa porte, Rei s'était laissé aller aussi. Mais pas dans la rage, dans les larmes. Plus il semblait vivre des moments intimes avec le russe, plus celui-ci semblait lui échapper. Il était malheureux de cette situation. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le fallait pas, il enviait Axel et voulait Kai pour lui uniquement. Sa gorge se serra à nouveau et les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux quand il entendit la porte claquer. Il avait tout gagné. La seule chose que ferait son capitaine maintenant c'est aller se faire consoler dans les bras du français…

oOo

Comme prédit, après son entraînement, Kai partit gratter à la porte d'Axel. Ce dernier fut assez surprit de le voir là mais le laissa entrer bien volontiers. Ce qui l'étonna plus encore que le russe se blottisse dans ses bras. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ?

Le conduisant jusqu'au fameux fauteuil du salon, il s'assit et le prit sur lui.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Manue m'a dit hier que t'avais du partir t'occuper de tes ptits protégés. Il y a eu quelque chose de grave.

« - Nan, ça c'est bon. Rei et moi nous sommes engueulés alors je n'ai pas envie de rentrer…

L'adolescent tatoué cacha son visage dans le cou du Français. Il n'avait manifestement pas envie de parler de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Le brun resta comme ça près d'une heure, à le cajoler. Il garda le russe sur lui et attrapa une petite boîte dans la poche latérale de son fauteuil. Il allait se préparer son pétard mais Kai le regarda, visiblement contrarié.

« - Tu vas pas fumer ça maintenant !

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Ca pue. Si tu veux t'exploser la tête, fais le quand je ne suis pas là.

Axel noua ses bras autour du cou du beybladeur et l'embrassa. C'est dans ses moments là qu'il était le plus craquant. Quand il était convaincu de ses idées. De baisers en caresses, il ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver allongés sur le lit.

oOo

Allongé sur le dos en travers du lit, Kai avait les yeux fermés. Axel était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et embrassait, léchait et mordillait chaque parcelle de ses torse, cou et visage. Le russe semblait apprécier. Il ne grognait pas et avait l'air détendu. Quelques gémissements perçaient par moment, faisant sourire l'actif. Il s'attarda longtemps à cet exercice puis lentement, descendit. Lorsque ses mains passèrent sur les flancs, Kai ronronna. Endroit sensible. Axel l'avait remarqué et ne cessait de passer là, juste furtivement, submergeant son partenaire d'une vague de frissons et lui arrachant des plaintes adorables.

Cela commençait à avoir de l'effet, pour son plus grand plaisir. Sans brusquer les choses, il continua sur sa lancée. Il laissait le phénix dans son monde, se demandant tout de même un petit peu à quoi il pouvait rêver. Il avait beau avoir prit plus d'une heure à en arriver là, descendant un millimètre après l'autre, lorsqu'il franchit le pubis, le russe se crispa. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps, ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa respiration accéléra rapidement.

Axel s'arrêta. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le mettait dans cet état. Qu'il ait peur, ok. Mais qu'il soit à la limite terrifié, c'était un peu excessif. Il remonta et le reprit dans ses bras, recommençant à lui embrasser le cou et les lèvres. Il reprit sa tentative du début mais une demie heure après, le résultat fut le même.

« - Si ça va pas, on s'arrête.

Le Blade Breakers resta un moment sans réactions puis acquiesça.

« - Ca va. Continue.

Sa voix était cassée. Il essayait de se persuader lui-même que c'était la chose à faire. S'il n'y arrivait pas maintenant, il n'y arriverait jamais. Il souffla alors qu'Axel commençait à caresser le pal de chair légèrement raidit. Mais il ne supportait pas de voir le russe dans cet état. Il stoppa et vint s'allonger à côté de son partenaire, le prenant dans ses bras après avoir fouiner dans sa table de nuit.

« - C'est trop con, j'ai plus de capotes…

Kai ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Le trouble y était encore visible mais il semblait un peu moins nerveux.

« - T'as pas confiance en moi ?

« - Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. C'est une question de respect. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi ce n'est pas la première fois et il est hors de question que je risque de te refiler quelque chose.

« - Mais !

« - Il n'y a pas de mais. Si t'en as pas, on laisse tomber. On aura l'occasion une prochaine fois.

L'étranger sourit et acquiesça. Le français lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa. Il se leva et fila jusqu'à la salle de bain.

oOo

Dans la salle, il s'enferma et planqua sa boîte de préservatifs dans un petit renfoncement secret. En voyant le trouble du phénix, il avait choisit de laisser tomber. S'il s'était écouté, il se le serait fait dans la minute mais il tenait trop à lui pour lui imposer ce qu'il ne tenait pas à faire, malgré ses paroles. Par contre, lui devait se soulager. Il se retrouvait à faire ça tout seul, en secret, dans sa salle de bain mais c'était mieux que rien.

Dans la pièce voisine, Kai venait de se laisser tomber ventre sur le lit après s'être habillé. Il tentait de se calmer. Une fois encore, il l'avait échappé de justesse et se sentait empli de diverses émotions. Il était soulagé et rassuré mais aussi contrarié pour Axel qui ferait encore ceinture cette fois-ci.

Il sursauta en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon. L'appart ? Sa voix était encore un peu haletante mais ça ne devrait pas trop s'entendre.

« - Hiwatari.

« - C'est Rei…

« - …

« - Kai, rentres s'il te plaît. Je veux te parler.

« - Parler ou me gueuler dessus et me faire des reproches ?

« - Kai…

« - Laisses moi un peu de temps et je rentre.

Il raccrocha sans laisser le chinois répliquer. Il était sûr que l'asiatique pleurait encore et ça lui serrait le cœur. Pourtant c'était sa faute et lui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Enfin, pas entièrement.

Axel sortit après une douche brève et fouetta le derrière du phénix avec sa serviette. Kai se retourna en bougonnant, Axel vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et secoua la tête, aspergeant le russe qui protesta en souriant. Le Français frotta ses cheveux tous mouillés dans le cou du phénix qui rigola de bon cœur.

Après s'être chamaillés, Kai embrassa Axel.

« - Je dois y aller maintenant. Il faut que je discute avec Rei.

« - Ok. Tu reviendras ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Ca dépend comment les choses tournent.

oOo

Le capitaine de Blade Breakers trouva l'appartement bien calme en entrant. Rei était à la fenêtre, regardant des enfants jouer dans le square en bas. Kai ne se pressa pas et vint le voir une fois débarrassé.

« - Je prends une douche, on discute après ?

« - T'étais chez Axel ?

« - Hm.

Le russe resta un moment sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Rei entra, l'air convaincu. Kai écarquilla les yeux et se cacha avec le rideau de douche.

« - Comment t'es entré là, toi ?

« - Avec un tournevis c'est simple.

Il montra l'objet en question et le laissa tomber, approchant dangereusement. Le phénix était en position de combat, pomme de douche tournée vers l'assaillant, et main sur le mitigeur prêt à ouvrir l'eau. Un sourire impitoyable se dessina sur les lèvres du neko qui – tout en approchant – ôta son pull et ouvrit sa braguette pour laisser glisser son pantalon.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous bon sang ?

Kai paniquait et Rei se marrait. Retirant le reste de ses vêtements, il arriva au bord de la baignoire. Kai était obnubilé par le regard fou dans les yeux dorés et oublia d'ouvrir le feu, enfin, l'eau. Le chinois attrapa son aîné par la nuque et vint sceller leurs lèvres. En approfondissant son baiser – auquel Kai n'avait une fois encore pas pu résister – Rei enjamba le rebord et entra dans la baignoire, le collant dos au carrelage froid du mur.

Le capitaine rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, sans comprendre. Qu'était-il en train de faire au juste ? Avant qu'il ne réagisse, Rei brisa le silence. Sa voix était étrangement calme et posée, mais on y sentait une sorte de voracité sous-jacente.

« - Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ?

« - ?

« - Réponds.

« - Non.

« - Très bien… Sache que j'ai réfléchis et que je n'ai pas l'intention de te céder à qui que ce soit. Maintenant que tu t'es amusé avec moi, c'est à mon tour.

L'aîné voulu protester, lui dire qu'il devenait fou mais une fois encore il se fit plaquer au mur, les lèvres de son coéquipier léchant les siennes, et lui, faisant de même. Les mains du neko glissant sur sa peau le faisaient tressaillir. Sa respiration accéléra. Rei était bizarre. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Et pourquoi lui, se laissait-il faire ?

Le chinois empoigna le sexe de Kai et se mit à le masser tout en lui léchant le cou. Les choses allaient trop loin.

« - Lâche-moi ! T'es malade ?

Rei posa sa main libre sur la bouche de Kai. Il ne se laisserait pas interrompre. Toute la journée il avait pensé à ce moment. Son plan était parfait. Il ne devait pas faiblir. C'était le seul moyen d'avoir Kai pour lui et – le pensait-il du moins – de lutter contre ses appréhensions.

Le phénix restait tétanisé. Il ne contrôlait plus sa respiration. Son cœur battait si rapidement qu'il en avait la tête qui tournait. L'œuvre de la main du chinois sur son sexe n'y était pas pour rien mais il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent de cette manière. Rei était devenu insensé. Il ne voulait pas que le neko agisse avec ce comportement étrange, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il souhaitait, mais pas ça.

Rei entama d'entrée un va-et-vient rapide. Kai ferma les yeux et se mit à trembler. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Le plaisir et la crainte évoluaient proportionnellement. Il ne voulait pas ce qui arrivait. Une fois de plus, il essaya de se dégager mais le chinois le remit à sa place. L'attitude froide et mesquine de son partenaire abattait toute la volonté du capitaine. Il se sentait mal.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, le sang pulsait dans ses tempes. Il avait chaud. Vraiment trop chaud. Les traces de salive que Rei laissait sur son corps, sillages incandescents, semblaient lui brûler la peau. Il avait envie de hurler, de se débattre. Il mit la main sur sa bouche au moment où il jouit, la nausée montant en lui comme une traînée de poudre.

Cherchant sa respiration, il se laissa glisser le long du carrelage avant que le brun ne l'attrape par le menton et le force à rester debout.

« - Ce n'est pas finit.

Kai n'avait plus la force – ou peut-être était ce le courage qui lui manquait – de répliquer. Il se laissa faire quand Rei le fit se retourner. Kai obtempéra sans résistance.

« - Appuies toi au mur.

« - On va glisser avec l'eau.

« - Non.

« - On a pas de capotes, on a pas de lubrifiant, on peut p…

Le chinois lui mit la main sur la bouche une fois encore. Il avait tout prévu. D'entendre le russe parler avec ce ton accablé brisait ses résolutions. C'est pour cela qu'il l'empêchait de répliquer. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Ce n'est que comme ça que le russe irait mieux. Vérifiant que son capitaine tenait debout tout seul, il se pencha et ramassa à l'extérieur de la baignoire une petite bouteille de lubrifiant. Il fit glisser le liquide huileux sur ses doigts, son autre main caressant l'échine de son aîné, qui était couvert de frissons. Il empoigna le bassin de son partenaire et le fit se pencher un peu, faisant attention qu'ils ne glissent pas sur le fond d'eau de la baignoire. Regardant une dernière fois ces doigts graisseux, il embrassa le dos de son amant de petits baisers et glissa avec lenteur son index dans l'orifice.

Kai gémit et un sanglot lui secoua les épaules. Il se retenait. Tout serait bientôt finit. Il allait se réveiller. Mentalement, il était partit. Comme si la lumière dans sa tête s'était éteinte, le laissant en stand-by. Ce qui l'avait choqué c'est que son corps réagisse malgré la peur qui l'habitait. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher son érection, sa jouissance, ni le plaisir qui montait en lui à présent que le majeur avait rejoint son voisin et gesticulaient en lui. Un nouveau sanglot fut étouffé alors que Rei insinuait son annulaire et le remuait à la cadence des autres. Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir manger quelque chose d'infect qui menaçait à tout instant d'être régurgité. Son malaise s'amplifiait avec la vitesse de l'oscillation.

Le chinois ôta ses doigts et se rapprocha de Kai pour l'embrasser le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« - Ca va aller.

Quelle ironie. Le russe ne put s'empêcher de sourire tellement la situation était risible. De son côté, Rei se débattait avec un préservatif. Ce genre de machin était super chiant à déballer, surtout avec les doigts plein de lubrifiant, cela va s'en dire. Il se l'enfila et vint se coller à son aîné qui sursauta. La peau contre la sienne lui semblait encore une fois ardente, le brûlait et l'érection contre ses fesses lui donnait un peu plus le vertige.

Rei s'introduit en lui après avoir huilé l'entrée du canal. Il s'engagea avec une précaution exagérée. Kai tremblait. Il avait la sensation de perdre pied, que ses jambes allaient céder sous lui. Il n'avait pas mal mais la gêne était conséquente. Puis cette sensation de malaise qui ne le laissait pas en paix occupait la majorité de ses pensées.

Le chinois avait prit en main le sexe de Kai et avait reprit un rythme soutenu. Kai gémissait mais il semblait plus sur le point de fondre en larmes que de crier « Peace and Love ». Ce fut rapide avant qu'ils ne jouissent tout deux. Pas vraiment synchro mais ce n'était tout de même pas mal.

Rei était essoufflé. Fatigué. Il se recula après avoir ouvert le robinet de la baignoire et s'assit dans le fond d'eau chaude qui se répandait. Kai n'avait pas bougé. Il tremblait de tout son corps, se sentait mal, sale, nauséeux. Le chinois le regarda inquiet. Il avait fait le bon choix en le poussant, hein ? Il lui caressa la cuisse et le vit réagir et relever la tête. L'eau lui arrivait à peu près aux chevilles à présent. En se redressant, il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, son regard vide d'expression. Rei lui saisit la main et tira doucement pour que Kai s'asseye avec lui. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sans douceur, toujours dos au neko. Ce dernier se redressa un peu et lui passa les bras autour du cou. Le phénix restait totalement insensible, ne bougeait plus. Rei l'embrassa dans le cou, lui caressa les joues et le cou.

Il fut choqué en sentant les larmes du russe. D'ailleurs Kai se demandait lui-même ce qu'était ces choses humides sur ses joues. Il avait toujours l'esprit ailleurs et avait du mal à se raccrocher à la réalité. Il ne parvenait pas non plus à stopper ses tremblements. Son estomac lui, semblait se calmer un petit peu. Doucement.

Rei était retourné. Il pleurait ? Il se fit rage pour ne pas se mettre à le suivre. Il venait de faire quoi là au juste ? Il hocha gravement la tête. Il venait de le prendre de force. Essayant de calmer ses propres gestes, il souffla et attrapa une rosace et un flacon de gel douche. Il le mit devant le nez du russe.

« - C'est ça ?

Kai ne réagit pas. Il était revenu un peu à lui mais ses yeux étaient bloqués sur une tâche de sperme sur le rebord. Rei ouvrit la bouteille et huma. C'était bien l'odeur de sucre qu'il connaissait. Il entreprit ainsi de savonner son capitaine.

Le phénix revint à lui brutalement. Comme si il avait fallu le temps que le TGV entre en gare avant qu'il ne puisse réellement reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Le brun venait de commencer à le décrasser lorsqu'il se releva d'un coup.

« - Sors d'ici.

Le chinois le regarda sans comprendre.

« - T'as intérêt à te tirer en vitesse.

Son cadet refusait de bouger, assit là, devant lui, les yeux étonnés. Kai serra les poings. Il ne supportait pas ce regard innocent, insolent.

« - BARRES-TOI !

Réalisant la situation, Rei se mit à réfléchir en vitesse. S'il ne rattrapait pas le coup immédiatement, ce serait peut-être irrémédiable. Il fallait qu'il reconquière la confiance de son capitaine avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il se leva et tenta de l'embrasser mais la main du russe venait de s'arrêter à un demi millimètre de son visage. Kai avait arrêté son geste à temps avant d'asséner une gifle au brun.

Il remit sa main sur sa bouche et s'assit, essayant de ne pas vomir. Le flot de sensations, d'images et de gémissements venait de remonter à la surface dans son esprit. Rei s'agenouilla face à lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Excuses-moi. J'ai voulu faire ça pour toi. Je ne pensais pas que ça te troublerait à ce point là.

Kai ne l'écoutait pas, il regardait les images défiler dans son esprit. Après de longues minutes, il passa ses bras autour du cou du chinois. Ses larmes avaient encore dépassées ses paupières. Les reflets qu'il avait dans la tête n'étaient pas ceux de ce que Rei venait de lui faire. Ils étaient beaucoup plus anciens…

oOo

Rei était sur assit au bord du lit du russe, lui caressant le bras pour le rassurer. Il avait eu du mal à le calmer puis à l'emmener jusqu'ici. Il s'était rapidement endormit mais ses rêves étaient agités. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas dire si Kai lui en voulait ou non. L'état dans lequel il était l'inquiétait mais il était persuadé qu'avec un peu de repos, tout irait beaucoup mieux.

S'assurant que le russe dormait profondément, il était partit nettoyer les restes de leur folle aventure dans la salle de bain. Leurs cadets ne tarderaient certainement pas à rentrer. Il les attendait pour les prévenir de rester calme ce soir, avant de s'allonger aux cotés de son amant et de le veiller comme il l'avait fait pour lui quelques jours auparavant.

Cependant, un évènement imprévu arriva à ce moment là. La sonnette retentit et le chinois maudit le reste de l'équipe qui avait une fois de plus omit de prendre ses clés. Sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il aperçu devant lui, l'adolescent pâle aux mèches flamboyantes.

« - Ta…la ?

« - Ivanov pour toi. J'ai eu du mal à vous trouver. La France, quel pays curieux ! Ils devraient mettre leurs rues toutes dans le même sens et les ranger par ordre alphabétique. Puis pour joindre Kai, quelle galère. Je l'ai appelé au moins trente fois pour qu'il vienne me chercher ! Je savais que quand il m'a dit qu'il utilisait vraiment son portable, c'était du bluff. Bon, passons. Il est où ?

oOo

_Bon bah voilà, chapitre 7 bouclé ! J'y ai passé toute la journée mais il est là ! Je n'en reviens pas ! lol _

_Bon alors petit retournement de situation. Rei prend les choses en main ! (huhu ! quel jeu de mot !) Vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre si ça a été efficace ou non ! _

_L'arrivée de Tala est dédicacée à Fisou. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment à quoi il va servir mais il était bien en tant que déco. Lol _

_En fait, il devait arriver avant, mais après Rei ne pouvait plus péter son boulon ! Ca le faisait pas avec Tala à coté qui fait je ne sais quoi, ou pire, qui vient mater ! _

_Dernier conseil moralisateur : SORTEZ COUVERTS ! C'est important ! Votre vie est en jeu et celle des autres également. C'est une fatalité qui n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. Nous sommes responsables de notre futur et c'est en étant responsables que l'humanité à une chance de nous survivre._

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, chers lecteurs, rendez-vous au chapitre 8 !_


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : pff, j'en sais rien. Yaoï.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Yaoï signifie relations homosexuelles masculines, si cela vous dérange… bah c'est dommage pour vous mais privez vous de ma fantastique fanfic. XP

Lemon : va y avoir du cul, quoi. Pareil, si ça gêne, by-bye.

Remerciements : Vos reviews me poussent à écrire et à ne pas m'endormir sur mes lauriers. Voulais vous remercier pour votre soutien ! Ca me fait marrer de voir les prises de positions ! lol Les fans de Rei à droite, de Kai à gauche, pas de bagarres dans les rangs s'il vous plait ! ;)

Renaud (le chanteur) pour sa chanson « si t'es mon pote » qui à mes yeux défini bien la relation de Tala avec Kai ! .

**Envoles-moi **

**Chapitre 8**

Kai ouvrit les yeux. Il avait attendu que le chinois quitte la pièce avant. Il ne voulait pas parler pour le moment. Il était en pleine introspection. Ce qu'il venait de vivre éveillait en lui des souvenirs oubliés, et à présent, il voulait les comprendre et les combattre. Mais les images n'étaient plus en ordre dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de l'abbaye, de Tala.

Il était sur le point d'atteindre ses souvenirs mais il se redressa soudainement, une boule dans la gorge, le corps couvert de frissons. Il était sur la bonne piste. Kai se rallongea et se tourna sur le coté. Il avait enfouit son passé tellement profondément en lui, qu'il y avait difficilement accès aujourd'hui. Il avait presque tout oublié. Son enfance n'avait pas été heureuse. Mais dire qu'elle eut été malheureuse aurait été mentir.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux pour essayer de nouveau. Il vit des barreaux aux fenêtres des chambres, un homme grand et fort, les douches, sa première toupie, Voltaire. Mais une nouvelle fois, il revint à la réalité, nauséeux. Pas moyen d'accéder à ce qu'il cherchait. Il jura et frappa son oreiller avant de se réinstaller dessus en soufflant.

oOo

Tala haussa les sourcils d'un air sarcastique.

« - Couché ? Kai Hiwatari, couché à 18 h ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

« - Il ne se sentait pas bien.

Rei avait les joues rouges. Tala était impressionnant. Il avait vraiment le don pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Le chinois était sous pression. Il aurait aimé que le reste de l'équipe arrive. Le roux se redressa en considérant durement son vis-à-vis.

« - Kai a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ?

« - Il ne l'a pas dit mais…

C'était un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Il allait finir par lui faire cracher le morceau. Auquel cas, il était à 98 sûr de mourir en moins de deux minutes. Le neko avait toujours été jaloux de la proximité entre les deux russes. Heureusement, ils se voyaient rarement. Tala approchait Kai avec une facilité déconcertante. Le capitaine de Blade Breakers ne le rejetait jamais. En fait, ils étaient semblables tout les deux. Indépendants et froids. La curiosité rongeait le brun. Il voulait savoir maintenant. Peut-être que Tala avait été l'ancien petit ami de Kai. Sinon pourquoi s'entendaient-ils aussi bien ? Il fût tiré de ses rêveries par le roux. Son ton avait changé, son regard aussi. Rei cru même y apercevoir une infime trace l'inquiétude.

« - Alors quoi ? Comment sais-tu ?

« - Ca se voyait.

Tala explosa de rire. Il se leva et s'approcha du chinois qui était resté debout à coté de lui. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Son sourire retomba comme il était venu.

« - Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ? Tu te crois vraiment capable de comprendre quelque chose à Kai ?

« - C'est mon ami. Alors oui.

Tala posa sa main sous la gorge de Rei, le plaquant au mur.

« - Tu ne le connais pas. Ne le considère pas comme un ami. Ce n'est pas le cas, et lui ne le pense pas non plus. Il doit t'apprécier, tout au plus. Mais tu peux en être fier car venant d'Hiwatari, c'est déjà merveilleux. Kai est indépendant et pour rien au monde il ne montrerait ses sentiments, surtout à quelqu'un comme toi. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer la vie qu'il a eut. Ni même le mal que j'ai eu pour le faire exister.

Tala se retourna en sentant la main de Kai sur son épaule. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Une vague lueur de colère animait son regard. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Le feu et la glace.

« - Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Je n'ai dis que la vérité !

Le Blade Breakers se retourna et alla à la porte d'entrée. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ce n'était que la stricte vérité mais il ne voulait pas que l'on fasse étalage de tout cela. Ca lui était personnel. Rei n'avait pas besoin de connaître ce que s'apprêtait à raconter l'autre russe.

« - On sort. Dépêche.

« - Pense à ce que je t'ai dis. Glissa le loup à Rei.

A contre cœur, Tala lâcha le chinois et rejoint Kai.

oOo

Kai sentait toujours une gêne pour marcher mais sa démarche n'en était pas affectée. Il avait entendu la voix de Tala et ça l'avait réveillé. Il avait pensé halluciner mais en sortant de sa chambre, il avait aperçu le roux et était intervenu. Il n'avait certes, envie de voir personne mais Tala ne comptait pas vraiment dans le lot. Au fond, il était ravi de le revoir.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'appartement, Kai lui serra la main et l'étreignit quelques secondes, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Ivanov ?

« - Paraît que les minettes Françaises sont belles, je suis venu voir ! Entre deux rendez-vous je me suis dis que j'aurais bien le temps de passer te voir !

Kai se mit à rire en levant les yeux au ciel. Toujours le même.

« - T'aurais du me laisser finir avec ton ptit pote ! Il ne reste pas à sa place. Je n'aime pas les gens qui ne restent pas à leur place. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il parle de toi, ni qu'il se considère comme ton ami. Il n'est pas assez prestigieux pour ça. Pourtant, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne. C'est qu'il a raison.

L'adolescent tatoué regarda Tala d'un air soudain étonné.

« - Je ne comprends pas…

Tala sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux du phénix, qui grogna en lui tordant le bras.

« - Il a raison. Quelque chose te tracasse…

oOo

Rei était resté debout, adossé au mur, désespéré. Qu'avait voulu insinuer Tala ? Pourquoi Kai ne l'avait pas contredit ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit debout ? Et que faisait Tala ici ? Les questions lui taraudaient l'esprit et ne le laissaient pas en paix. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il commença à avoir du mal à déglutir. Le loup venait de lui arracher Kai des mains, le consolerait et le phénix resterait fâché contre lui.

Il sursauta lorsque le reste de l'équipe entra dans l'appartement et fût surprit de découvrir Axel au milieu des jeunes. Il avait l'air différent. Pas fâché, plus inquiet mais son visage était relativement fermé. Rei paniqua. Et si Kai l'avait prévenu de ce qui s'était passé ? S'il était venu pour l'engueuler ? Le chinois était sûr qu'il se mettrait à pleurer.

Il ne tarda pas d'ailleurs. Axel avança vers lui, l'air grave et l'entraîna dans le couloir adjacent. Dès que le Français le regarda dans les yeux, le beybladeur laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues. Ces jours-ci il n'arrêtait plus de pleurer, c'était désagréable mais ça lui déchargeait le cœur. Axel se redressa et le regarda, ébahit. C'était lui qui l'avait fait pleurer ?

Le français posa un genou à terre face à Rei et lui fit relever doucement la tête. Le neko se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de d'arrêter ses sanglots mais au lieu de ça, ils redoublèrent. Axel avait l'air tellement touché et attentionné qu'il s'en voulait encore plus pour son comportement. Le Français se releva et après une brève hésitation, prit le neko dans ses bras, le berça délicatement et lui massa subtilement la nuque.

« - Ne pleures pas. Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu me fais mal au cœur.

Rei s'accrocha au pull du français comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il se sentait minable. Il avait eu tort mais ne parvenait pas à le regretter et cela le faisait encore plus culpabiliser. Difficilement, entre deux reniflements, il avoua enfin son plus gros souci.

« - Je l'aime. J'aime…Kai.

Le Français se contracta un peu sous la franchise du chinois mais le garda dans ses bras.

« - J'avais remarqué… Je suis désolé que ça te rende triste à ce point là…

La deuxième vague de larmes le submergea. S'il savait ce qu'à peine deux heures plus tôt il s'était passé, il ne le prendrait plus en pitié comme cela. Un mal de tête commençait à se répandre dans les tréfonds de son crâne. Rei s'appuyait de plus en plus sur Axel qui finit par le soulever de terre pour l'emmener se coucher. Il avait hésité un moment mais après tout, les jeunes jouaient à la toupie dans le salon, personne ne le remarquerait.

Rei noua ses bras autour de son cou et se cacha le visage au creux de son épaule. L'aîné posa le neko dans son lit – enfin, celui de Max maintenant – mais ne put se relever. Le chinois restait désespérément accroché à lui. Axel sourit tristement et s'accroupi à coté du lit. Rei releva la tête, les yeux toujours pleins de larmes et posa ses lèvres sur celle du Français. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Un peu gêné, Axel détourna la tête et posa deux doigts sur les lèvres du beybladeur.

« - Excuse moi…

Il avait dit cela sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être de devoir décliner le baiser de cette façon qui lui paraissait un peu brusque. Mais il devinait bien que le chinois était fatigué et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Rei serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Il parla plus âprement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« - J'ai couché avec lui ! Quand il est rentré tout à l'heure, je l'ai suivit dans la salle de bain, je lui ai fais l'amour !

Il était un peu soulagé de s'être confié et ses larmes n'avaient plus aucune entrave. Sa respiration était plus rapide. Axel lui était figé. Il avait les mâchoires serrées, l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté et que les secondes duraient des heures. Il se leva en repoussant gentiment Rei, fuyant son regard. Sa voix était devenue plus rauque et lente mais il gardait un calme incroyable.

« - J'ai vu qu'il n'était pas là. S'il te plait, dis lui de me téléphoner en rentrant.

Après s'être raclé la gorge, il quitta la pièce puis l'appartement.

oOo

Kai avait quitté la résidence en silence. Tala le suivait, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, respectant le mutisme de son ami. Ils avaient atterrit dans un petit bar trois rues plus loin. Kai s'était laissé tombé sur une banquette au fond de la pièce. Le regard insistant de Tala l'irritait. Le roux le sentait bien et ça l'amusait.

« - En même temps, nous ne sommes pas obligés de parler de ce qui te tracasse.

Le Blade Breakers ne trouva pas la force – ni l'envie – de faire autre chose que de grogner.

« - Je peux aussi parler de moi !

Kai leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Sa colère retombait mais elle ne s'était pas encore affaiblit au point de le laisser sourire. Il n'en fallu pourtant pas beaucoup plus avant que le phénix sourie. Tala était parti dans l'une de ses nombreuses tirades. Il parlait tellement et si vite que Kai n'en comprenait que la moitié. Mais ça lui faisait du bien de se retrouver dans son _état naturel_, parler russe, un verre d'alcool à la main et un temps agréable (environ 5 ou 6°) à l'extérieur.

Le phénix écoutait le roux, la tête posée sur ses mains, les yeux clos. Tous ses petits soucis s'en allaient. Son sentiment de malaise l'avait quitté aussi. Il ouvrit les yeux alors que leurs troisièmes verres de vodka tagada arrivait sur la table. D'un même geste, les deux acolytes frappèrent et burent leur verre avant de grimacer légèrement, Kai mâchouillant le bonbon.

Le phénix avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Les gémissements du chinois à son oreille, ses mains glissant sur son torse, et son propre plaisir lui emplissait l'esprit, au fur et à mesures des verres ingurgités. Il posa sa tête au creux de ses mains et souffla. Tous ces souvenirs parvenaient à l'émoustiller. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus. Pourquoi lors du moment fatidique, il s'était senti si mal à l'aise alors que maintenant qu'il avait bu, il était excité rien qu'en y repensant ?

« - Hey bah Pucelle, t'as mal au cul ?

Tala le regardait depuis un bon moment et Kai ne bougeait toujours pas. Il ne réagit pas non plus à la remarque.

« - Tu ne tiens plus l'alcool ou quoi ?

Aucune réaction.

« - Wow ! Hiwatari ! Arrête de m'ignorer !

Kai releva enfin la tête, une drôle de lueur dans le regard et les joues rouges. La vodka l'avait échauffé un peu et il allait devenir fou à entendre les plaintes du chinois.

« - Je veux rentrer.

Tala soupira. A croire que son meilleur pote de beuverie avait sombré dans la décadence de la jeunesse fragile. Il se leva et le méprisa.

« - Tss, tu es tombé du coté obscur de l'alcool.

« - Mais non. J'ai juste mal à la tête.

« - Maaaaaah… le soutien de mes froides soirées d'hiver s'en est allé. Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Malgré sa pose théâtrale, il se retrouva à moitié assommé d'un poing venu s'écraser sur lui par un Kai à la veine temporale un peu trop saillante. Tala se redressa en se frottant le haut du crâne et se pendit au cou de son ami.

« - Je sais que tu m'aime.

Le tenant toujours par le cou, ils sortirent de l'établissement. Kai était à présent bien réveillé. L'air frais lui faisait un bien fou. Ses délires avaient été balayés par le premier coup de vent. Maintenant il essayait de faire taire Tala qui chantait à tue-tête dans les rues.

oOo

Bien entendu, aucun des deux n'avait assez bu pour être saouls et ils le savaient, mais comme faisant partie de la tradition, ils firent tout comme. Quand ils entrèrent, le reste de l'équipe –mis à part Rei – était en train de manger. Kai passa sans les voir et fila jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'avait toujours pas envie de parler avec eux.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, sur le dos. Tala s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui extirper d'informations. Soit il n'était plus aussi persuasif qu'avant, soit Kai s'était un peu plus renfermé sur lui-même. Même avec sa fierté surdéveloppée, le rouquin espérait réellement que ce fût la première solution.

Il repensa avec une certaine amertume à leur jeunesse. Kai était un enfant neurasthénique – un peu comme chacun d'entre eux – mais qui refusait pertinemment la pitié comme l'amitié des autres. Il rejetait tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Il était le même individu sérieux qu'aujourd'hui, à suivre les ordres et réfléchir aux meilleurs choix à faire. Tala avait réussi à acquérir sa confiance en le brusquant.

Il avait aperçu l'un des assistants de Voltaire chantant sa mélopée d'une voix qui susurre aux oreilles de l'enfant mélancolique et affligé qu'était le phénix. Le petit roux était intervenu, se risquant pourtant aux mêmes sanctions. L'homme prit néanmoins la fuite surprit de se faire prendre. Tala avait alors giflé Kai qui le regardait avec la colère de s'être fait remarquer. _Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as qu'à dire non_, lui avait conseillé Tala. Le loup était l'aîné des deux enfants et bien que suffisant, il considérait de son devoir de protéger les plus jeunes.

Par la suite, il ne l'avait jamais laissé tombé, poussant le russe jusqu'à l'âge de l'adolescence. Jusque là, le Blade Breakers n'était pas vivant, seulement un pantin utilisé à des fins avilissantes. Le jour où le roux réussit à lui faire comprendre ce fut sa plus grande victoire et il en était fier encore maintenant.

Il reporta son attention sur son ami s'endormant à ses côtés. Bras autour du corps et genoux remontés, il lui faisait de la peine. Il n'avait pas changé lui non plus. Il adoptait toujours la position fœtale quand il était inquiet. Tala s'allongea lui aussi et passa ses bras autour de son protégé, qui se laissa faire volontiers.

« - Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as qu'à dire non…

oOo

Lorsque l'invité se réveilla, son petit protégé n'était plus contre lui. Il se leva donc et entra dans le salon où se trouvait seulement Rei, vautré devant des débilités télévisuelles.

« - Sont où ?

Le chinois sursauta en entendant la voix derrière lui.

« - Si tu sursautes, c'est que tu n'as pas l'esprit tranquille ! Tu étais en train de faire une bêtise !

« - Mais non !

Rei soupira. De bon matin, cet intrus, insecte, parasite, appelez-le comme vous voudrez, commençait déjà à lui prendre la tête.

« - Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelqu'un sous la douche mais je ne sais pas qui, l'y était déjà quand je me suis levé.

Tala fit le tour du canapé et s'assit contre lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec cet air dédaigneux caractéristique.

« - Et tu n'as pas été voir qui c'était ?

Rei rougit violemment. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Kai lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain ? Dans le doute, le meilleur moyen : feindre l'innocence et l'outrage.

« - Bien sûr que non ! Et toi, je te pensais à l'hôtel ! Où as-tu dormi ?

« - Quelle question stupide ! J'ai dormi dans le lit avec Kai ! – il continua devant l'air outré du brun – Pas comme certains qui ont dormi tout seul dans leur lit tout froid ! Moi, quelqu'un m'accepte au creux de ses draps !

Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas mesurer la portée de ses paroles mais ça l'amusait de voir Rei froissé. Son sourire s'agrandit d'autant plus. Il approcha son visage de celui du chinois fit mine de vouloir l'embrasser en se jetant à son cou.

« - Dégages ! Laisses-moi !

« - Résistes moi, j'adore ça !

Rei tapait autant qu'il le pouvait alors que le roux lui léchait la joue. Faites ça à quelqu'un qui se sent offensé, ça marche à tous les coups. Le brun criait et le roux se marrait. Il finit par le lâcher et le neko tomba du canapé. Il se releva en maugréant et bougonnant contre leur invité et quitta la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre.

« - Tss, trop facile.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Kai venait d'apparaître avec sa serviette sur la tête. Il était vraiment adorable avec cet air tout innocent. Ces rares fois où il ne semblait pas être une coquille vide était réellement charmante.

« - Rien, je m'amuse

Tala sauta le dos du canapé et vint ronronner contre Kai, qui le poussa.

« - Rha ! Caresses de chat donnent des puces !

Tala fit la moue en pinçant les joues de son ami à la façon des plus dignes grands-mères.

« - Ooooooh ! Hiwawa est réveillé alors il joue les prudes ! Mais Hiwawa ne disait pas ça hier soir !

Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez avant de lui tirer la langue et de filer dans la chambre. Kai resta là, désespéré et trèèèèès légèrement furieux. Son café. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais c'était celle de boire son café. Bien noir, bien fort, bien relaxant.

oOo

« - Tala ?

Kai traversa l'appartement, téléphone à la main, pour chercher le rouquin qui était encore collé à Rei pour l'emmerder. Tyson, Kenny et Max semblaient presque morts, en train d'essayer désespérément de faire des pompes correctes pour avoir le droit de manger.

« - Hey ! Ivanov ! Téléphone.

Il acquiesça lorsque le roux lui demanda en russe, s'il s'agissait de sa fiancée. Le loup se leva en s'appuyant sur la tête du brun et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, les emmêlant un peu plus. Il rejoint Kai et lui tapota la joue pour le remercier. Il se dirigea vers le balcon, laissant chacun des Blade Breakers agacé, irrité ou affamé.

Le neko s'approcha à son tour du phénix. Il avait du mal à supporter l'ambiance depuis la veille. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il en était responsable en grande partie mais après tout, Tala n'était pas innocent dans l'affaire. S'il n'était pas là à agacer tout le monde, ça irait certainement mieux.

« - Kai, euh… ça va ?

Le russe le regarda de haut. Il n'avait pas vraiment digéré encore. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et tourna les talons.

« - Kai attend !

« - Occupé.

Il se glissa dans sa chambre et ferma à clé, laissant le brun désemparé derrière.

oOo

Rei n'eut pas le temps de déprimer longtemps, Tala revint s'occuper de son cas. Vilement, il s'était glissé derrière lui et lui avait attaché les mains à la chaise. Le chinois avait commencé à couiner et à se débattre mais le roux le tenait bien. Il lui détacha les cheveux et entreprit de le coiffer.

Lorsque Kai vint voir ce qui se passait pour que tout le monde hurle comme ça, il faillit exploser de rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Rei coiffé comme la princesse Leïa était très beau ! Le neko se sentait quelque peu humilié, surtout que le phénix se foutait à présent ouvertement de lui.

Mais du coté des jeunes, ce n'était pas vraiment mieux. Max et Tyson faisaient les pieds au mur et Tala veillait. Les bras du jeune à la casquette tremblaient.

« - Si tu tombes, rappelles-toi, tu fais vingt fois le tour de la résidence à cloche-pied !

Kai secoua la tête, dépité. Il allait finir par les tuer ! En soupirant il s'approcha et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« - Je vais chez mon copain.

« - Je veux le voir !

« - Bah viens.

Rei les regardait, ou plutôt regardait Tala d'un air assassin. S'il avait pu le maudire rien qu'en le regardant, il lui aurait jeté les pires des sorts. Il commençait à éprouver une certaine rancœur contre Kai aussi. Lui, qui le regardait et se marrait.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le capitaine s'approcha de la chaise et libéra Rei qui se dépêcha de libérer ses cheveux. Il avait une grosse boule dans la gorge. Il regrettait amèrement ses derniers jours passés avec le phénix, qui lui faisait encore confiance.

« - S'il te plait ! Pardonnes moi, j'ai fais ça pour t'aider !

Il avait murmuré tout en le tenant par les épaules pour qu'il l'écoute. Kai haussa les sourcils et le regarda étonné.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas.

Tala les repéra et vint une fois encore se mêler des affaires de son petit protégé.

« - Tss ! Pas touche !

Le roux enlaça Kai par derrière et l'écarta de Rei qui était resté plongé dans le regard rouge. Il ne lui en voulait pas ? Alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? C'était peut-être encore plus douloureux que s'il avait été en colère. La façon dont il l'ignorait et le méprisait était bien la pire des punitions.

oOo

Tala était tout content de pouvoir rencontrer le petit copain de Kai. Pour une fois qu'il acceptait. Sous ses airs de curieux invétéré, il voulait s'assurer que ce gars était assez bien pour son cadet et qu'il ne ferait pas souffrir. Au passage il pourrait prévenir le fameux copain qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire du mal à Kai.

Kai prit sa clé dans sa poche et entra dans l'appartement d'Axel. Ce dernier était comme à son habitude, assit dans son fauteuil, plongé dans ses pensées. Mais contrairement à la règle, il ne se leva pas pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

« - Ca fait longtemps que je t'attend.

Kai fronça un peu les sourcils. Sa voix était calme mais semblait bien triste.

« - Je suis venu avec Tala, je voulais te le présenter.

« - Je suis content de te rencontrer. Mais j'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Kai.

Le français se leva enfin et serra la main du roux. Le regard qu'il posa sur Kai fit paniquer ce dernier. Il c'était passé quelque chose, maintenant il en était sûr. Pour répondre, il eut du mal à contenir sa voix qui malgré lui était moins assurée que d'habitude.

« - Il peut rester. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

Axel se rassit dans son fauteuil et leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

« - Je veux parler de ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu es rentré chez toi, hier soir.

Le capitaine des Blade Breakers rougit brusquement et regarda Axel avec les yeux écarquillés.

oOo

_J'ai été longue ? Oui, je sais, pardon. J'ai eu trop de mal à écrire. Je m'y suis prise au moins à trente fois ! lol _

_Puis après j'ai fais les devoirs de Fisou ! Elle m'a obligé ! lol Je suis pas crédible ? Bon, ok… _

_Et si je dis que j'ai eu du mal à supporter le poids de la bougie supplémentaire plus les deux Silent Hill finis dans la nuit et que… Comment ? Que j'arrête de me trouver des excuses surtout si c'est pour sortir des trucs aussi foireux ? _

_Tss, ok. Tout est de ma faute à vouloir faire jouer Tala que je ne trouve jamais assez arrogant, vouloir faire souffrir Kai qui devient du coup trop gnangnan, faire passer Rei pour un salaud et remonter l'estime des lecteurs pour Axel… bah j'ai galéré !_

_La prochaine fois je me contenterais d'un amour tout con et réciproque ! réfléchis naaaaaan ! Impossible XP_


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : pff, j'en sais rien. Yaoï.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Yaoï signifie relations homosexuelles masculines, si cela vous dérange… bah c'est dommage pour vous mais privez vous de ma fantastique fanfic. XP

Lemon : va y avoir du cul, quoi. Pareil, si ça gêne, by-bye.

Bon, alors comme personne n'est d'accord et veut des choses différentes, ben… J'ai décidé d'en faire qu'à ma tête et de faire ce que j'avais envie ! Ce chapitre est un peu gnangnan et un peu Dallas ! lol Je vous prie de m'en excuser ! ;)

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me lisent

**Envoles-moi **

**Chapitre 9**

« - Comment… ?

Kai était resté figé. Il fixait Axel. Tala était impressionné. Son ami semblait éprouver réellement quelque chose pour le français. Alors comme ça, Kai était capable d'aimer ? Première nouvelle, et pas la moindre. Il était tout de même un peu jaloux mais… Il alla s'asseoir discrètement sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire là dedans.

« - Comme tu ne m'as pas rappelé, je suis venu te voir hier mais tu étais déjà sorti. Et Rei m'a dit ce que vous aviez fais…

Tala haussa les sourcils. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus précis ? Il ne comprenait rien là. Qu'est ce que Rei et Kai avaient bien pu faire ? Le phénix avait l'air troublé. Il avança d'un pas.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

« - Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi tu l'as fais avec lui alors qu'avec moi tu avais l'air mort de trouille. Je ne pensais pourtant pas que tu bluffais. Je pensais que tu m'aimais. Je veux juste mettre les choses au clair. Si c'est lui que tu aimes…

Kai venait de l'interrompre en lui attrapant le visage et l'embrassant. Le loup était sidéré. Le Blade Breakers agissait bizarrement. Du moins, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi entreprenant.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne voulais pas. J'étais dans la salle de bain et il m'a rejoint. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix…

Le roux se leva précipitamment. S'il interprétait correctement les paroles de Kai, Rei l'avait tout bonnement violé. Même si le terme était fort, c'était pourtant celui qui s'applique à la situation. Il partit à la cuisine avant de devenir fou ou du moins, de se faire remarquer par son ami. Axel était scotché. Il voyait très bien que son copain ne mentait pas. Il prit Kai dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Le russe sentait les battements affolés du brun contre sa poitrine.

Il décida de lui parler de ce qu'il avait ressentit. Peut-être le Français pourrait-il l'aider à y voir plus clair.

« - J'aimerais que tu comprennes mais c'est difficile à expliquer. Je crois que j'aime aussi beaucoup Rei. Quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé, j'ai chaud et j'aime ce que je ressens.

Axel serra un peu plus Kai contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front.

« - Pourtant, au moment où c'est arrivé, je n'ai pas apprécié. Ce n'était pas agréable. Je pense qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose il y a longtemps mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir vraiment…

Le français lui transmettait tout son amour à travers son étreinte. Ce que lui révélait le phénix n'était pas une chose facile à entendre, ni à accepter.

« - Tu es en colère contre lui ?

« - … Non.

« - Tu as confiance en lui ?

« - J'ai peur qu'il recommence.

« - Tu l'aime ?

« - Oui.

Le brun avait le cœur comme dans un étau. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il sursauta quand Kai prit la parole à nouveau.

« - Toi aussi, je t'aime.

Le russe était perdu dans ses propres sentiments. Il aimait être là, entre les bras protecteur du Français, aimé et consolé.

« - Il faut pourtant que tu fasses un choix. Si tu aimes Rei pars, auquel cas je n'aurais plus le courage de te laisser aller trouver le bonheur s'il est loin de moi. Je serais heureux si tu me choisis mais je n'aurais plus la volonté de te redonner ce choix.

Ses gestes infirmaient pourtant ses paroles, il tenait Kai fortement contre lui, les lèvres contre sa tempe, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Tala, qui était accoté au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, était également troublé. Il pensait que soit ce gars était d'une maturité incroyable, soit il était plus stupide que la moyenne. Tout au long de la discussion, il était resté calme et aimant alors que ses yeux trahissaient une grande tristesse et un amour certain pour le Blade Breakers.

Kai s'accrochait à lui, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Si ça n'avait pas été aussi mielleux, il aurait presque trouvé ça émouvant. Il était satisfait de voir que Kai était capable de sentiments humains mais pour le coup, ça ne lui ressemblait plus du tout. Il sortit la casserole d'eau de sur le feu et se servit, diluant le café soluble dans un tourbillon foncé. Il tourna la tête vers le couple enlacé lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Les tourtereaux étaient plongés dans leur mélodrame et ne semblaient pas remarquer qu'il y avait un monde autour d'eux.

Tala soupira et, transformé en majordome, alla ouvrir la porte. Le jeune femme passa en le dévisageant, d'un air effronté. Elle avança dans le couloir mais Tala l'attrapa par le bras.

« - Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

« - Je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer.

Tala haussa un sourcil. Cette fille avait du caractère. Elle n'était pas trop moche d'ailleurs. S'il n'avait pas été fiancé, il était certain qu'elle lui aurait plu.

« - Tu ne me permets pas ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin de permission, le droit je le prends !

« - Vous allez me lâcher, oui ! Vous me faites mal !

Elle le fit lâcher d'un geste bien noble. Tala la jaugeait. Elle paraissait bien prétentieuse. Il la suivit jusqu'au salon.

Kai lâcha Axel et se tourna vers l'entrée du salon où se tenait la demoiselle. Axel la regardait, étonné. Kai reprit son masque froid et distant. La jeune fille prit la parole d'une voix forte et déterminée.

« - Je peux savoir qui c'est !

Axel avait l'air las. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, attendant l'appel du russe. Il parla pourtant de la même voix calme.

« - C'est Kai, mon petit ami.

Le phénix se reconnecta à la réalité brusquement. Ces mots entre ses lèvres étaient doux. C'était vraiment bizarre d'entendre ce genre de choses. La fille le regarda soudain, intéressée, et s'approcha de lui.

« - Voilà donc M. Kai Hiwatari en personne. Savez-vous qu'il est difficile de vous trouver ?

Les trois adolescents avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, et elle le savait bien. Elle devait avoir l'habitude des regards posés sur elle et des mondanités. Kai haussa les sourcils et la regarda dans les yeux, un air tout à fait détaché.

« - Et vous êtes ?

Elle serra les poings et se rapprocha encore de lui. Sa voix était maintenant dure. Elle devait se maîtriser pour ne pas crier.

« - Ljubljana Debrecen.

« - La fille de l'ambassadeur. Précisa Tala.

« - Je devrais vous connaître ?

Kai commençait à s'énerver. Qu'est ce qu'on lui voulait encore ? Qui c'était celle là ? Une fille d'ambassadeur, ça lui faisait une belle jambe.

« - Vous deviez me rappeler !

Kai ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui crient. Axel vint derrière lui et l'enlaça, comme pour le protéger du flot de décibels.

« - Pourquoi vous aurais-je rappelé ? Je ne vous connais pas.

« - Votre ami ne vous a pas fait parvenir mon message ? Je suis venu vous voir la semaine dernière, vous étiez absent.

Le Blade Breakers la regarda enfin. Jolie petite blonde, avec un accent de l'est…

« - Ljubljana, tu vois bien qu'il…

« - C'est vous qui avez dit à Rei être enceinte de moi ?

La blonde donna l'impression de s'être prit une gifle. Elle le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

« - Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était de vous !

Axel se crispa. Son étreinte se resserra autour de la taille du russe. Il tremblait. Kai venait donc de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Rei n'avait rien comprit, un fois de plus. Axel réussit à prononcer un seul petit mot, d'une voix toujours calme et uniforme, il paraissait pourtant plus pâle.

« - Enceinte ?

La fille tourna la tête et parla d'une voix plus basse.

« - Tu m'as quitté pour un garçon vraiment stupide…

Kai se libéra de l'étreinte d'Axel et rejoint Tala qui regardait toute la scène de la porte. Quelle mauvaise pièce de théâtre… Kai regarda son copain, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Journée de merde !

« - Tout cela ne me regarde pas. Je rentre chez moi. Nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation, appelle moi quand les choses se seront calmées.

Les russes sortirent de l'appartement, laissant l'ancien couple et ses histoires. Le roux regarda le phénix en coin.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Kai regardait le soleil décroître.

« - Il n'y avait rien à dire qui te regarde…

oOo

Sur le chemin du retour, ils n'avaient parlé que du prochain tournoi asiatique de Beyblade. Les Blade Breakers quitteraient d'ailleurs bientôt la France. Les vacances touchaient à leur fin.

En arrivant dans l'appartement, Kai était fatigué. Se battre avec ses émotions était décidément astreignant moralement. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, se plonger dans son lit bien chaud avec un bon roman. Tala lui proposa d'aller faire du café, et il l'accepta volontiers.

Vérifiant que le jeune homme tatoué avait bien rejoint sa chambre, le roux alluma le feu sous une casserole d'eau et délaissa la cuisine pour la chambre du chinois. Max et Tyson jouaient à la console dans l'une des chambres et Kenny faisait de la programmation dans le salon, il était donc probable que le chinois soit dans ses quartiers.

Il entra avec légèreté et referma la porte derrière lui. Rei était assoupi sur le dos, un manga à la main. La protubérance à la place de son entrejambe ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de ses rêves. La fureur gagna le russe en un instant. L'atmosphère autour d'eux sembla se glacer.

« - J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas en train de rêver de tes performances d'hier !

Il attrapa l'adolescent endormi par le col et le souleva. Tête pendante et bouche ouverte, Rei se mit à ronfler. S'il n'avait pas été quelqu'un de responsable, Tala l'aurait certainement frappé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Au lieu de ça, il le secoua brutalement. Le chinois grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

« - Excuses moi de te sortir de tes rêves pornographiques si farouchement, mais toi et moi devons discuter.

« - Tala ! Mais qu'est ce que ? Lâche moi !

Le roux le laissa tomber nonchalamment sur le matelas.

« - De qui rêvais-tu ?

« - De personne !

« - Ce personne te fait un drôle d'effet !

Rei tira la couverture sur lui. Il était rouge de honte et de colère. Le russe se permettait bien des choses. Il était vraiment temps qu'il parte.

« - Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez toi ?

« - Tu as aimé ?

Le chinois s'assit plus correctement dans son lit et regarda suspicieusement le russe.

« - Aimé quoi ?

Tala le regardait comme si c'était l'évidence même. Il lui jeta un regard glacial et s'approcha tout prêt de lui pour lui parler. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure pourtant les mots étaient percutants.

« - Faire l'amour à Kai.

Le neko était pétrifié, ses yeux agrandis par la surprise. Il savait. Le brun resta interdit, incapable de parler, incapable de penser. Tala était défiguré par la haine, son regard était fou. Il attrapa le chinois par le col et le tira violemment vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque.

« - Répond ! ALLEZ !

Il le relâcha et lui tourna le dos en soufflant. Il ne devait pas lui faire de mal. Ce ne serait pas chose facile de se retenir un long moment. La voix de Rei s'éleva enfin, toute petite, timide.

« - C'était … pour l'aider.

C'en était trop. Il allait le tuer, lentement. Le ferait souffrir comme il n'avait jamais souffert. Sa voix se fit doucereuse et il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit alors que Rei se reculait contre le mur.

« - Tu pensais que de le violer, l'aiderais ?

Le Blade Breakers resta sans voix.

« - Tu le pensais vraiment ?

Tala l'attrapa par le menton.

« - Serais-tu…stupide ?

Il y enfonça ses ongles récemment limés.

« - Il n'avait pas besoin de revivre ça !

Il desserra sa prise en le voyant fermer les yeux et gémir de douleur. Il se plaignait ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Il osait se plaindre ? La colère remonta en lui, bouillonnant, prenant toute part sur la raison. Il lui assena une gifle phénoménale du revers de la main, laissant une traînée rougeâtre.

« - Je te garantit sur ma propre vie, que si Kai s'en trouve perturbé, je ferais de ta vie un enfer, te détruisant lentement, te faisant tellement souffrir que mille morts seraient préférables.

La douleur sur sa joue le brûlait. Les larmes au coin des yeux, Rei regardait les pupilles étrécies. Tala était furieux. Il l'empoigna brutalement par les cheveux et posa ses lèvres contre celles du chinois. Un baiser froid, venimeux.

Le roux se dirigea vers la porte et glissa un dernier mot avant de sortir, dans un chuchotement.

« - Méfies-toi… on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver… lorsque tout le monde dors…

En sortant de la chambre, Tala s'essuya la langue sur sa veste. Beurk ! De la bave de Rei ! Il fallait qu'il se lave les dents !

oOo

Tala tendit la tasse de café brûlant à Kai qui l'accepta en soupirant.

« - Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? T'as été le chercher chez la voisine ou quoi ?

« - Si tu n'es pas content, Hiwatari, la prochaine fois tu te démerderas tout seul ! C'est toi qui me serviras !

Kai but une gorgée et l'avala en grimaçant.

« - Mais il est dégueulasse en plus ! Tu l'as fais brûler ?

Tala lui pointa le doigt sous le nez.

« - Je t'ai dis de ne pas me chercher.

Kai haussa un sourcil et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il lui tapa sur la main.

« - On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas pointer son doigt sur les gens, Ivanov ?

Le roux s'approcha de lui jusqu'à le faire loucher.

« - Tiens un peu ta langues, Hiwatari.

« - Sinon ?

« - Sinon rien !

Tala tira la langue et se leva pour s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau. Le capitaine des Blade Breakers se leva et ôta la tasse des mains du roux.

« - Je vais faire du café potable.

oOo

A peine avait-il jeté l'infâme liquide noirâtre, qu'il fut interrompu par le téléphone. Il décrocha à contre cœur et marmonna un oui, laissant bien paraître qu'on dérangeait et que ce n'était pas une heure pour appeler.

La personne à l'autre bout ne sembla pas s'en préoccupé. A l'intonation ce ne devait pas être quelqu'un de très jeune. Il voulait parler à Rei. Au moins ça changeait, pour une fois ce n'était pas à lui qu'on venait casser les… enfin, qu'on venait déranger. Même s'il avait tout de même été importuné en devant répondre.

« - Ouais, trente secondes.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre après avoir tapé sommairement, juste par politesse. Il faisait sombre la dedans. Il aperçu tout de même le chinois assit dans son lit. Sans dire un mot, il lança le téléphone que le chinois rattrapa par un heureux hasard. Il fallait dire qu'il était plus habile de ses mains pour certaines choses que pour d'autres.

Kai quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, regagnant sa propre chambre avec les deux cafés. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que déjà Tala et lui recommençaient à se chamailler à propos de quelque sujet pourtant sans importance. Mais ces disputes, si courantes, étaient malgré cela le cœur de leur amitié.

oOo

Kai rêvait d'un entraînement de Beyblade où il n'aurait pas eu besoin de proférer menaces et intimidations pour que ses cadets travaillent. C'était agréable. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans le regard clair de l'autre russe. Le phénix bâilla et se frotta les yeux.

« - Allez ! Debout ! Arrête de rêvasser !

L'adolescent tatoué bâilla encore et tourna la tête vers le réveil. L'éclairage vert indiquait à peine 7h. Kai se redressa brusquement, rentrant en contact avec le front de Tala.

« - T'es malade ! Laisses-moi pioncer !

Il se rallongea et tira la couette sur sa tête. Le roux grommela et retira la couverture de sur Kai.

« - Tu vas pas passer toute ta journée à flemmarder ! C'est parce que tu dors trop que tu es fatigué ! On va faire du sport ! Viens !

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le phénix finit par se lever. De toute façons, le roux ne le laisserait pas en paix. Une douche froide rapide et il était fin près à l'entraînement. En sortant, il ne remarqua pas Rei assit en boule dans le canapé. L'invité l'aperçu brièvement mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Ils sortirent pour rejoindre le parc.

Deux heures plus tard, il était grandement l'heure du petit déjeuner pour Tyson, qui pour manger avait toujours de l'énergie. Il faillit percuter Rei en sortant du couloir. Il venait de l'éviter de justesse.

« - Ah ! Excus… Tu sors ?

Il était rare de voir le chinois habillé et prêt à sortir de si bonne heure.

« - Oui. Je vais en Chine.

Tyson le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner ! Qui allait faire à manger ? Qui allait faire les courses ? Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser ses questions, le brun avait quitté l'appartement. Tyson tomba à genoux au milieu du salon. Il avait faim ! Mon dieu, il allait mourir !

oOo

« - J'AI FAIIIIIIIIIM !

Kai eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le truc baveux, les yeux exorbités, lui sauter dessus. Le jeune à la casquette se vautra lamentablement aux pieds des russes.

« - Fais à manger ! Je t'en prie !

Kai grimaça. Lui ? Faire à manger ? Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Tala haussa un sourcil et regarda le jeune garçon.

« - Pourquoi tu ne te fais pas à manger tout seul ?

« - Il est interdit de cuisine depuis qu'il y a mit le feu… expliqua Kai.

« - Ca vaut peut-être mieux que de mourir empoisonné par ta cuisine, non ? Il n'y a que le café que tu sais faire.

Le phénix le regarda l'air blasé. Il n'avait pas tort mais bon, il aurait pu y mettre les formes plutôt que de lui balancer ça froidement.

« - Puisque tu es si malin, vas donc faire à manger pour tout le monde.

« - Tu rigoles ? Les restos sont fait pour ça.

Le capitaine regarda les yeux suppliants de son cadet toujours effondré au sol.

« - C'est bon, vas prévenir tout le monde, je me douche et on va manger.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Tyson était debout, la main sur la poignée, attendant que tout le monde soit prêt.

« - Dépêchez vous !

« - Il manque Rei, soupira Kai.

« - Il est sortit ! Allez ! J'ai faim !

Le loup et le phénix soupirèrent, synchro. Pour le coup, ils avaient vraiment l'impression de jouer au papa et à la maman.

oOo

Le reste de la journée fut tranquille. Tout ce passa vraiment calmement, mis à part aux heures des repas où le cataclysme Tyson perturbait tout le monde. Tala était désespéré. Ce gars devait avoir une horloge dans le ventre et un estomac à la place du cerveau.

Dans la soirée, le capitaine entra dans la chambre double et regarda le lit vide du chinois.

« - Max, sais-tu où est Rei ? On ne l'a pas vu de la journée…

« - Je ne sais pas. Il était déjà partit quand je me suis levé ce matin.

« - Hm…

Le russe était inquiet quand même. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Rei de disparaître comme ça sans prévenir. Il vint se poser dans le canapé à coté de son invité.

« - Arrête de t'en faire. Il est grand.

« - Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Il a peur le soir tout seul. Il fait déjà nuit et il n'a même pas appelé.

Le roux pouffa de rire en secouant la tête, dépité, alors que le Blade Breakers prenait le téléphone. Il composa le numéro.

« - Tu connais son numéro par cœur ?

Tala était étonné.

« - Hm. Tyson, il ne t'a rien dit en partant ?

« - J'ai juste compris qu'il partait sans avoir fait mon ptit déj !

Il tomba sur la messagerie et raccrocha. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi son mobile était-il éteint ? Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il commençait à être inquiet. Le roux se demandait si leur conversation de la veille avait un rapport. Soit, si c'était le cas, c'était tant mieux. Le loup prit les choses en main. Il se leva.

« - Il est temps d'aller se coucher ! On avisera demain s'il n'est pas rentré.

Après une nuit agitée où le sommeil avait déserté, Kai tenta à nouveau de joindre son cadet, sans résultat. Il prit donc la décision qui s'imposait. Il devait appeler la fédération et les prévenir que Rei avait disparu…

oOo

_Bon, voilà le chapitre 9 terminé. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez… Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'en pense ! lol J'attends vos commentaires._

_La fin approche. Plus que 2 chapitres. Tout cela devrait être terminé dans une ou deux semaines… Que le temps passe vite ! _

_Rendez vous au chapitre 10 (j'ai écris tout ça moi OO)_


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : pff, j'en sais rien. Yaoï.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Yaoï signifie relations homosexuelles masculines, si cela vous dérange… bah c'est dommage pour vous mais privez vous de ma fantastique fanfic. XP

Lemon : va y avoir du cul, quoi. Pareil, si ça gêne, by-bye.

Chapitre consacré à Rei, on ne va pas voir beaucoup les autres oO

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me lisent

**Envoles-moi **

**Chapitre 10**

Rei était assit dans son fauteuil, les genoux remontés contre son torse, regardant par le hublot. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose au dehors, seulement les lumières des villes, qui sont au ciel comme des étoiles. La nuit était tombée rapidement. Il se redressa et ôta son gros manteau. Dans l'avion, il faisait bon. Il se trouvait sous la bouche d'aération d'où soufflait l'air chaud. Il se pelotonna un peu plus et posa son menton dans sa main, son coude reposant sur le rebord du hublot.

Il pensait à Kai. Tss, ce dernier ne se rendrait peut-être même pas compte qu'il était parti. Bon, ok, il se disait ça pour refreiner la honte d'être parti comme un voleur sans prévenir quiconque. Enfin si, Tyson. Après tout, Kai était avec Ivanov, et n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder. Alors il ne l'avait pas dérangé.

Puis en Chine, il pourrait se détendre. Pas d'insupportable joueur aux cheveux rouges pour lui rappeler qu'il avait quelque chose de mal. Pour venir le menacer en pleine nuit. Et puis Kai qui s'était plaint au russe… Rei secoua la tête. Si Kai ne lui pardonnait pas, et bien tant pis. Aujourd'hui, ce devait être un signe du destin, il avait autre chose à s'occuper que de toupies. Cependant, les paroles d'Ivanov lui restaient en tête et il repensait sans cesse à cette histoire et ce qu'avait laissé échapper Tala. Il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose dans l'enfance de Kai. Et il aurait bien aimé savoir quoi…

Ses préoccupations se succédant les unes après les autres, Rei finit par s'endormir. Le voyage était long et lui était fatigué. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormit la nuit précédente et cette fois ci, il se laissa glisser dans les abîmes d'un sommeil réparateur.

oOo

Bingo ! Il avait bien choisi son jour, il pleuvait des cordes. Il enfila de nouveau sa doudoune et mit la capuche sur sa tête. Le temps paraissait aussi morose que lui. Ses yeux étaient encore collés du sommeil duquel il venait de sortir. Il se traîna lentement jusqu'à la vérification des passeports. La jeune femme qui s'en occupait lui lançait de grands sourires, les yeux pétillants, le poil soyeux. Rei n'avait aucune envie de répondre mais la politesse s'imposait. Il lui fit un aimable sourire en reprenant son visa et s'éloigna avant qu'elle ne lui parle.

Il monta dans un taxi et arriva rapidement à destination. En descendant, il regarda le grand bâtiment et entra, pas des masses rassuré quand même. L'agent à l'accueil avait un visage sévère. Il toisa Rei un long moment, un sourcil haussé.

« - Jeune homme ?

« - Je viens voir le commissaire. Il m'attend.

« - Vous êtes ?

« - Rei Kon.

Le beybladeur attendit un bon quart d'heure quand un petit commissaire bien en chair se présenta à lui. Les joues couperosées, la voix éraillée, et les mains moites, Rei n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de toucher ce type là qui, attrapa la main fine du joueur entre ses deux paluches humides.

« - Je suis content que vous ayez accepté de venir.

Rei hocha la tête et retira sa main. Il ne savait plus quoi en faire. Il ne pouvait pas la mettre dans sa poche comme ça.

« - Je ne sais pas si je vais vous être utile mais si je peux aider… Excusez moi mais j'ai fais un long voyage. Puis-je aller aux toilettes ?

« - Bien entendu ! Deuxième porte à gauche !

Rei s'inclina et avança d'un pas rapide vers la petite pièce. Dès qu'il y fut rentré, il ouvrit le robinet et se lava les mains. C'était vraiment une sensation désagréable ! Après les avoir récurées pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il se décida enfin à rejoindre le chef du commissariat.

« - Ah ! Vous voilà ! Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquilles.

Rei entra dans le petit bureau confiné et grimaça. L'air était lourd, un peu d'aération ne ferait pas de mal. Il s'assit sur le petit fauteuil couvert de skaï rouge et resserra sa doudoune autour de lui. Il avait beau faire horriblement chaud dans la petite pièce, son mal à l'aise lui donnait des sueurs froides. En entendant le commissaire lui parler au téléphone, il s'était imaginé un homme bien différent.

L'homme s'assit dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sur son ventre proéminent. Il regardait Rei de bas en haut, d'un air plus paternel qu'autre chose.

« -C'est vraiment aimable d'être venu nous aider. Je suppose que vous être très occupé.

« - Pas tant que ça actuellement. Si je peux vous aider, tant mieux.

oOo

Rei soupira. La journée avait été longue. Il se frotta une fois de plus les yeux et s'étira par-dessus le dossier de son fauteuil. Le commissaire et lui avaient généré bon nombre de piste où Tir-Hao pourrait se trouver. Le gros homme sourit chaleureusement à Rei et se leva en fermant l'annuaire.

« - Votre aide nous a beaucoup aidé ! Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement. Un de mes agents vas vous conduire jusqu'à un hôtel et vous trouver une chambre.

« - Ca ira, merci. La maison de ma grand-mère est dans l'une des villes voisines. Je préfère retrouver un endroit familier.

« - Je comprend. Un agent va vous y conduire si vous le souhaitez.

« - Merci.

oOo

Rei se traîna lentement jusqu'à la voiture de l'agent qui l'attendait à l'entrée. L'adolescent monta à l'avant et boucla sa ceinture silencieusement. Il regarda l'agent qui lui sourit aimablement en lui demandant si la journée n'avait pas été trop dure. Rei secoua légèrement la tête et lui indiqua l'adresse où il souhaitait se rendre. Le Beybladeur posa sa tête contre le carreau et laissa ses pensées affluer.

C'était tout de même étrange. La police chinoise l'avait contacté parce que son ancien petit ami suicidaire avait disparu de l'hôpital où il était interné. Pourquoi ? Cela faisait un peu plus de trois ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de contacts, mis à part le passage express lors de l'enterrement de sa grand-mère. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas que celui-ci était toujours hospitalisé.

Lorsqu'il avait fait sa tentative de suicide, il avait été placé dans le département psychologique puis Rei avait refusé d'entendre à nouveau parlé de lui, alors il ne savait rien de plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la police pensait que ce dernier pourrait tenter de le contacter…

Il savait bien entendu que son ancien copain s'était retrouvé tout seul. Avant ce fameux jour, ils vivaient ensemble chez la grand-mère de Rei, Tir-Hao ayant coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Pendant six mois ils avaient partagé une vie heureuse et sans soucis. La vieille dame s'occupait des deux adolescents, en accord avec les parents de chacun, elle exerçait un rôle de tutrice, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs géniteurs qui se retrouvaient débarrassés de leurs fils indésirables.

Rei soupira et tout en détachant le ruban enserrant ses cheveux, laissa glisser son regard sur le paysage faiblement éclairé par les rayons lunaires avant d'être une fois de plus plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à pardonner Tir-Hao. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci avait voulu le laisser alors qu'ils menaient une vie heureuse. Le jeune homme lui répétait sans cesse qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il le protègerait. C'est sûr qu'une fois mort il aurait vraiment pu le protéger. Encore aujourd'hui, il ressentait une profonde amertume envers son ex-compagnon. Cependant, il l'avait aimé profondément et il ne restait pas insensible à sa disparition.

Rei sourit en repensant aux moments heureux passés ensemble. Tir-Hao le gardait souvent dans ses bras. Il n'était pas rare que Rei soit installé entre ses bras, bien blotti, et qu'ils lisent tout les deux un roman ou qu'ils regardent la télévision. Ils ne se séparaient que très rarement.

Le Blade Breakers ne pu s'empêcher de rosir en repensant à leurs nuits endiablées, puis il rougit violemment lorsque Kai s'immisça dans sa tête. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant plus penser à celui-ci pour le moment.

La voiture se gara devant le jardin et sa petite maison blanche au fond. Rei sortit de ses rêveries et remercia l'agent de l'avoir ramené jusqu'ici. Il récupéra ses bagages à l'arrière et avança vers la petite bâtisse. Ce serait la première fois qu'il y venait tout seul. Son cœur se serra en pensant à la veille dame qui n'était plus de ce monde. Un sentiment de grande solitude grandit en lui. Il déglutit et franchit la porte d'entrée.

oOo

Kai était assit dans le canapé, le tête appuyée sur le dossier. Il repensait aux paroles de Mr. Dickinson qui lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme alors qu'il incombait quand même à leur responsabilité s'il arrivait quelque chose aux joueurs de la fédération ? Kai lui-même gardait un air distant et détaché devant ses cadets mais maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis manger, et que Tala était occupé à rassembler ses affaires, il s'autorisait à froncer les sourcils en signe d'inquiétude.

Le roux vint s'installer à ses côtés et lui attrapa la nuque comme pour lui donner du courage.

« - Arrête donc de t'en faire pour ça. Il est assez grand pour faire attention à lui, tu ne crois pas ?

« - C'est un de mes joueurs ! Que ferais-tu si, par exemple, Brian disparaissait ?

« - Je me dirais qu'il a quelque chose à régler qui ne me regarde pas.

« - Je suis le capitaine, ça me regarde.

« - Arrête de faire cette tête ! Tu n'es quand même pas devenu une jeune fille pleine d'hormones ! Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi sensible ! C'est indigne d'un homme.

« - La ferme.

« - Tss, on dirait une femmelette ! Je n'aime pas que tu chouines comme ça. J'ai envie de te mettre des claques !

« - Essayes donc !

« - Pourtant tu en mériterais. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Hiwatari. Pleurnicher pour un sale gosse qui t'a viol…

Kai lui plaqua la main sur la bouche.

« - Ne vas pas trop loin, Ivanov, il y a des choses à ne pas dire.

Le roux écarta la main sur sa bouche.

« - La vérité te fais peut-être mal, mais tu n'y échappera pas. Tu as eu de la chance de l'oublier une fois, et regardes où ça t'a mené. Tu n'as pas été méfiant et les mêmes évènements se sont reproduits.

« - Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

« - Cherches un peu en toi et tu trouveras tout seul. Nous n'avons plus 5 ans, nous ne sommes plus à l'abbaye, et – bien malheureusement – je ne peux plus veiller autant sur toi, Hiwatari.

Kai fronça les sourcils et le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'occuper de moi.

« - En es-tu bien sûr ?

Le roux se leva et reprit.

« - En tous cas, tu sais que si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je répondrais présent, et que si tu le voulais, les Demo Boys t'ouvrirons toujours les bras… Tu t'inquiètes peut-être pour cet abruti, mais moi, l'andouille pour qui je m'inquiète, c'est toi.

Kai aurait aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose, mais à cet instant les mots étaient bloqués. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. D'ailleurs, y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à ajouter ? Le Blade Breakers regarda le rouquin sortir et refermer la porte derrière lui. Il aurait aimé que son ami reste à ses côtés. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire. Mais il en était incapable.

oOo

Rei referma la porte derrière lui et laissa tomber son sac. Il s'appuya quelques instant au battant de bois et soupira. Cette maison avait gardé l'odeur de son enfance. En soupirant exagérément, le beybladeur se redressa et abandonna son sac derrière lui. Pour l'heure, il n'en avait pas besoin. La seule chose qui le hantait c'était de trouver un coin confortable et de plonger dans un bon et long sommeil réparateur.

Il activa tout d'abord le disjoncteur près de l'entrée puis longea le couloir. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit du bas. Il avait beau dire, Kai lui manquait. Il aurait peut-être du lui laisser un message plutôt que de confier quelque chose à Tyson. Il devrait appeler. Juste pour savoir comment ils allaient.

Il se releva et traversa le couloir en sens inverse pour récupérer le téléphone abandonné dans son sac. Il chercha en grommelant. Il ne trouvait pas et ça l'énervait. Il mit enfin la main dessus et lui râla après qu'il ne fallait pas se cacher lorsqu'il le cherchait. Il se retourna soudainement, certain d'avoir entendu un bruit. Il allait avancer vers la cuisine dont la porte se trouvait tout à coté mais se stoppa dans son élan. S'il devait affronter un danger, il lui faudrait une arme. Et il n'utiliserait certainement pas son téléphone ! Il fallait qu'il appelle Kai avec et son numéro était à l'intérieur !

Il chercha autour de lui, mais bien évidemment, toutes les armes utiles étaient dans la cuisine, et s'il y avait quelqu'un ce serait trop tard. Il glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et ôta une de ses chaussures. Le temps de trouver autre chose, ça le rassurerait. Il avança prudemment dans la pièce, avançant en guettant le moindre bruit. Rien.

Il renfila sa chaussure et prit une arme un peu plus efficace. Une paire de ciseaux. Il revint au couloir et avança toujours précautionneusement jusqu'à la pièce suivante. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de bain et brandit ses ciseaux sur le néant avoisinant. Il s'arrêta et regarda le désordre environnant. Peut-être Kai avait-il cherché quelque chose la fois où il était tombé malade. L'armoire à pharmacie était ouverte et certaines boîtes de médicaments étaient tombées dans le lavabo. Oubliant presque le bruit suspect qu'il avait entendu, il entreprit de remettre les boîtes à leur place. Il y avait peut de chose, sa grand-mère et lui n'utilisant que rarement des remèdes chimiques qui vous soigne d'un coté pour vous déglinguer de l'autre.

Il referma la petite armoire, laissant ce qui juchait le sol. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire du ménage maintenant. Le chinois soupira en sortant de là. Il commençait à douter de ce qu'il avait entendu. Peut-être était-ce juste la fatigue après tout. Juste pour la forme, il visita les autres pièces et referma la fenêtre du salon.

Il était maintenant persuadé que le bruit n'était dû qu'au vent qui s'était engouffré par ici. Il remarqua d'ailleurs un vieux vase était brisé. Il en conclut que le vent avait poussé un rideau qui avait emporté l'objet dans sa chute.

Il posa son « arme » sur la table basse et retourna dans la chambre. Cette fois il se coucherait. Il était presque 3 heures, il était fatigué. Après tout, il préférait appeler Kai demain. Il était même trop endormi pour calculer l'heure qui devait être en France. Il ferait ça lorsqu'il serait en meilleure forme.

oOo

En France mais avec 8 heures de moins, les autres membres de l'équipe venaient de rentrer. Kai n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il attendait, assit dans le canapé, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Max se faisait un peu de soucis pour son capitaine qui n'avait pas bougé, parlé, ou mangé depuis que Mr. Dickinson lui avait dit de rester calme et patient, que Rei reviendrait.

Le petit blond vint s'asseoir à côté du russe et posa le sac fraîchement rapporté d'un célèbre fast food. Il sortit des boissons et les étala sur la table basse, puis les serviettes, une salade qu'il posa devant Kai et jeta les sauces au milieu.

Kenny arriva à son tour et distribua les sandwiches. Tyson ne tarda pas arriver et s'assit en tailleurs sur le sol face à son capitaine. Ce dernier détourna le regard et observa le guéridon où était posé le téléphone. Etaient-ils trop jeunes pour comprendre qu'il pouvait être arrivé quelque chose de grave au chinois ?

Max sourit gentiment et poussa un peu plus devant Kai la salade et quelques sandwiches.

« - On ne savait pas ce que tu voulais, on a prit plusieurs choses.

« - Veux rien.

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair mais inquiétait encore plus le blondinet.

« - Je ne pense pas que Rei serait content que tu refuses de manger…

« -Mais il n'est pas là !

Il avait parlé plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, plantant son regard rouge sur Max. A cet instant il l'aurait tué. Il les aurait tous trucidés ! Il détourna à nouveau la tête jusqu'à ce que Tyson ne l'énerve un peu plus.

« - On a rencontré un gars dans le parc. Il est vraiment sympa ! Et en plus c'est un beybladeur ! Il se débrouille bien ! Il faudrait qu'on te le présente ! Je lui ai dis que si Rei ne revenait pas, on pourrait voir pour le prendre dans l'équipe…

Le cœur de Kai loupa un battement. Comment ce gosse pouvait être aussi stupide ? Il voulait vraiment qu'il se déchaîne sur lui ou quoi ? Puis Tala qui n'était plus là pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, ça n'arrangeait rien.

« - … Il s'appelle Poum-Poum ! Je sais c'est un drôle de nom mais on pourrait lui en trouver un autre, ce n'est pas grave. Il a mon âge et il veut devenir beybladeur pour éradiquer de mal. Vraiment top moumoutte ce gars là …

Kai se leva brusquement, bousculant la table. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il alla dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Tyson sursauta.

« - Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

oOo

Rei entra dans la chambre et fit un bon en apercevant une forme tapie dans un coin. Il se serrait sauvé en courrant s'il ne l'avait pas reconnu au bout de quelques secondes. Le jeune homme face à lui n'était personne d'autre que celle qu'il était venu chercher. Il alluma la lumière pour mieux distinguer son ex-compagnon.

Recroquevillé dans son coin, un large couteau brandit vers le Blade Breakers, il tremblait, visiblement effrayé. Rei avança d'un pas, arrachant un gémissement de crainte à Tir-Hao. Le beybladeur s'accroupi délicatement et tendit une main vers lui, comme on le ferait avec un petit animal apeuré.

« - Tir-Hao ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

L'autre se figea et baissa un peu son arme. Il le dévisageait, l'air toujours craintif.

« - Rei ?

Rei sourit et hocha la tête et se rapprochant d'un pas.

« - C'est moi. N'aies pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Fais attention avec ce couteau…

Il se rapprocha encore un peu jusqu'à être proche du fugueur et s'accroupi à nouveau. Tir-Hao hésita quelques secondes et passa ses bras autour de l'adolescent face à lui.

« - Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais jamais !

Il s'était mit à pleurer, visiblement aussi éreinté que Rei.

« - Je n'habite plus ici, tu sais ?

Mais comment l'aurait-il su ? La dernière fois il l'avait chassé sans lui dire un mot et cela faisait maintenant plus de trois ans qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Tir-Hao était agrippé à lui comme un enfant à sa mère après un cauchemar. Le neko fronça les sourcils. Il avait de la peine de le voir comme ça, et n'arrivait pas à rester en colère contre lui comme il l'avait été ces dernières années. Il passa ses bras autour du jeune homme et tenta de le calmer, puis le dirigea vers le lit voisin où ils s'installèrent tous les deux.

oOo

Ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis rapidement, écrasés par le sommeil. Le lendemain matin, Rei s'était réveillé seul dans le lit et avait un instant cru que tout cela était un rêve. Mais son arrivée à la cuisine où un magnifique jeune homme torse nu faisait à déjeuner le ramena à la réalité.

Il s'installa sur une chaise, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Il se décida tout de même à le questionner au moment où il arrivait avec son plateau qu'il plaça sur la table.

« - Tir-Hao, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

« - Le petit déjeuner !

Il avait dit ça avec un magnifique sourire. Rei sourit tristement et se servit une tasse de thé.

« - Je veux dire, pourquoi tu t'es enfui pour venir te cacher dans cette maison ?

L'aîné resta silencieux puis reprit la parole à voix basse.

« - C'est ici que j'habite.

« - Non. C'est ici que nous habitions, il y a des ça plus de trois ans.

« - Mais… je n'ai nulle part d'autre à aller.

« - Tu t'es enfuie d'un hôpital où tu étais interné. C'est là bas que tu vas retourner.

Rei n'osait pas relever la tête, il savait que le jeune homme lui faisait son grand regard larmoyant de petit chien abandonné au bord d'une autoroute sous la pluie par une nuit sans lune. Et il savait aussi que ce regard était la pire de ses faiblesses. Rien que d'y penser, son cœur battait plus fort.

« - Je ne veux pas retourner là bas ! Je t'en prie, Rei !

Sa voix tremblait. C'était horrible. Le beybladeur serra les poings. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse attention à tout cela.

« - Que veux-tu que j'y fasse, Tir-Hao ? Je ne sais pas comment t'aider. Ca fait longtemps maintenant. Je ne voix pas ce que je peux faire.

« - Mes parents m'ont placé là et je suis condamné à y rester jusqu'à ma majorité. Je ne supporterais pas deux ans de plus là bas.

« - Il fallait y penser avant de faire des bêtises. C'est ce qui arrive quand on se tranche les veines !

Son ton était amer et son regard, plein d'amertume. Il lui avait enfin dit ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis tout ce temps. Pourtant, il pensait que ça lui ferait plus de bien que ça. L'autre chinois le regardait comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

« - Mais j'étais obligé, Rei ! Ils étaient en moi ! Il fallait que je les fasse sortir ! Sinon ils vous auraient tué !

Le neko haussa un sourcil.

« - Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ?

« - Les démons ! Ils étaient en moi ! Le sage m'a prévenu ! Je devais les faire sortir ! Je le devais !

Rei secoua la tête, dépité. Qu'est ce que c'était que ces stupides histoires. Il se leva.

« - Je le devais !

« - Oui, j'ai compris. Je reviens, reste là.

Rei alla dans le salon et sorti son portable, resté dans sa poche depuis la veille. Vérifiant que son ex n'était pas derrière, il téléphona au commissaire qui l'avait reçu et l'informa de la présence de l'évadé chez lui.

oOo

Ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps lorsque le beybladeur entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée de la maison. Malheureusement, Tir-Hao l'entendit aussi. Il se leva d'un bon et digne d'un des plus grand acteur de film policier, se plaqua au mur, à proximité de la fenêtre et regarda par celle-ci.

« - Ils m'ont retrouvés !

Rei refusait de le regarder dans cet état. Il se sentait assez mal comme ça.

« - Rei ! Ils sont là ! Ils vont m'emmener ! Empêches les ! Je t'en prie !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Rei n'avait pas bougé. Le chinois était terrorisé, accroupi dans l'angle du mur et d'un meuble de cuisine.

« - Empêches-les de m'emmener ! Empêches les de me faire du mal ! Je t'en prie !

Deux infirmiers s'approchèrent doucement et l'encadrèrent. L'un le releva alors que l'autre lui enfilait une camisole de force. Rei refusait de voir tout cela. D'ailleurs il n'y comprenait rien.

Un médecin s'approcha de lui et se présenta. Ce qui –cela dit – n'était pas nécessaire vu que Tir-Hao n'arrêtait pas de dire son nom à voix basse, entre deux supplications. Le commissaire était là aussi. Les infirmiers firent sortir leur proie et Rei se décida à relever la tête et serrer les mains qui lui étaient tendues. Il s'efforçait de ne pas entendre son ancien amant hurler son nom de l'extérieur.

Le commissaire prit la parole le premier.

« - Nous vous sommes vraiment reconnaissant de nous avoir aidé ! Jamais nous n'aurions pensé qu'il serait venu ici.

Le médecin continua.

« - La prise de ses médicaments est essentielle pour maintenir tout le travail que nous avons mené jusqu'à présent.

Rei tiqua. Des médicaments ?

« - Pourquoi suit-il un traitement ?

« - Ce jeune homme est schizophrène. Et il est nécessaire qu'il suive un traitement important pour limiter ses crises. D'ailleurs, si vous me le permettez, il faut que j'aille lui administrer ses neuroleptiques.

Le médecin-chef laissa en compagnie du commissaire un beybladeur totalement désappointé. Schizophrénie ? Il en avait entendu parler mais ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était.

« - Est-ce que je pourrais aller le voir ?

« - Je pense que oui. Mais nous devons tout d'abord passer au poste de police pour prendre votre déposition. Si vous le souhaitez, je vais attendre que vous soyez prêt.

« - S'il vous plait, oui.

oOo

Le Blade Breakers se prépara rapidement. Après quelques formulaires et autres tâches administratives, Rei se retrouva face au médecin qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. Il avait voulu voir Rei afin de discuter avec lui. Il était impressionné d'avoir devant lui le héros des épopées contées par Tir-Hao. En effet, le jeune malade voyait en Rei l'archétype même du héros.

Rei n'était pas très à l'aise. Il se sentait soudain très adulte et c'en était presque effrayant.

« - Docteur, j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est que la schizophrénie…

« - Pour être général, c'est une rupture avec la réalité. En général, les schizophrènes ont des hallucinations, une conduite étrange, des idées délirantes. Mais la prises de neuroleptiques et de calmants donne de très bons résultats.

« - Et à quoi est-ce dû ?

« - Nous ne le savons pas. Nous pensons que nous naissons avec mais la maladie se déclare entre l'adolescence et la trentaine. C'est une maladie encore mal connue et qui est souvent mal interprétée. La violence et le dédoublement de personnalité ne sont que quelques rares effets de la maladie mais peu de patient en souffre. De plus, les traitements annihilent souvent ses symptômes.

« - Si Tir-Hao est soigné, pourquoi reste t-il dans votre établissement ?

« - Vous savez, les malades ne sont pas conscient de l'être. Il est rare qu'une personne suive son traitement si elle n'a pas de cadre rigoureux autour d'elle. Les parents de ce jeune homme ne veulent pas s'occuper de lui, et de plus, il est mineur ! Ses l'ont fait interner ici pour lui donner de meilleures chances.

Rei secoua la tête.

« - Comment voulez-vous qu'il s'en sorte au milieu de tout ces malades ?

« - Sans traitement, il serait un danger pour les autres et pour lui-même. Ayant déjà eut des crises suicidaires, il n'est pas possible de le laisser partir ainsi…Vous le comprenez n'est ce pas ?

Dans le cerveau du beybladeurs, les synapses se connectaient un à un. Suicide égal conséquence d'une maladie. Les souvenirs du jeune chinois effondré et en sang au milieu de la cuisine lui revinrent. Cela voudrait donc dire que peut-être… ?

oOo

_Voilà ! Chapitre 10 enfin en ligne ! Je sais que j'ai traîné, je sais... Mais j'avais perdu l'inspiration ! soupire Mais il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, elle est revenu ! Puis bon, j'avais des jeux à finir pis des problèmes de PC, pis,... Comment ? Que je ne me cherche pas d'excuse ? ... Ok, ok ... Enfin, le chapitre est là ! C'est le plus important, non ? _

_Allez, bonne lecture les geeeeeens ! _


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : pff, j'en sais rien. Yaoï.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Yaoï signifie relations homosexuelles masculines, si cela vous dérange… bah c'est dommage pour vous mais privez vous de ma fantastique fanfic. XP

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me lisent et plus encore à ceux qui reviewent

**Envoles-moi **

**Chapitre 11**

Rei était adossé à un mur des toilettes. Il avait demandé un break. Il se sentait mal. Des bouffées de chaleur étouffantes l'avaient prit à la gorge. Une impression de chute lui avait donné la nausée. Il était pâle.

Le chinois se laissa glisser le long du mur et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il venait enfin de comprendre que son amant n'avait jamais voulu l'abandonner, qu'il était malade. Ses yeux le piquaient. Dire que Rei ne lui avait laissé aucune chance, qu'il était parti, vexé, qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé s'expliquer… et que Tir-Hao ne lui en voulait pas…

En le voyant, son aîné s'était accroché à lui, s'était abandonné à lui, lui faisant toute confiance. Et une fois encore, Rei l'avait trahit en le livrant à ces médecins qui lui faisaient tant peur. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il fallait qu'il aille le voir.

Le beybladeur se releva difficilement et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant de retourner voir le médecin.

« - Pensez-vous que… sa tentative, celle qui l'a conduit ici, était due à sa maladie ?

« - C'est certain.

Le docteur se leva et alla sortir le dossier médical de Tir-Hao. Il feuilleta rapidement les premières pages.

« - Il affirme avoir vu un sage lui disant que le mal se développait en lui. Quelques temps plus tard, il dit l'avoir senti en lui, courir dans ses bras. Il a donc prit un couteau et s'est entaillé du poignet au coude, laissant un passage assez grand pour laisser sortir ce qu'il avait en lui, et ainsi que cette chose ne prenne pas part sur lui et ne fasse pas de mal à son concubin et leur logeuse.

Rei était atterré. Il regardait par la fenêtre, essayant d'assimiler toute cette histoire lentement en garder le contrôle de ses nerfs. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« - Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?

« - Il serait préférable d'attendre demain. Pour l'heure, il a vécu assez d'émotions, et les calmants qui lui ont été administrés l'ont certainement endormi…

oOo

Le téléphone du Blade Breakers vibra au moment où il quittait l'institution. Il l'attrapa dans sa poche et décrocha.

« - Allo ?

« - Rei !

Rei écarquilla les yeux. Kai ? Il ne s'était pas trompé ? C'était bien lui ?

« - Kai ? Allo ? Allo ?

Il regarda le téléphone éteint dans sa main. En fronçant les sourcils, il le ralluma. Batterie faible. Le portable s'éteint de nouveau. Rei râla. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre d'être rentré pour rappeler le russe.

oOo

A l'autre bout, Kai restait fixe, le téléphone dans la main. Rei venait de lui raccrocher à la gueule. Sympa. Tout un flot d'émotion passa en lui. Il ne savait pas trop laquelle était la plus forte. Il se sentait désemparé. Il laissa tomber le téléphone dans le sofa et alla s'allonger dans sa chambre, sans pouvoir dormir.

Il se demandait si Rei lui en voulait ? Peut-être que suite à ce qui c'était passé dans la salle de bain, il aurait du prendre sur lui et faire comme si de rien était. Peut-être qu'il aurait du dire au chinois qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Oui, il aurait du faire ces choses.

Maintenant Rei était parti et ne voulait même plus lui parler. Tala n'était plus là. Il était seul. Perdu comme un enfant. Il serra les poings. Pas question qu'il se laisse abattre. Ivanov avait raison. C'était lui l'aîné, à lui de montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes. Pas question de leur montrer quelques signes de faiblesse. Il devait se reprendre ! Et même si le chinois l'inquiétait et occupait ses pensées, ça ne regardait que lui, et les autres n'avaient pas à le savoir.

Kai se releva et entra successivement dans les chambres de ses cadets, les réveillant en ouvrant grand les fenêtres et arrachant les couvertures.

« - Debout. Entraînement.

Les Blade Breakers se levèrent en ronchonnant. Ils n'avaient plus l'habitude de se lever tôt –autant que l'on puisse considérer 10h comme tôt – et n'étaient pas très motivés. Mais ils savaient chacun que résister à Kai signifiait des heures d'entraînement douloureux. Mieux valait ne pas trop le contrarier.

Lorsque Max sortit de la chambre, Kai s'assit dans le lit qu'occupait Rei. Il se revit avec le neko, enlacés, bercés. Le rose lui monta un peu aux joues.

« - Reviens…

oOo

Rei était rentré à pieds. Il lui avait fallu près de deux heures mais le temps s'étant éclairci depuis la veille, il en avait profité pour respirer un peu d'air frais et s'aérer l'esprit. Ca lui avait fait un bien fou. En arrivant auprès de la maison, il aperçu quelques curieux qui rôdaient dans le coin, certainement à la recherche d'indices de ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée. Il faut dire que, dans leur petit village, il se passait rarement quelque chose d'important. Mais l'arrivée d'une ambulance et d'une voiture de police était au moins l'évènement du mois.

Le Blade Breakers soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à tous ces gens. Il ne les connaissait pas. Même s'il avait habité ici six mois durant, les gens les avaient exclus, tout comme ses propres parents, leur laissant entendre que les relations entre hommes n'étaient pas tolérées. La grand-mère de Rei s'était fait entendre en affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était son petit-fils qui vivait avec elle et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à croiser quelqu'un qui bafoue son honneur. Le neko sourit. Sa grand-mère était une sacrée femme. Avec elle, il avait perdu toute sa famille.

Rei releva la tête et passa près des gens qui tournait autour de chez lui.

« - Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il n'en dit pas plus et ne s'arrêta pas pour répondre aux questions. Il avança dans le jardin, franchit la porte et la referma sans se retourner. Il souffla. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il se décida en premier lieu à ouvrir toutes les fenêtres, laissant pénétrer le soleil qui venait de pointer. Rei s'arrêta devant la porte de la dernière pièce de la maison. Il n'y était plus rentré depuis des années. Cette chambre, celle qu'ils avaient partagé plusieurs mois durant, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre au cœur de ce grand lit confortable.

Rei hésita quelques longues secondes. Il recula et retourna dans le grand salon, s'approchant du secrétaire de sa grand-mère, il avait le cœur battant. Il fouilla un peu et dénicha une longue clé étroite, pendant au bout d'une chaîne. Il la serra dans sa main et la porta à son cœur. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

oOo

Après un bon thé, il alla se poster devant la porte de la chambre et souffla. Il inséra la clé et ouvrit la pièce condamnée. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite en voyant la pièce familière. Il avança d'un pas timide. Le papier peint était d'un jaune pâle, face à la porte se trouvait un grand lit européen avec un épais matelas, de chaque côté, une petite table de nuit, sur la gauche une grande armoire, tous dans un bois foncé et dense. A droite, la porte fenêtre était grande ouverte, et le fin voile devant la fenêtre voilait avec le vent qui filtrait entre les persiennes et cachait la vue du balcon. Devant la petite terrasse étaient posés deux petits fauteuils en osier sur un tapis clair avec à proximité, une large bibliothèque vitrée.

Rei ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se revoir avec son doux amant, à diverses heures de la journée, vaquant des fauteuils au creux du lit, s'embrassant, se câlinant, et sombrer ensemble dans les tréfonds d'un sommeil bien mérité. Lorsque Rei rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que la lumière filtrante éclairait les tableaux accrochés ça et là, photos en noir et blanc du charmant couple d'adolescent locataire des lieux.

Une ride se dessina au milieu de son front. Il comprenait maintenant que des années d'un bonheur pourtant bien commencé avaient peut-être été perdues pour une simple rancune. Le neko s'avança jusqu'au lit et se posa dessus, à gauche. La place de Tir-Hao. L'oreiller avait perdu son odeur, effacée par le temps. Il glissa sa main entre les oreillers et en sorti une petite peluche. Un panda enserrant dans ses bras un gros cœur rose fushia. Le beybladeur serra le petit animal entre ses bras et ferma les yeux, replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

oOo

Les Blade Breakers revinrent de leur journée, totalement épuisés. Ils avaient souffert en montant les escaliers, maudissant ce stupide ascenseur en panne. Kai les avait anéantis. Lui semblait un peu moins malheureux aux yeux de Max. Il avait mit toute sa peine dans son entraînement. Il avait réussi à se changer les idées. Mais il savait aussi que dès qu'il s'arrêterait, tout lui retomberait dessus, aussi avait-il fait durer les choses. Cependant, pour le reste de l'équipe, la reprise avait été brutale et il avait eu pitié d'eux au bout de seulement cinq heures d'entraînement intensif. Il soupira. Il était trop bon.

« - Demain, 7h ! Et ce soir, 20 pompes.

Il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain et comme depuis quelques jours, regarda la baignoire avec appréhension. Un mélange de sentiments indéfinissables le ravageait. Mais le résultat était là, il n'arrivait plus à monter dedans. Comme les jours précédents, il sortit un gant et se prépara à se laver au lavabo.

oOo

Rei se releva en sursaut au milieu de son rêve. Le matin pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Il regarda autour de lui et tâta la place libre à ses côtés. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se leva et traversa la maison en chaussette. Après un virage plus ou moins contrôlé, il arriva dans la cuisine et s'arrêta net en la voyant toujours propre et en ordre.

Il soupira et s'appuya sur la table pour souffler quelques secondes. Il voulait le voir. S'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il pouvait se dire ce qu'il voulait, au fond de son cœur il l'aimait toujours profondément. Un soudain regain d'énergie le motiva. Il retourna dans la chambre, prit ses affaires et après une toilette rapide, sortit de la maison. Il couru comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. A pleine puissance, il suivit la grande rue, manquant à plusieurs reprises de s'affaler ou de se tromper de rue.

Sans s'essouffler, il avait un but et il l'atteint plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Une fois arrivé, l'infirmière de l'accueil le fit s'asseoir et lui prit le pouls. Il la repoussa gentiment.

« - Je veux voir Tir-Hao Li.

Un gros infirmier arriva à son tour tout sourire. Il prit Rei par l'épaule et l'aida à se relever.

« - Je parie que vous êtes Rei. Vous savez, il nous a souvent parlé de vous ! Je m'appelle Zuzhen. Je suis son infirmier la journée. Venez avec moi.

Rei était un peu perplexe mais suivit sans se faire prier. Cet homme était sympathique. Il était persuadé que Tir-Hao l'aimait bien. Il sourit à cette pensée. L'heure de vérité arriva plus tôt qu'il ne l'espérait. Il s'était attendu à traverser des tonnes de couloirs et de trouver sa chambre à la suite d'un sinistre détours dans un coin sombre alors qu'elle était la troisième chambre du couloir principal.

Il s'arrêta devant et souffla. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit. Il se rendait compte juste maintenant que ses cheveux n'étaient même pas attachés et qu'ils lui collaient à moitié au visage. Il les rassembla inconsciemment, histoire d'être à peu près présentable et entra dans la pièce que l'infirmier venait d'ouvrir. C'en était étouffant de propreté là dedans. Trop blanc.

Le malade releva la tête, ses yeux s'agrandirent en apercevant le nouveau venu. Rei le regarda avec le même air étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Tir-Hao avec une camisole, les cheveux attachés. D'ordinaire, ils étaient toujours lâches, aussi libre que lui. Assis négligemment dans un coin, il gigota pour se remettre debout.

« - Rei ?

L'aîné fit quelques pas vers son visiteur et tomba à genou juste en face de lui. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Rei se demandait si son ex allait se mettre à pleurer ou non. Mais non. Tir-Hao posa juste sa tête contre le ventre du beybladeur en poussant un soupir de bonheur. Ce qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs années venait enfin de se produire.

Le neko passa les bras autour du cou de Tir-Hao puis se laissa glisser lentement contre lui. Au final, c'est lui qui pleura. Ils étaient tous les deux à genoux, Rei l'enserrant fermement par le cou, joue contre joue. Le malade sourit et lui embrassa la joue.

« - Je suis content que tu sois enfin venu.

« - Pardon, jusque là, je n'avais pas compris…

oOo

Ils étaient resté comme ça longtemps puis Rei était allé voir le directeur de l'établissement avec le médecin en chef. Il y avait presque passé la journée en négociation, Mr. Dickinson l'appuya fortement et fit avancer ses démarches. Au final, en fin d'après-midi, il retourna voir Tir-Hao, ce dernier toujours aussi heureux de le voir. Rei soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« - Ca n'a pas été facile de les convaincre. Mais la fédération s'est portée garante pour moi.

« - De quoi tu me parles ?

« - Je te sors d'ici. Tu pars en France avec moi.

Tir-Hao resta un moment interdit, s'attendant à un « surprise-surprise » ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il regarda l'infirmier entrer dans la pièce et lui retirer sa camisole. Tout devenait donc réalité. Il allait sortir. Il allait sortir et partir vivre avec son amant. Plus personne ne le chercherait ou l'enfermerait. S'il se souvenait comment faire, il en aurait pleuré.

Il se pencha vers Rei et se pendit à son cou.

« - Merci pour tout.

oOo

Mr. Dickinson avait tout prévu. Un avion partirait en fin d'après-midi. D'ici là, ils auraient le temps de retourner à la maison, prendre quelques affaires et aller jusqu'à l'aéroport. Tir-Hao restait collé à Rei, le prenant dans ses bras toutes les cinq minutes comme pour se rassurer que tout n'était pas qu'un rêve. La liberté semblait presque étouffante après trois ans d'enfermement. Mais il ne se plaignait pas et agissait dans la bonne humeur. Tant que Rei était là, tout allait bien.

Tir-Hao était tout fou en entrant dans leur ancienne chambre. Rien n'avait changé, mis à part le lit défait. Il se jeta dedans et se roula dans les couvertures. Ca faisait vraiment du bien de se retrouver chez soi.

« - Rei ! Viens avec moi !

Rei arriva de la salle de bain. Il passa la tête par la porte et regarda en souriant le jeune homme se prélasser comme ça. Il en aurait presque oublié que trois ans avaient passés. Le neko alla s'asseoir près de lui et Tir-Hao se redressa pour le prendre à bras le corps avant de se laisser retomber avec lui. Il se cala entre les bras du Blade Breakers qui l'avait imité et se colla contre lui. Bien entre ses bras. Le beybladeur sourit.

« - Tu devrais rassembler tes affaires. Le taxi ne va pas tarder…

« - J'ai maigri. Tout ce qui est ici est trop grand. Je n'ai que quelques pulls que j'ai mis dans ton sac.

Rei tourna la tête pour le regarder. Ils se retrouvèrent nez contre nez. Il était beau et gentil. Et plus encore, il ne lui en voulait pas pour les évènements passés. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser une fois de plus lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres douces de son ancien amant sur les siennes. Il partagea allègrement ce baiser. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et pourtant, il en avait terriblement envie. Il voulait que ça dure éternellement. Il voulait rester ici, étendu sur le dos, à subir les baisers délicats de l'autre jeune homme.

De baisers en caresses, Rei se retrouva bientôt nu, à onduler le bassin, parfaitement synchro avec celui du chinois au dessus de lui. Le beybladeur avait les yeux fermés. Il était parfaitement détendu et … heureux. Les baisers de Tir-Hao éveillait chacun de ses sens et le transportait dans un monde bien lointain.

Ils conclurent leurs retrouvailles sous une douche bien méritée. Le malade s'était certes un peu affiné mais gardait une grâce sans conteste. L'eau ruisselant sur son corps fin lui rappela soudain un certain jour de la semaine précédente où un autre corps fin était ruisselant d'eau… et de larmes. Rei sentit un léger malaise l'envahir. Il avait complètement oublié son capitaine et le reste de son équipe. Il ne leur avait donné aucunes nouvelles…

Son compagnon se retourna et prit Rei par le bras pour le mettre sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il l'enlaça, l'embrassa et entreprit de le laver. Pfiout, Kai avait disparu sous les mains agiles du grand brun. Il était toujours aussi doué.

oOo

Lorsque le taxi arriva, Tir-Hao était assit sur le rocking-chair sur la terrasse, Rei sur ses genoux. Il lui tressait les cheveux. Ca lui allait tellement bien. Rei se leva et prit son sac. L'autre chinois lui attrapa l'autre main et ils rejoignirent la voiture.

Le voyage se passa sans encombres. Tous les passagers ou passants souriaient à la vue du petit couple visiblement très heureux. L'aîné serrait son partenaire dans ses bras quand quelqu'un le regardait d'un peu trop près. Le sourire était gravé sur le visage du beybladeur. Tir-Hao n'avait vraiment pas changé. Et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait se ressentait dans chacun de ses gestes. Un bisou, une caresse, un mot doux, il était toujours très attentionné. Cependant, par moment, l'image de Kai lui traversait l'esprit. Son innocence et sa gêne le rendait vraiment très très choupi.

Rei soupira. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Kai ne l'aimait pas. Il l'appréciait – ou du moins l'avait apprécié – et ça n'allait pas plus loin. Puis le russe avait déjà un copain.

« - A quoi tu penses ?

Le Blade Breakers rougit. Tir-Hao l'embrassa.

oOo

Les jeunes étaient en train de manger, dans la cuisine. Une fois de plus, le phénix avait décliné l'invitation. Depuis que Rei était partit, il ne mangeait et dormait plus beaucoup. Il ne sortait presque plus non plus, mis à part pour son entraînement où il boostait le reste de l'équipe. L'adolescent tatoué était assit en tailleurs dans le canapé, le coude sur l'accoudoir où le chinois n'avait de cesse de s'asseoir malgré les réprimandes.

Kai soupira. Il se sentait faible. En ce moment, physiquement et mentalement il avait beaucoup de mal à suivre. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était disparaître loin du monde entier, qu'on le laisse en paix, se ressourcer. Il soupira et posa sa tête en arrière.

Il se redressa plus vite encore. Il avait entendu du bruit dans le couloir. Persuadé d'avoir entendu l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Il resta assit, raide comme un i, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. Personne de ses voisins ne recevait de monde ou ne rentrait à une heure aussi tardive. Peut-être y avait-il une chance que ce soit lui.

La clé dans la serrure, la poignée qui tourne, des pas dans l'entrée. Kai se releva précipitamment. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. Rei était enfin rentré ! Suspens insoutenable, Kai restait là, les yeux grands ouverts.

Rei franchit la porte, Tir-Hao le bras autour de sa taille, lui murmurant Dieu seul sait quoi en chinois et lui lit un bisou juste sous l'épaule alors que le neko souriait et frissonnait. Les rêveries du capitaine volèrent en éclat. Il sourit puis se mit à rire. Il fut prit d'un fou rire, fort et sonore comme il n'en existe d'habitude pas chez les Hiwatari. Il posa la main sur ses yeux qui pleuraient tellement il rigolait.

« - Je suis vraiment… trop stupide.

Il posa un regard glacial sur les chinois et se retira dans sa chambre.

oOo

_Pas très long ce chapitre. Et finalement ce n'est pas le dernier ! lol Les voilà de retour en France, le fin approche donc… Et oui, toutes les bonnes – et moins bonnes – choses ont une fin._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis : Quel est votre personnage (voir coupling) préféré ? Qui sait, cela influencera peut-être pour la fin de l'histoire Comment voter ? Petit bouton en bas_


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : pff, j'en sais rien. Yaoï.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Yaoï signifie relations homosexuelles masculines, si cela vous dérange… bah c'est dommage pour vous mais privez vous de ma fantastique fanfic. XP

Lemon : va y avoir du cul, quoi. Pareil, si ça gêne, by-bye.

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me lisent

**Envoles-moi **

**Chapitre 12**

Kai claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit. A cet instant précis, il avait envie de fracasser quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi bête. Rei lui avait fait des avances, et il les avait refusées, alors de quoi se plaignait-il à présent ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment mais il avait l'impression d'avoir une grosse boule incandescente entre la gorge et l'estomac.

Tala l'avait prévenu que développer des sentiments pour quelqu'un de son équipe était dangereux. Lorsqu'on devient trop proche de quelqu'un, il suffit de s'en éloigner pour faire baisser la pression. Là, le seul moyen pour mettre de la distance entre eux était que l'un ou l'autre ne quitte l'équipe. C'était un sacrifice vraiment important et il n'arriverait certainement pas à s'y résoudre.

La pression remonta. Il était trop con. Vraiment. Il serra le poing et frappa violemment dans le mur avant de se laisser aller sur le lit en soufflant. Garder un air distant et imperturbable. Il savait le faire, suffisait de l'accepter. Ses traits se détendirent et un air impassible reprit place sur son visage. Agir ainsi était réconfortant, il n'aurait jamais du se laisser aller à faire preuve de sentiments. Un Hiwatari digne de ce nom reste fier. Et il était un Hiwatari digne.

oOo

Rei avait regardé le russe quitter la pièce avec un certain pincement au cœur. Et le voir rire… s'en était presque effrayant. Il sentit les bras de Tir-Hao se serrer autour de sa taille et il sourit. Même s'il s'en voulait et s'inquiétait pour Kai, il était bien heureux que le chinois soit ici avec lui. Il se sentait moins seul.

Max releva la tête en entendant Kai. Il était rare qu'il se manifeste. Il se releva en apercevant Rei. Les deux autres le regardèrent et l'imitèrent. Ils se précipitèrent tous sur le chinois, tenant à peine compte du deuxième. Rei était content de les retrouver. Il les salua et prit Tir-Hao par le bras pour qu'il arrête de se cacher derrière lui.

« - Je… vous présente Tir-Hao. C'est… un copain.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, ses coéquipiers ne firent aucun commentaire sur Tir-Hao. Ils étaient contents que Rei soit revenu. Le beybladeur chinois leur souriait mais son œil était indubitablement attiré par la porte de la chambre de Kai. Il laissa tomber son sac au sol et présenta les plus jeune au nouveau venu.

« - Il parle très peu le japonais. Soyez indulgents. Je…

Il regarda l'autre chinois, tout en avançant vers la chambre de son capitaine, et lui demanda de suivre le reste de l'équipe.

« - Il faut que je parle avec Kai. Vous pouvez lui donner un truc à manger, s'il vous plaît ?

Rei avança vers sa destination et Max l'arrêta en lui posant la main sur l'épaule et parla d'une voix assez basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention de toute la maisonnée.

« - Tu sais, Kai s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi. Il a peu dormi, guettant le téléphone. Il doit être fatigué…

Le chinois avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur dans un étau. Il sourit tout de même et remercia Max. Plus il se rapprochait de son but, plus son cœur battait fort. Il frappa énergiquement à la porte.

« - Pas là.

Sa voix était plate. Il commençait à s'endormir, la lutte avec ses sentiments l'avait complètement épuisé. Rei entra tout de même et regarda son capitaine allongé sur son lit, un bras en travers du visage. Vu comme ça il avait l'air tellement faible que son cœur se serra un peu plus. Kai rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête vers l'intrus. Il reprit ses esprits et s'assit sur son lit.

« - … ?

« - Kai, je voulais te dire que…

Que quoi ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Il voulait le voir, lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Mais le phénix n'était pas stupide, il ne croirait jamais quelque chose comme ça.

« - … ?

« - Il avait besoin de moi. La police chinoise m'a appelé parce qu'il avait disparu.

Kai hocha la tête.

« - Ca t'aurais écorché de prévenir avant de partir ?

« - Tu n'étais pas là quand je suis parti et c'était un peu précipité, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps, tu comprends.

Kai le fixait avec un regard totalement flegmatique et très déstabilisant.

« - Les plus jeunes se sont inquiétés, ça…

« - Les plus jeunes ou toi ?

Rei l'avait coupé. Son ton n'était pas méchant ni agressif, plutôt compatissant.

« - Bien entendu moi aussi. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, ç'aurait été à de ma responsabilité, et à moi de m'expliquer.

Kai était fier de lui. Il avait réussit à gérer sa colère et ne l'avait même pas transposer dans son regard. Le neko tiqua. Le russe sourit intérieurement. Il avait touché un point sensible visiblement.

« - Sors maintenant.

Rei ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ceux de son capitaine. Il recula. Un pas. Deux. Puis il lui tourna le dos et sortit rapidement.

Le russe était resté là à ruminer tout seul. Ca l'agaçait de s'énerver pour si peu et de se sentir étrange à chaque fois qu'il voyait Rei. C'était contre lui-même qu'il en avait lorsqu'il s'était mit à parler ainsi au brun. Mais en même temps, il était sincèrement persuadé que c'était la chose à faire. Rompre dès à présent, effacer toutes traces d'une quelconque entente.

oOo

Rei retourna avec les autres quelque peu désabusé. Kai était fâché. Il se doutait que toutes ses paroles prononcées froidement n'étaient qu'une façon de cacher qu'il s'était inquiété. Le russe avait réellement un problème avec l'expression de ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle du dîner, il sourit en voyant Tir-Hao penché par-dessus un Kenny affolé, battant des bras, qui se demandait ce qu'essayait de faire le chinois en lui glissant les mains dans les cheveux. Le neko se mit à sourire et demanda à son compagnon ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« - Il n'a pas d'œil ? J'essaye de voir !

Rei se mit à rire franchement et traduit pour les autres beybladeurs.

« - Il essaye de voir si Kenny à des yeux !

oOo

Le russe avait mit un bon moment avant de se vider de toute émotions et commençait juste à s'endormir quand Tyson arriva comme une fleur dans sa chambre. Le capitaine rouvrit les yeux et se redressa rapidement. Ils étaient pénibles ce soir, tous autant qu'ils sont.

« - Il est tard. J'aimerais me reposer et ne plus être déran… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Tyson avait le nez dans son armoire si parfaitement rangée et en tira un pull en laine blanche, déséquilibrant toute une pile de vêtements qui s'écrasa sur celle d'à coté. Le jeune à la casquette referma la porte sans s'en inquiéter.

« - T'as rien de plus épais ? C'est pour Tir-Hao. Il n'a pas d'affaires chaudes et comme toi tu fais à peu près sa taille… T'es plus gros mais en longueur ça devrait aller.

Le russe se leva et sortit. Etre dans la même pièce que celui là était devenu d'un seul coup trop dur à supporter. Il lui fallait de l'air. Aller sur le balcon et respirer un grand coup. Profondément, lentement. Mais il fut happé au passage, toujours par Tyson.

« - On a pensé le faire dormir dans ta chambre aussi. Il y fait chaud et puis c'est la seule où on peut rajouter un matelas.

« - Pas besoin.

La voix de Kai était presque inaudible. Il avait parlé fermement mais entre ses dents. Tyson haussa les sourcils.

« - Comment ça ?

Kai prit son portefeuille et le glissa dans sa poche avant de sortir.

« - Tu vas où ?

Le capitaine s'arrêta quelques secondes en voyant Rei allongé entre les bras de l'autre chinois au milieu du salon. A sa grande surprise, il ne s'énerva pas. S'il avait su mettre un nom dessus, il aurait su qu'il était malheureux. Il eut du mal à détourner ses yeux de ce charmant spectacle et avança. Rei se redressa des bras du chinois en le voyant mais Kai ne jeta pas un œil sur eux. Il avança, enfila ses chaussures et sortit.

Tyson soupira.

« -Je ne le comprendrais jamais.

Il tendit le pull au nouveau venu qui le posa à coté de lui, en baragouinant ce que Rei traduit, en rougissant un peu, par :

« - Il dit que je lui tiens plus chaud qu'un pull… Mais qu'il te remercie.

Tyson leur sourit, content pour une fois de ne pas se faire engueuler et ajouta que Kai laissait gracieusement sa chambre à Tir-Hao, qu'il y serait plus à l'aise que sur un matelas gonflable. Rei regarda la direction que le phénix venait de prendre. Tyson n'avait donc rien comprit ? Max et Kenny, même s'ils étaient discrets sur le sujet, semblaient avoir saisi le fond du problème.

Le neko se rallongea sur Tir-Hao qui avait finalement décidé d'enfiler le pull. Rei ferma les yeux. Cette odeur… Il murmura.

« - Kai…

oOo

Le phénix se dirigea vers la seule autre adresse qu'il connaissait. Il ne sentait pas le froid mordant la peau pâle sous son t-shirt. Il n'avait pas prit la peine d'enfiler un haut plus chaud ; et était sortit directement. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à destination, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était partit sans rien. Et donc, sans clés.

Axel arriva près d'une heure plus tard et se mit à courir pour parvenir jusqu'à la forme, assise sur la marche du seuil. Kai se leva en le voyant arriver et se laissa prendre entre les bras réconfortant du français qui le frictionnait pour le réchauffer.

Il lui mit sa veste sur les épaules et lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour l'encourager à monter les étages. Une fois dans l'appartement, il reprit le russe entre ses bras.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

Le phénix se tourna face à lui et l'embrassa. L'heure n'était plus aux discutions. D'un mouvement d'épaule, il fit glisser la veste de ses épaules et s'approcha plus du brun, approfondissant son baiser.

« - Ne dis rien.

Ses gestes étaient hésitants mais il était décidé. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait avoué qu'il se sentait seul et que pour une fois, il réclamait de l'amour. Peut-être même n'en était-il pas conscient. Son malaise le guidait, l'angoisse de se sentir abandonné. Il ne réfléchirait pas et laisserait les choses se faire comme elles le doivent.

Il se retrouva rapidement, les jambes nouées autour de la taille du français, totalement abandonné aux baisers de ce dernier. Rapidement, il se finit allongé, les joues roses et le bassin ondulant en rythme avec celui de son partenaire, sa main ayant trouvé d'elle-même son occupation. Les choses s'étaient faites en douceur, sans contrôle ni réflexions préalables. Le Blade Breakers était adorable comme ça, cependant, totalement muet et les yeux fermés. Il avait pourtant l'air d'apprécier.

Après leurs ébats, Kai s'endormit rapidement. Il était fatigué et ne voulait surtout pas réfléchir. Pour le moment il se sentait bien et en sécurité et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Axel resta longtemps à le regarder. Cette rencontre avait quelque chose de gênant, comme un goût amer d'au revoir. Pourtant, son petit ami était venu de lui-même lui réclamer un peu d'attention, et ce pour la première fois, ça valait tout l'or du monde. Et puis même si cela restait l'unique fois avant leurs adieux, il était content de l'avoir rendu heureux au moins ce soir. Il l'embrassa et s'allongea contre lui.

oOo

(On va faire état de ce qui est arrivé à petit Kaillou, les âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin)

oOo

Il était encore enfant. Très jeune. Pas plus de 4 ou 5 ans. D'après sa mémoire, il avait toujours vécut ici. L'abbaye. Cet endroit aurait été effrayant pour un enfant de l'extérieur mais n'ayant pas eu le temps de connaître autre chose, même ces murs gris et sans âme, cette bâtisse froide faisait office de foyer.

Ils étaient plusieurs mais ne se voyaient presque jamais. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, le silence était de rigueur. On ne les voyait jamais sourire – il n'y avait rien de très réjouissant – ou exprimer un quelconque sentiment. Ils n'avaient pas non plus le droit de pleurer. Ils devaient être forts, courageux, et garder leur sang froid. C'est certainement pour ça que Kai s'était laissé faire.

Petit enfant qu'il était, il ne comprenait pas ces choses là. Ce n'était pas plaisant, mais comme tout ce qu'ils faisaient était contraignant ou douloureux. Alors lorsque cet homme venait le chercher dans cette pièce qui ressemblait plus à une cellule qu'à une chambre d'enfant et l'emmenait dans les douches pour s'occuper de son cas, le jeune enfant le suivait sans faire de comédie, patiemment, essayant de faire disparaître la peur qui lui tordait le ventre.

Il ne se rappelait plus quand ce petit manège avait commencé. Mais même au fil du temps, ça restait douloureux. Il lui arrivait de pleurer, sans faire de bruit, laissant juste les larmes dévaler ses joues. L'homme à genoux derrière lui, lui maintenait la tête contre le mur, sa main recouvrant presque entièrement le profil de l'enfant, l'autre plaquée sur son épaule pour ne pas qu'il bouge.

Leur étreinte ne durait jamais très longtemps. Ensuite, l'homme se relevait, se rhabillait, le nettoyait un peu au jet et le raccompagnait sagement à sa chambre. Le petit garçon s'allongeait, se rouait en boule et serrait dans ses mains le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait trouver ici, un petit jouet en plastique cassé qu'un autre des enfants lui avait donné et qu'il cachait derrière le pied de son lit lorsqu'il quittait la chambre.

Puis un jour, un autre enfant aux cheveux flamboyants était arrivé et les avait regardé. Sans rien dire, posant juste un regard placide sur l'homme. Ses yeux étaient magnifique, couleur de glace, contrastant avec ses cheveux roux. Son regard était aussi froid que le jugement dernier. Implacable. Puis il avait sourit. Un sourire d'une incroyable cruauté pour un si jeune enfant.

L'homme avait fuit après s'être fait surprendre. Aucun des enfants n'avait comprit. Il représentait l'autorité. Il aurait pu punir Tala de se trouver en dehors de sa chambre, seul à une heure pareil. Mais non. Il était juste partit. Le petit rouquin s'était approché de l'autre enfant encore les larmes au bord des yeux et l'avait giflé.

Kai avait serré les dents et ravalé ses larmes. Il ne fallait pas pleurer. C'était mal. Il le savait, il regardait pourtant l'autre enfant avec un regard plein de haine de s'être fait surprendre avec cet homme. Puis Tala lui avait prit la main et l'avait raccompagné. En ouvrant la porte, il lui avait glissé ces quelques mots qu'il n'oubliait – encore maintenant – jamais de lui rappeler. _Si tu ne veux pas tu n'as qu'à dire non. _

oOo

Kai ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Ca y est, tout était remonté dans sa mémoire. Son éducation drastique aurait du faire de lui un être surpuissant, sans peurs ni reproches et n'avait finalement abouti qu'à le transformé en pauvre adolescent laconique et renfermé, incapable de jouir correctement.

Il tourna la tête vers Axel, allongé à ses côtés et regarda les traits fins du français. Pourquoi celui là l'aimait-il ? Aucune idée. Il détacha les bras noués autour de lui et se releva. Il prit une douche brève et se rhabilla. Jetant un dernier regard au brun, toujours endormi, son visage se durcit.

« - Le jeu est fini. Adieu.

Il sortit tranquillement, reprenant le chemin de son propre appartement sous les lueurs naissantes de l'aurore.

oOo

Il pénétra dans l'appartement calme et silencieux. Tout le monde dormait encore. Il se faufila jusque dans sa chambre pour trouver endormi au creux de ses draps, le corps fin et gracieux du nouveau venu. Il le regarda, allongé là, dans son lit, ses draps, ses vêtements. Il détourna les yeux et les revit tout les deux, Rei et lui, enlacés l'un et l'autre, l'air heureux.

Kai sourit tristement. Il aimait Rei ? Probablement. Enfin, pour autant qu'il connaissait de l'amour, ça devait ressembler à quelque chose comme cela. Son visage s'assombrit un peu plus. Il aimait Rei et Rei l'avait aimé. Mais il l'avait laissé partir. Encore maintenant, il était persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Le chinois n'avait pas mit longtemps non plus à comprendre qu'il serait malheureux avec lui et était parti rechercher son ancien amour. C'était mieux. Oui… Mais ça faisait mal…

Ca faisait mal et il en voulait à Tir-Hao qui n'y était pour rien dans l'affaire. Le phénix soupira et récupéra son téléphone au dessus de la tête du chinois endormi. C'était étonnant qu'ils ne dorment pas ensemble, Rei et son amant. Peut-être pour intégrer l'idée lentement dans l'esprit des plus jeunes. Kai se frotta les bras. Il était couvert de frissons. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Un Hiwatari ne doit rien ressentir. C'est contre-nature. Il ne devait pas penser à Rei. Il ne le devait pas.

Sa main se resserra autour de son portable et il sortit dans le salon, téléphone à l'oreille.

« - Allô, Tala ? Ta proposition tient toujours ?

oOo

_ Bon bah voilà le chapitre 12 ! lol il n'est pas très long mais j'étais obligée de couper là ! Vous comprendrez en lisant le prochain.  
_

_En l'attendant et si ce n'est pas déjà fais, je vous invite à aller lire la fic de Fisou "Datura", qu'elle fait pour moi C'est du Kai/Rei ! lol _

_A bientôt tout le monde ! _


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : pff, j'en sais rien. Yaoï.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Yaoï signifie relations homosexuelles masculines, si cela vous dérange… bah c'est dommage pour vous mais privez vous de ma fantastique fanfic. XP

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me lisent

Remarque : Dernier chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici. A bientôt j'espère dans une prochaine fic !

**Envoles-moi **

**Chapitre 13**

**oO fin Oo  
**

Lorsque Rei se réveilla, il était 10h passé. Il fut assez étonné de voir tous les autres Blade Breakers assit dans le salon, silencieux, et qui visiblement l'attendait.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Tyson haussa les épaules et Max tendit une tasse de thé à Rei.

« - Kai veut nous parler.

Le capitaine avait les bras croisés et évitait soigneusement le regard du chinois. Ce dernier s'assit calmement aux côtés de Max et regarda le russe, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Une petite minute passa en silence. Rei soufflait sur son thé quand Kai prit enfin la parole. Il ne regardait pas son équipe mais les lézardes à l'angle de la pièce.

« - Comme vous avez pu le constater ces derniers temps, l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe n'est pas des plus propices à un entraînement rigoureux. Cela a joué un rôle dans la décision que j'ai prise.

Le neko avala de travers et se mit à tousser. Le phénix lui lança un regard froid mais Rei aurait juré que l'espace d'un instant, c'était de la tristesse qu'il y percevait. Il priait de tout son être pour ne pas avoir comprit là où voulait en venir Kai. Leur relation des derniers temps avait été assez ambiguë et fatigante émotionnellement mais le russe et lui étaient des personnes fortes et ils étaient au dessus de cela, non ?

« - Mais c'est avant tout pour des raisons personnelles que ma décision s'est concrétisée.

Kai soupira. Ca ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot mais croiser le regard du neko avait été une erreur. Mais il était fort, n'est ce pas ? Il fit défiler une fois de plus les souvenirs de l'abbaye et serra les poings.

« - Je quitte l'équipe pour retourner avec les Demo Boyz.

Tyson se releva pour protester mais le capitaine reprit la parole.

« - Ma décision est sans appel, et pour le bien de tous…

Il se leva.

« - Et je pars immédiatement.

Malgré les contestations du reste de l'équipe sur la décision évoquée, Kai fit un détour par son ancienne chambre et récupéra son écharpe qui traînait négligemment sur une chaise et jeta un dernier regard à Tir-Hao.

« - Je t'abandonne ma vie. Je te laisse tout, mon équipe, mes affaires, et mon amour… Prends soin de lui.

Il sourit. Kai Hiwatari qui faisait dans le mélo c'était plutôt amusant, non ?

oOo

De son coté, Rei était figé, l'impression que des flèches invisibles le collaient au sofa et qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Toute l'équipe était atterrée par la nouvelle qui était on ne peut plus soudaine.

Kai arriva derrière Rei et lui passa délicatement l'écharpe autour du cou.

« - Veille sur eux.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie et ne se retourna pas. Leur faisant un vague signe de la main en tant qu'adieu. Par fierté comme pour ne pas mettre sa volonté à l'épreuve, il avait agit vite. Annoncer puis partir. Il avait laissé ses affaires au nouveau petit ami de Rei. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas assez chaud pour traîner en Russie. Il avait beau être habitué au froid, il n'en était pas moins vulnérable.

Les mains glissées dans la poche de son blouson, cherchant instinctivement les clés qui auraient dû s'y trouver, Kai s'adossa au mur en bas de l'immeuble. Le plus dur était fait. Il avait eu peur d'être retenu et de devoir faire face au regard larmoyant de Rei. Il avait eu peur de le regarder, céder et l'embrasser comme jamais il n'en avait été capable jusqu'à maintenant.

Il avala sa salive et se redressa. Les choses étaient réglées. Leurs chemins ne se croiseraient plus, il ne serait pas faible. Puis l'idée retourner vivre avec Tala et les Demo Boyz n'était pas désagréable. Il verrait Brian et la fiancée de Tala qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps.

Il repartit d'un bon pas, l'aéroport n'était pas à côté mais il avait du temps devant lui. La seule chose à faire était d'éviter de penser au chinois. Rien que son image noircissait son cœur d'une peine irraisonnée qui l'agaçait passablement. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il ne voulait pas le quitter mais il le fallait !

oOo

Rei était toujours sur son canapé, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il avait les mains sur l'écharpe enroulée autour de son cou. Il réagit vaguement en voyant Tir-Hao arrivé, les yeux encore ensommeillés. Ce dernier s'installa sur les genoux du neko, les sourcils froncés et lui prit le menton entre deux doigts.

« - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Les yeux du Blade Breakers chinois commencèrent à s'embuer et il se prit la tête entre les mains. Les sanglots qu'il essayait désespérément de retenir lui secouaient quand même les épaules.

Tir-Hao descendit et s'agenouilla devant lui en le prenant doucement par les épaules. Rei lui passa les bras autour et enfouit sa tête, laissant des traces humides dans le cou de son amant. Les vêtements que portait Tir-Hao étaient toujours imprégnés de l'odeur de l'ancien capitaine. Rei se mit à pleurer pour de bon alors que l'autre chinois lui caressait les cheveux.

« - Il est partit.

« - Qui ?

« - Kai. Il quitte l'équipe.

Le jeune homme serra un peu plus le neko dans ses bras, malheureux de voir Rei dans cet état. Le beybladeur se redressa un peu, laissant son amant plonger dans ses yeux humides.

« - Pardonnes-moi Tir-Hao. Il faut que j'aille le retrouver.

Le chinois sourit tristement. Il comprenait. Il avait bien vu que les choses ne seraient plus comme avant. Trois ans de séparation ça faisait beaucoup pour tout oublier et recommencer du jour au lendemain. Bien entendu, ses sentiments à lui n'avaient pas changés mais de son côté, Rei avait continué sa vie. Il le laissa continuer, lui caressant toujours les cheveux.

« - Je tiens énormément à toi, mais même si elle reste merveilleuse, notre histoire est finie. Maintenant, c'est lui que j'aime.

Il se remit à pleurer à grosse larmes et Tir-Hao le tira vers lui pour lui faire un bisou au coin de l'œil. Le neko le regarda étonné et Tir-Hao lui sourit.

« - Vas le retrouver.

Sans rien dire, Rei se leva et quitta la pièce. Une fois dehors il se mit à courir. Où aller ? Pour commencer, il allait aller voir chez Axel.

oOo

Kai continuait son chemin, perdu dans ses rêveries. Il s'était dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pense au chinois et ne faisait que ça depuis un quart d'heure qu'il était parti. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Ses jambes commençaient à le porter difficilement. Depuis quelques jours qu'il n'avait presque rien manger, les effets commençaient à se faire sentir. Vision qui se trouble et impression de marcher au ralentit.

Il soupira, il avait déjà connu pire. Suffisait d'un peu de volonté et tout irait très bien. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il tenait bien debout. Il avança d'un pas et rouvrit lentement les yeux, avant de les refermer rapidement. La lumière était puissante et lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il grogna et continua tout de même à avancer. Il devait aller au bout. Après il aurait le temps de manger et se reposer.

oOo

Rei savait à peu près où habitait le français mais pas précisément. Lui et Kai en avait déjà parler vaguement mais sans plus. Arrivé dans la bonne rue, il cherchait les immeubles de deux ou trois étages avec un interphone. Il n'avait pas plus de renseignements que ça. Heureusement c'était une ruelle pas très longue. Il cherchait dans sa mémoire à quoi ressemblaient les lettres de l'alphabet occidental qui formaient le prénom. Il l'avait vu dans le portefeuille de son capitaine mais ne s'en souvenait plus très bien.

Puis il la vit. La fille qui était venue lui parler à l'appartement. Il se précipita vers elle et l'attrapa par l'épaule avant d'éviter de justesse une gifle. Elle fut étonnée de le trouver ici. Ca l'étonnait qu'il soit juste passer lui faire la bise. Le chinois était haletant. Il fallait qu'il parle français maintenant. Il avait du mal, beaucoup de mal.

« - Axel. Dois lui parler. S'il te plaît.

Elle le regarda avec un sourcil haussé.

« - Lui parler de quoi ?

« - Important ! Vite !

L'idée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais le pauvre beybladeur avait l'air désespéré. Elle le prit par le bras et le conduisit chez Axel. Une fois chez lui, le français aussi était surprit de le voir. Rei se tenait au chambranle de la porte et reprenait doucement son souffle. Il voyait maintenant pourquoi les entraînements étaient si importants.

« - Dis moi, que Kai est ici.

Le français sourit tristement et retourna à son verre d'absinthe. Il but une longue gorgée en pensant à la veille.

« - Malheureusement, je pense que nous nous sommes dit adieu hier soir… Ce matin il était parti.

Le neko soupira et posa sa tête sur l'encadrement de la porte et ferma les yeux.

« - Il part en effet. Il quitte l'équipe.

Rei se releva et souffla un grand coup. Le seul endroit plausible était donc l'aéroport. Il lui fallait une voiture.

« - Je dois le retrouver. D'où partent les avions pour la Russie ?

« - Veux-tu que je t'y emmène ?

« - Non, mais je veux bien que tu m'appelles un taxi s'il te plaît.

oOo

« - Espèce d'idiot ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à partir avant que j'arrive ! Sinon je te fais la tête au carré.

Le chauffeur du taxi rigolait. Les jeunes de nos jours étaient bien étranges à parler tout seuls. Surtout que celui-ci était étranger et il ne comprenait rien. Heureusement que le jeune homme français lui avait donné des directives, sans quoi ils auraient été quelques peu ennuyés.

Rei regardait la route et maudissait tous les autres conducteurs qui lui bouchaient la route. Il allait finir par arriver en retard avec tout ce monde. Il resserra l'écharpe autour de son cou et fit une prière silencieuse. Il devait le retrouver.

Il appuya son front sur la vitre et aperçu les gyrophares d'une ambulance au loin. C'était donc pour ça que ça roulait si doucement. Il soupira. Qui avait été assez idiot pour avoir un accident sur son chemin ! Maudit soit-il.

Le chauffeur secoua la tête par dépit.

« - Encore un jeune qui a eu un accident… C'est triste.

C'est là qu'il l'aperçu. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il garda les yeux braqués sur le corps allongé sur la civière. Ce n'était pas possible.

« - Stop… STOP !

Le taximan regarda l'adolescent s'exciter à l'arrière et s'arrêta sur le bas côté. Avant qu'il n'aie pu demander quoi que ce soit, Rei se précipita et se fit klaxonner par quelques voitures obligées de piler.

Rei fonça derrière l'ambulance. Il fut arrêter par un médecin qui l'attrapa à bras-le-corps.

« - Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Il n'y a rien à voir.

Le chinois se débattit. Il n'y comprenait rien et se débattait en tendant les bras vers là où devrait se trouver le blessé et en hurlant le nom de son capitaine. Le médecin finit par le lâcher. Emporté par son élan, le neko percuta la portière arrière ouverte de l'ambulance, ce qui ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il arriva face au jeune homme allongé sur la civière et pâlit.

Le médecin lui posa les mains sur les épaules et voulu l'emmener s'asseoir dans l'ambulance mais Rei roula des épaules et se dégagea pour approcher du phénix inconscient. Il mit ses mains sur sa bouche, respirant rapidement, tremblant convulsivement. Alors que les larmes débordaient ses paupières, il lui posa la main sur la joue.

Les ambulanciers voulurent l'éloigner et Rei se dégagea violemment en criant de le lâcher et prit la main de son capitaine, se penchant pour poser la tête sur son torse. Il sentit alors la main de Kai exercer une légère pression sur ses doigts.

« - Je t'aime……Pardon…

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un soupire puis les doigts autour de sa main s'étaient détendus, ça avait été si prompt que le chinois se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le brun pleurait plus encore. Pourquoi demander pardon ? Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de l'abandonner maintenant ?

Un infirmier attrapa Rei une fois de plus mais cette fois ci, ne se laissa pas faire et le maintient alors qu'on montait Kai dans l'ambulance pour reprendre le massage cardiaque. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarque le sang qui couvrait l'asphalte et le brancard.

Le chinois avait fait un tel cirque qu'on avait fini par le laisser monter dans l'ambulance, le seul endroit où il restait calme c'était auprès du russe. Puis on lui administra un sédatif léger pour qu'il se détende avant de faire exploser le tensiomètre

oOo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, M. Dickinson était posté devant la fenêtre et regardait l'étendue des bâtiments blancs. Les bras croisés derrière le dos, il respirait bruyamment. Rei eu du mal à émerger, confondant rêve – ou cauchemar – et réalité.

Il se sentait mal, l'esprit flou et embrumé, l'estomac dérangé et les membres affreusement lourds. Il se souvenait d'un rêve affreux, où il courait après Kai qui avait eu un accident pas très loin de chez eux. Il frotta ses tempes en gémissant et le vieil homme se retourna avec un sourire attristé.

Il s'approcha de son pas lourd et s'installa sur la chaise à côté du jeune homme.

« - Comment te sens-tu ?

« - Embrouillé.

Il se redressa difficilement en grimaçant et M. Dickinson lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour qu'il se rallonge. Rei obéit et le regarda.

« - Qu'est ce que je fais ici. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le vieux était un peu troublé par la question. Rei devait être au courant, c'était lui qui était sur place.

« - Hey bien, … tu es resté endormi un bon moment.

« - Endormi ?

« - Oui. Le choc, je suppose.

« - Choc ?

Il était incapable de faire autre chose que répéter ce qui était dit. Son cerveau n'était pas encore bien lancé. Il ne voyait pas où l'homme voulait en venir.

« - Où je suis d'abord ?

« - Hey bien, à l'hôpital… tu ne … te souviens pas ?

« - Me souvenir de quoi ?

« - …L'accident…

« - Quel acci…

Les choses lui revinrent en mémoire. Kai, le sang, le taxi. C'était confus mais il se souvenait de son capitaine, blessé, lui murmurant de lui pardonner. Le chinois se redressa d'un coup, oubliant ses courbatures et le reste.

« - Kai !

L'air de M. Dickinson était devenu plus sombre. Il redoutait la question qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« - Où il est ? Comment va t-il ?

Le vieil homme lui enserra le poignet avec un sourire désolé et secoua faiblement la tête. Le brun dégagea son bras et regarda sévèrement l'homme dégarnit.

« - Vous mentez !

Le chinois se leva avec un peu de mal, repoussant l'homme qui essayait de le maintenir.

« - Ne me touchez pas, vous êtes un menteur !

Il déambula dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, se tenant par moment au mur. Ces enfoirés de médecins lui avaient administré des sédatifs pour qu'il se repose mais lui qui n'était habitué qu'aux remèdes de plantes de sa grand-mère supportait mal tous ces médicaments chimiques.

Il arriva vers l'accueil où se trouvait une petite salle d'attente. Il ne remarqua pas les beybladeurs qui s'y trouvaient mais se fit happer au passage par Tir-Hao qui le serra dans ses bras. L'odeur de Kai…

Le Blade Breakers releva la tête, les yeux noirs. Ses traits se crispèrent quand il vit la mine décomposée de son ex-amant. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il regardait l'autre chinois dans les yeux et secoua la tête en sentant les larmes mouiller ses joues.

« - Nan…

Sans dire un mot, le nouveau venu le serra fort contre lui, lui embrassant les cheveux. Rei pleurait et en désespoir de cause s'accrocha aux vêtements à l'odeur si familière.

« - Naaaaaan…….

Tir-Hao commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux aussi, comme le reste de l'équipe assit tout près. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire pour soulager son amour de sa peine. Il tenta un faible « Je suis désolé » qui n'eut malheureusement pas beaucoup d'impact.

Rei avait l'impression de mourir, qu'il tombait du haut d'une falaise, laissant son cœur là haut. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer que ça puisse être vrai. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait le bon dieu, ni personne n'avait le droit de le lui retirer si facilement.

Il se sentit défaillir. Ses jambes lâchèrent et l'autre chinois le maintient, le conduisant tant bien que mal à une chaise, le gardant dans ses bras.

oOo

Max se releva en voyant Tala arriver.

« - Qu'… ?

Le roux avançait d'un pas rapide, droit sur Rei, arme à la main, pointée sur lui. Il lui posa au milieu du front. Le neko le regarda, l'air coupable. Il était trop triste pour avoir peur. La sécurité suivait le russe, faisant appel aux renforts et Brian essayait de calmer le jeu avec les quelques mots qu'il connaissait en Français.

Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive mais personne n'osait bouger de peur qu'il tire réellement. Même Brian ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, les yeux humides, la respiration rapide. Le loup était malheureux. Comme il ne l'avait certainement jamais été jusqu'à présent.

« - Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Sans toi, il ne serait pas mort ! Sans toi, il n'aurait jamais fais ça !

Rei ouvrit de grands yeux. _Fait ça_ ? Tala pensait qu'il s'était fait renverser volontairement ? Mais non ! C'était une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais fais ça !

« - Tu te tro…

« - TAIS-TOI !

Tala dégaina et appuya un peu plus le canon sur le front du chinois. La rage déformait ses traits. Il haletait.

Brian tenta de prendre le bras de Tala pour le désarmer. Le roux baissa son bras et partit vers la sortie s'empêchant lui-même de commettre l'irréparable. Brian fit un petit signe d'excuse aux Blade Breakers et se dépêcha de rattraper le loup.

Rei regarda les autres, l'air encore plus rongé par la culpabilité.

« - Ce n'était pas volontaire, n'est ce pas ? Il ne s'est pas…

Max détourna le regard et Kenny haussa les épaules.

« - On ne le saura jamais.

Le mot de la fin, très philosophique, revint à Tyson.

« - On va manger maintenant ? J'ai appelé Poum-Poum pour qu'il dîne avec nous…

oOo

Après une cérémonie de crémation des plus intimistes, Brian fit passer un mot à Max, lui indiquant l'endroit et l'heure où ils répandraient les cendres du phénix. Seul phénix qui ne se relèverait pas de ses cendres.

Axel attendait dehors. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il fumait cigarette sur cigarette. Lorsque Rei sortit, pâle comme une poupée de cire, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui fit un triste sourire. Le chinois n'était pas capable de simuler.

Plus tard dans la journée, Demo Boyz, Blade Breakers, Axel et M. Dickinson, se retrouvèrent sur le bord d'une falaise. Rei et Tir-Hao restèrent en retrait. Le neko ne voulant pas attiser le colère du roux et Tir-Hao ne voulant pas le laisser seul.

Lorsque Tala ouvrit l'urne, Rei se serait mit à pleurer s'il en avait encore été capable. Il se blottit dans les bras de son ex-amant qui essayait de le consoler. Tala pour la première fois laissa échapper quelques larmes puis sourit.

« - Cette fois, tu es vraiment libre…

oOo

_Voilà ! Fini ! Héhé, non, ce n'est pas un happy-end, je sais. Je suis chiante à les faire mourir à la fin ? Oui je sais ça aussi ! Bah oui mais moi ça me plaisait ! Les bishô sont toujours plus beaux quand ils souffrent, non ?_

_Bon, si ça ne vous plaît pas, je suis disposée à écrire une fin alternative mais elle se pas forcément moins triste ! lol Je sais pas encore ! lol Bref, le choix vous appartient. N'hésitez pas à voter ! Je laisse ou je change ? _


End file.
